Le dernier ennemi
by Kate Nightingale
Summary: Puis soudainement, le déclic se fit dans la tête de Ianto. Ce qu'il avait souvent eu l'impression de voir dans les yeux de Jack, cet espèce d'air de défi. Les messes-basses des deux frères. Jack qui savait à l'avance quelle forme allait avoir l'arène. "Tiens bon, je suis avec toi." …
1. Partie 1

_«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »_

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

Notes : Ceci est donc un crossover. L'univers d'Hunger Games dans lequel évoluent les personnages de Torchwood. Notez qu'aucun personnage n'est inventé ici. Ils proviennent tous d'un des deux univers. Lorsqu'un nom ne vous dit rien, cherchez-le sur google, ça vous rappellera des souvenirs !

Il est fortement conseillé d'avoir lu les trois tomes d'Hunger Games. Au minimum d'avoir vu les deux films, sinon bonjour les spoilers. Pour ce qui est de Torchwood, c'est carrément mieux si vous avez vu la série mais je pense que l'histoire est compréhensible sans. Aucun spoiler sur Torchwood.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**PARTIE 1**

* * *

**Publiée le 16 septembre 2014**

.

.

.

La plupart des gens méprisaient Toshiko Sato. C'était un constat que Gray avait fait depuis longtemps. Cette jeune femme était un bien étrange personnage : timide à l'excès, elle était complètement incapable de se conformer aux us et convenances strictes du Capitole qui exigeaient de l'exubérance en toute occasion. Cela lui valait le mépris généralisé de ses pairs et une position hiérarchique bien en-dessous de ses capacités. Pourtant, elle était absolument brillante. Il suffisait de réussir à passer la barrière de sa réserve et de discuter avec elle pour s'en rendre compte.

Sauf que la quasi-totalité des gens ne prenait pas la peine de discuter avec Toshiko. Gray, si. Fidèle à la ligne de conduite stricte qu'il s'était fixé depuis son arrivée dans cette jungle, 5 ans plus tôt, Gray ne négligeait personne. Jamais. Et ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. Bien au contraire, c'était par peur. Gray avait peur. Tout le temps. A plusieurs reprises, il lui avait semblé que la douce Toshiko l'avait perçu. Mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'elle était de son côté. Tout le monde la croyait complètement à côté de la plaque, alors qu'elle était peut-être la seule ici à avoir été assez sensible pour percevoir ce que Gray cachait soigneusement sous la surface.

Enfin, c'était ainsi que Gray interprétait son comportement. Parce que malgré tout, avec la jeune femme c'était toujours un peu difficile d'être sûr.

En ce matin-là, le matin de cet horrible jour qui revenait chaque année, de ce jour où le malaise poursuivait Gray avec tellement de force qu'il avait l'impression de passer la journée à se retenir de vomir, Toshiko lui avait finalement prouvé combien elle le comprenait. Et ce par le biais d'un simple papier, plié en quatre, que Gray avait trouvé sur son bureau en arrivant.

_« J'ai trouvé cette phrase dans les archives_, écrivait-elle. _D'après ce que j'en sais, elle est d'un penseur très ancien. Je me suis dis que nul ne pourrait la comprendre mieux que toi :_

"On a deux vies. La deuxième commence le jour où on se rend compte qu'on en a qu'une."

_T.S. »_

L'estomac de Gray s'était serré plus encore. Sa gorge s'était nouée. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour maudit de la Moisson. Il y avait 7 ans de cela, par une journée exactement similaire à celle-ci, sa deuxième vie avait commencé. Et alors qu'au cours de la journée, tout le monde allait lui taper dans le dos en claironnant : « Joyeux Hunger Games ! », Gray serrerait les dents, comme d'habitude, mais aurait au moins la consolation de savoir qu'ici, au Capitole, il n'était pas totalement seul.

D'ici une heure où deux, la Moisson aurait lieu dans le district 10. Celui dans lequel il était né et où résidait toujours son frère, Jack.

Lorsque la presse parlait des frères Harkness, ils étaient toujours décrits comme le symbole même de la chaleureuse entente fraternelle. Mais les journalistes étaient en deçà, bien en deçà de la réalité. La vérité, c'était que tout ce que faisait Gray, il le faisait pour Jack. Sa vie entière était orientée vers un but, soigneusement caché mais jamais perdu de vue : protéger Jack. Il était venu au Capitole pour Jack, s'y était tissé un étroit réseau de relations pour Jack, y restait uniquement pour Jack.

Alors que son frère se morfondait et luttait contre la dépression au Dix et que Gray n'avait qu'une envie : celle de le rejoindre, il restait au Capitole et assurait les arrières de Jack. Sa brillante carrière de chercheur, la pléthore d'amis qu'il s'était fait ici, l'admiration de ses pairs pour son intelligence et son aisance l'indifféraient totalement. La seule chose qui comptait était Jack.

Comment la quasi-totalité de ses relations pouvaient-elles ignorer cet état de fait ? Oh, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Au Capitole, l'individualisme, pour ne pas dire l'égoïsme, était poussé à l'extrême. On n'avait pas d'amis, juste des relations. On n'avait pas d'amoureux, juste des amants. On n'avait de famille que si elle pouvait s'avérer utile. Pour les habitants du Capitole, tout ce qui ne touchait pas à la satisfaction immédiate de l'ambition ou des plaisirs strictement personnels était totalement vain. Cet endroit était comme une immense fourmilière faite de gens creux, arrivistes et narcissiques.

Gray étant né dans le District 10, il n'était pas destiné à vivre parmi eux. Sauf qu'il y avait exactement sept ans de cela, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent, son nom avait été tiré au sort parmi des centaines d'autres, faisant de lui un tribut pour les soixantième Hunger Games.

Et cette chère Toshiko avait raison, bien sûr. En cet instant-même, pendant ces secondes qui avaient suivi le « Gray Harkness ! » raisonnant dans le silence comme une sentence, le jeune garçon qu'il était avait pris conscience avec une acuité intense et douloureuse de l'imminence de sa mort.

On dit de beaucoup d'enfants qu'ils sont intelligents, souvent pour faire plaisir à leurs parents, comme s'ils étaient pour quelque chose dans cette heureuse réunion de chromosomes. Mais Gray était l'un de ces rares enfants à propos de qui il s'agissait de la vérité. Il était extrêmement intelligent. Il n'en tirait aucune fierté. C'était un état de fait, voilà tout. Il possédait une clarté d'esprit, une clairvoyance, une capacité à faire les connexions les plus complexes qui faisaient très probablement de lui l'être le plus intelligent de son district.

Pourtant dans le district 10, spécialisé dans l'élevage du bétail, un tel cerveau n'était pas un don du ciel. C'était plutôt une malédiction. On n'avait pas besoin que vous soyiez brillant dans le Dix. Même être malin était déjà trop. On préférait que les habitants soient comme le bétail dont ils avaient la charge : bêtes et disciplinés. Gray faisaient un peu peur à ses camarades. Il en savait trop. Ses enseignants ne le portaient pas aux nues. Cet enfant avait plutôt le don de les complexer. Ses parents étaient peut-être les seuls à ne s'être rendu compte de rien. Notables dans le district, proches du maire, ils passaient la quasi-totalité de leur temps à jouer les mondains. Certes, il s'agissait de mondanités à l'échelle d'un district de bordure… Mais quand même.

Gray n'avait donc au monde que son frère. Jack et lui étaient inséparables et se vouaient une affection sans borne. Déjà à cette époque, Gray aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Jack. Absolument n'importe quoi.

L'intelligence de Gray, Jack l'avait remarquée, bien sûr. Il l'encourageait à la cultiver, persuadé qu'ensemble ils pourraient faire de grandes choses.

Et en cet instant maudit, Gray n'avait même pas eu le temps de se dire qu'il n'y aurait jamais de « ensemble » finalement. Il avait juste eu le temps de penser « je vais mourir », ce qu'il avait déjà accepté comme un fait irrémédiable. Son nom avait été prononcé depuis moins d'une seconde, il ne s'était même pas encore avancé vers l'estrade mais à ses yeux il était déjà mort. Pourtant avant même que ses petits camarades ne se mettent à le pousser pour sortir du rang, une voix forte et décidée s'était élevée derrière lui :

\- Je suis volontaire !

Tout le corps de Gray s'était alors figé de terreur, puis il s'était retourné pour voir son frère, le visage fermé, la tête haute, s'avancer d'un pas résolu vers l'estrade. Plus tard, en visionnant les images de la scène, Gray s'apercevrait que tout le monde avait regardé Jack passer avec le même air d'ébahissement complet. Et pour cause, en soixante ans, il avait été le tout premier volontaire du district 10. Mais en cet instant, l'enfant qu'était encore Gray regardait le seul élément stable de sa vie, la seule source d'amour et d'affection qu'il avait jamais connue, s'avancer vers la mort à sa place. Et au lieu de commander à ses yeux de pleurer, son satané cerveau s'était mis à calculer des probabilités. Pendant que Bridget Spears, la sinistre hôtesse du district 10, demandait à Jack son nom et son âge, Gray avait arrêté un chiffre : 20%. C'était le pourcentage de chance qu'il avait donné à son frère de revenir en vie.

Une sueur froide s'était écoulée dans son dos et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Il sentait l'hystérie commencer à monter en lui. _Jack… Jack… Pitié, non !_ Pourtant, pour un regard extérieur, il était resté parfaitement calme et maître de lui. Il luttait contre les images horrifiques de précédents jeux qui tentaient de s'imposer à lui lorsque Spears avait à nouveau prononcé son nom. Elle était apparemment parvenue à faire la connexion entre eux et à comprendre les raisons du soudain volontariat de Jack. Gray avait donc été invité à venir les rejoindre. _Maintenant_.

Ses camarades s'étaient finalement mis à le pousser vers l'espace vide entre les rangées de filles et de garçons alignés devant l'estrade. Titubant, Gray avait remonté l'allée et était monté par le côté gauche de l'estrade où se tenaient Jack, Bridget Spears et Carys Fletcher, la jeune fille dont le nom avait été tiré au sort juste avant celui de Gray.

Dès qu'il avait pu, Gray avait ancré son regard à celui de Jack. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé entre les deux frères mais leurs yeux avaient parlé pour eux. Calmement – alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de courir se jeter dans ses bras – Gray avait rejoint Jack qui l'avait entouré d'une étreinte fraternelle. Plus rien au monde n'existait alors pour le jeune garçon que les bras rassurants de son grand frère qu'il ne reverrait sûrement plus jamais.

Bien trop vite, leurs parents les avaient rejoints et leur mère les avaient noyés sous son habituel flot de jacassements inutiles, faits d'un mélange de plaintes et de conseils ridicules. Personne n'en écoutait un traître mot. Leur père essayait de couvrir la voix de crécelle de sa femme pour dire à son fils de s'efforcer de leur faire honneur. Et Gray et Jack les ignoraient totalement, continuant simplement de se regarder.

La seule phrase que Jack avait prononcée avant d'être poussé dans le train qui l'emmenait vers la cruauté du Capitole, était évidemment pour son petit frère :

\- Je suis désolé.

Leur mère en était restée bouche-bée, ce qui était en soit un exploit. Mais bien sûr, Gray, lui, avait compris. Il savait que juste après le tirage, alors que lui-même s'était laissé emplir de la certitude de sa mort imminente, Jack avait, en quelques secondes, pris une décision. Qu'est-ce qui était pire ? Être envoyé dans une arène avec 23 de ses semblables pour une lutte à mort ou REGARDER la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde y être jetée ? Jack avait choisi. Et agit en conséquence. Ne laissant que la seconde alternative – la pire donc, à ses yeux – à Gray.

\- Gagne, lui avait simplement répondu celui-ci.

Jack avait souri et hoché la tête. Ça aurait pu être la dernière fois que Gray le voyait en chair et en os. Mais Dieu merci, parfois, et contre toute probabilité, le sort vous est vraiment favorable.

* * *

.

.

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris ou prendrons le temps de me lire. On se retrouve dans la traditionnelle discussion post-review pour ceux qui veulent :) !_


	2. Partie 2

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

Note : Vous êtes géniales, merci ! Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de retour sur ce début de fic, classé dans la partie crossover où personne ne va jamais ! Votre fidélité à toutes me va droit au cœur, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer !

* * *

**PARTIE 2**

* * *

.

.

Il y avait jadis eu des vainqueurs dans le district 10. Deux hommes, qui avaient gagné à quelques années d'intervalle, au tout début des jeux. Tous deux étaient restés célibataires (bien que si l'on en croyait les murmures, ils avaient en réalité dépassés le stade de la simple camaraderie) et à leur mort, quelques années plus tôt, le village des vainqueurs du Dix était devenu une sorte de village fantôme, éclatant de propreté et de luxe, mais désespérément vide.

Jack et Carys s'étaient donc retrouvés entièrement seuls face à la machine Hunger Games. Leur seul guide était Bridget Spears mais son soutien était purement inexistant. Ces jeux, c'était vraiment et uniquement par lui-même que Jack les avait gagnés.

Si Gray avait une intelligence cérébrale, une aisance avec les chiffres et une clairvoyance exacerbée, l'intelligence de Jack était beaucoup plus pratique. Débrouillard était un mot qui le caractérisait pleinement. Il savait se tirer de toutes les situations, il avait une sorte d'autorité naturelle qui lui permettait d'être écouté et obéi sans effort. Dans l'arène, il avait aussi fait preuve d'un incroyable sang-froid, d'une capacité à décider vite et bien dans des situations de stress extrême. La vie plutôt préservée qu'il avait menée jusque-là ne lui avait jamais permis d'en prendre conscience mais Jack avait une vraie âme de guerrier. Et dans la jungle au sein de laquelle il avait été lâché avec 23 camarades d'infortune, c'est avant tout son _leadership_ qui lui avait permis de tirer son épingle du jeu. Puisqu'il s'était porté volontaire, les carrières des premiers districts l'avaient considéré comme leur égal et s'était alliés à lui. Jusqu'à ce que la situation s'inverse quand Jack s'était porté au secours d'une gamine du Huit. Finalement, les jeux s'étaient achevés dans une lutte à mort contre un des carrières du Deux et Jack en était sorti exsangue et transformé à jamais. Mais c'était un héros. Acclamé par tout leur district qui avait enfin un vainqueur. Et quel vainqueur ! Courageux, hardi, incroyablement futé et tout aussi charismatique, Jack en imposait.

Gray n'était pas naïf. Il avait déjà pressenti que même si par bonheur son frère survivait, la vie ne serait sûrement pas un long fleuve tranquille après les Hunger Games. La réalité avait été bien pire que ces craintes.

La première année, on avait laissé Jack relativement tranquille. Gray s'était installé avec lui au village des vainqueurs et l'avait regardé panser ses plaies. Leurs parents avaient continué à être ce qu'ils avaient toujours été : à peine des ombres dans leur vie. Maintenant qu'ils n'habitaient plus sous le même toit, c'était à peine s'ils se croisaient par hasard dans le District.

Puis Jack avait dû partir pour la tournée des vainqueurs et les nouveaux jeux dans la foulée. Et l'homme qui en était revenu n'avait définitivement plus rien à voir avec le joyeux luron aux côtés duquel Gray avait grandi.

Le premier soir après son retour, Jack lui avait fait penser à une bête traquée. Terré dans un coin du grand canapé du salon, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, parcourant la pièce du regard comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un ennemi se jette sur lui. Toute la maîtrise de lui-même qu'il avait réussi à garder pendant et après ses jeux semblait s'être envolée. Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Jack avait pleuré. Gray, complètement seul et désemparé face à la douleur de son frère, ne savait que faire. Il lui avait fallu des jours pour percer la carapace derrière laquelle Jack s'était réfugié. Et finalement, n'y tenant plus, ce dernier avait craqué et tout lâché en bloc : sa culpabilité pour les deux tributs qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver, leur mort qu'il porterait à jamais sur sa conscience mais aussi ce qu'on lui avait fait au Capitole. Jack était trop fragile en cet instant pour prendre des gants, pour réussir à ménager Gray. Il lui avait tout dit. Et Gray savait que Jack se le reprochait encore aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'avais que 15 ans, lui avait-il dit un jour avec un air coupable qui avait fendu le cœur de Gray.

Il lui avait rétorqué que 18 ans, ce n'était guère plus vieux pour faire face à ce qu'il avait dû endurer.

Pour faire passer l'affreuse pilule de la Moisson et des jeux, on vous fait miroiter une vie dorée de vainqueur avec des gains mirobolants, une maison immense et une foule en pâmoison. Ce qu'on ne vous dit pas c'est qu'à partir du moment où vous êtes tribut, vous appartenez au Capitole, telle une offrande. En vertu de quoi, il peut décider de votre vie ou de votre mort dans les jeux. Et la victoire ne libère en aucun cas de cet état de fait : les vainqueurs sont toujours considérés comme la propriété du Capitole. Le président Snow estime donc pouvoir en disposer comme il l'entend. S'il veut que vous alliez faire le beau à la télé pour vanter la bonté dont le Capitole fait preuve envers vous, vous y allez. Et s'il veut se servir de vous comme faire-valoir d'une manière plus perverse, il ne se gêne pas.

Dans cette affaire, la beauté de Jack était sa malédiction. Il était désirable aux yeux de certains pontes du Capitole. Et Snow, pour qui les vainqueurs étaient un peu ses marionnettes, était d'accord pour prêter ses jouets. On avait conduit Jack dans le lit d'hommes et de femmes tout au long des deux semaines qu'avaient duré les jeux. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

\- Le pire, avait-il expliqué à Gray, c'est qu'ils ne te forcent pas. Pas vraiment. Tu es juste là, enfermé avec eux dans une chambre. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas sortir avant le matin. Mais ils restent gentils et prévenants en apparence. On discute. Ils te reparlent des jeux. Et de « comment c'est la vie dans le district 10 ? ». Au bout d'un moment, tu finis par céder, juste pour qu'ils aient ce qu'ils veulent et que tu puisses te débarrasser de cette terreur qu'ils finissent par se jeter sur toi et te forcent parce que tu sais que ça, ce serait bien pire.

Après que Jack lui avait tout raconté, Gray avait pleuré avec lui. Puis son frère avait fini par s'endormir contre son épaule mais Gray, lui, n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Du haut de ses quinze ans, il avait élaboré un plan. Un plan subtil pour que plus personne, plus jamais, ne soit en mesure de les atteindre, Jack et lui.

C'est ainsi que l'année suivante, deux Harkness étaient montés au Capitole pour les soixante-deuxième Hunger Games. Tout le monde trouvait Gray adorable. Avec son physique de lutin, ses boucles brunes et ses lunettes, il avait bien plus des airs d'ado en colonie de vacances que d'agitateur des districts de bordure. En plus, les journalistes ne cessaient de rabattre les oreilles de tout le monde à propos de leur amour fraternel « si touchant ». Personne n'avait trouvé rien à redire à sa venue. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé des jeux. Les jeux, et c'était ainsi depuis qu'il s'était porté volontaire, étaient l'affaire de Jack.

Gray avait soigneusement occupé son temps : allant aux bons endroits, rencontrant les bonnes personnes, commençant à mettre en place des connexions. Avant même la fin des jeux, on lui proposait déjà des bourses d'études. Et comme les deux frères l'avaient prévu, Jack était reparti seul au Dix. Gray n'avait mis que quelques mois à se rendre indispensable dans la recherche de pointe du Capitole. Quelques mois avant les soixante-troisième jeux, il dînait à la table du président Snow sur invitation de la fille de ce dernier qui trouvait « tellement _charmant_ ! » ce jeune prodige. Presqu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre le président et le jeune Gray qui n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans. Mais Snow et lui s'étaient bien compris. Gray ne se mêlait pas de politique. Jamais. Il n'était pas un ennemi, pas un adversaire, pas une menace pour Snow. Et il était utile. Son généreux salaire de chercheur, il le méritait amplement. L'éliminer aurait été inutilement compliqué et gênant. Pourtant, Snow savait que Gray était une bombe à retardement. Qu'avec quelques allusions bien placées, il pouvait détruire des carrières, favoriser des complots. Mais Gray se tenait tranquille, il agissait comme un bon petit soldat du Capitole tant qu'on satisfaisait sa seule et unique exigence : « Ne touchez pas à mon frère ». Et on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Snow, ce n'était pas un imbécile borné. Plus personne ne forçait Jack à quoi que ce soit.

C'était ainsi que Gray remboursait à son frère la dette qu'il lui devait pour s'être jeté dans l'arène à sa place.

Toutes ces épreuves et ces magouilles auraient pu détruire totalement leur complicité. Elles l'avaient renforcée au contraire. Seul Jack comprenait Gray et seul Gray comprenait Jack. Ils étaient comme deux parties d'un tout. Depuis longtemps, l'habitude de converser par téléphone avec le risque d'être écouté, les avaient poussé à utiliser des codes. Un mot, un regard et chacun savait exactement ce que l'autre pensait et avait l'intention de faire.

A Gray de tenir le Capitole, à Jack de gérer les Jeux. Cette logique bien huilée aurait pu fonctionner encore longtemps. Sauf qu'aucun tribut de Jack n'avait jamais gagné en six ans et ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir mis tout son cœur ni toutes ses tripes. Cela le désespérait et Gray savait que lui-même était la seule chose qui faisait tenir Jack et l'empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir et l'alcool comme son ami vainqueur du Douze, Haymitch Abernathy.

Et puis, finalement, en cette soixante-septième édition, les cartes avaient été distribuées. Et il avait suffit à Gray de surprendre une expression sur le visage de son frère, par le prisme de la télévision lors de la Moisson dans le Dix, pour comprendre que cette année serait différente.

A priori, il n'avait pourtant rien de spécial ce Ianto Jones. Certes, un joli visage, un petit nez en trompette, de beaux yeux bleus. Mais il y avait de plus beaux spécimens au Dix, pour ce que Gray avait pu en juger. Que s'était-il passé exactement en Jack pendant que ce Jones, les épaules tremblantes, s'avançait vers l'éternelle Bridget Spears ? Gray ne pouvait que le deviner, pas vraiment le comprendre. Lui-même n'avait jamais aimé personne, à part son frère. Le coup de foudre était un sentiment qui lui était étranger. Quel était l'élément chez ce Ianto qui avait profondément touché l'âme de Jack ? Allez savoir… Mais ce dont Gray était sûr, c'était de ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son frère alors que le tout nouveau tribut mâle était poussé par Spears à faire face aux habitants du Dix : Jack voulait le sauver. Il allait y mettre toute son énergie, sa hargne et sa hardiesse. Et en parlant de Jack, ce n'était pas peu de choses.

Et alors qu'il regardait un air de détermination farouche s'étaler sur les traits de son aîné sur l'écran, Gray prit une décision. Ils allaient s'y mettre à deux cette année. Jack voulait que ce Ianto vive ? Ensemble, ils allaient le faire vivre. Foi de Harkness.

* * *

.

.

La suite dans quelques jours, où vous pourrez faire un peu connaissance avec Ianto, tribut du district 10 pour les soixante-septièmes Hunger Games.

D'ici là, bonne fin de semaine à tou(te)s !


	3. Partie 3

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

Note : Et Ianto entre en scène. Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**PARTIE 3**

* * *

**Publiée le 21 septembre 2014**

**.**

**.**

« Je vais mourir ». Cette certitude et le vide abyssal qu'elle semblait ouvrir devant lui était la seule chose que Ianto Jones avait à l'esprit en cet instant. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Comment cela allait-il être ? Serait-ce violent ? Serait-ce douloureux ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment aucun tribut ne s'était encore jamais suicidé avant les jeux. Aurait-on pointé une arme sur sa tête en cet instant qu'il aurait encouragé son détenteur à presser la détente.

En fait, l'absence de suicidés s'expliquait probablement par la surveillance extrêmement discrète mais néanmoins constante dont les tributs faisaient l'objet. Ianto s'en aperçut très vite. Il y avait des employés du Capitole partout dans ce maudit train. Pas des pacificateurs. Mais des Muets ou des techniciens. On ne les laissait jamais vraiment seuls. Et chaque élément du décor, s'aperçut-il, semblait avoir été calculé au millimètre…

Néanmoins, il y avait cette carafe en verre, à quelques centimètres de lui. S'il réussissait à l'exploser du premier coup, en faisant passer ça pour un mouvement de colère, parviendrait-il à subtiliser un éclat assez important pour s'en servir plus tard pour se trancher les veines ? Il observa la carafe intensément. C'était peut-être faisable.

\- Hé, Ianto ! Tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de son tout nouveau mentor tira brusquement Ianto de ses projets de suicide, le faisant sursauter.

Jack Harkness lui tapota gentiment le genou.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu t'empêches de céder à la panique, mon vieux, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ianto le dévisagea avec méfiance. _Avait-il deviné ? Était-ce si évident que ça ? Merde._

Il se sentit soudain bien faible et bien peu de choses, face au héros du district 10. C'était la première fois que Ianto se trouvait en sa présence et il n'en était que plus que mal à l'aise. Harkness était clairement un type qui en imposait, par son physique comme par son attitude.

D'une manière générale, Ianto était toujours mal à l'aise face à des figures d'autorités. Plus jeune, il avait du mal à aligner deux phrases cohérentes devant ses professeurs. On cessait l'école à 17 ans au Dix, parfois même à 16. Alors, depuis plus d'un an, Ianto travaillait pour un exploitant agricole qui le prenait pour un demeuré. C'était un type un peu rustre, pas du genre à prendre des gants. Face à cette attitude bien trop directe, la timidité déjà presque maladive de Ianto s'était renforcée. Interagir avec autrui, même sa mère ou sa sœur, était un défi de tous les jours pour lui. Alors face à Jack Harkness, sérieusement …

Le jeune homme avait encore en tête les images des jeux du seul gagnant encore en vie du Dix. Tout le monde les avait encore en tête dans leur district. La roublardise de Jack, sa gouaille, son héroïsme dans son ferme refus de s'en prendre aux plus faibles alors que cela aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Jack Harkness était de la trempe des gagnants flamboyants. Et lui, Ianto, était juste un _looser_ né.

_Retournons donc à cette histoire de carafe…_

\- Ianto ? reprit Jack.

Franchement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ?! Ianto avait envie de lui dire de lâcher l'affaire, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui et qu'il était déjà mort. Il ne connaissait absolument pas la fille qui avait été tirée au sort juste avant lui. Mais pour ce qu'il en savait, si Jack voulait contribuer à donner un nouveau vainqueur au Dix, il ferait bien mieux de se concentrer sur elle.

Au vu de ses vêtements de bonne qualité et de sa coiffure élaborée, elle devait venir des bons quartiers. Au Dix, la répartition était très manichéenne : il y avait la ville, les « bons » quartiers, où vivaient les tranches aisées de la population, les propriétaires qui avaient des maisons propres, avec salle de bain et toilettes et une chambre pour chaque enfant. Et il y avait les petits hameaux aux alentours, ceux où vivaient les ouvriers agricoles, à la merci d'employeurs plus ou moins bienveillants et de la conjoncture économique. Plus le prix du bétail baissait, plus la main d'œuvre en pâtissait et plus on y mourait de faim.

Les Hunger Games, les jeux de la faim… Ianto pouvait vous en parler de la faim. Surtout depuis ces dernières années, depuis que son père était mort et que sa sœur s'était mariée à un abruti qui la mettait régulièrement dehors, elle et leur marmaille qui ne cessait de s'accroître. Le pire était que le salaire de Ianto était la seule source de revenus stable de la famille. Sa mère, sa sœur et les gosses allaient peut-être crever de faim. Et cette idée n'était franchement pas pour le réconforter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? souffla une voix étonnement douce face à lui. Qui est-ce qui va crever de faim ?

_Mince…_ Il avait dû penser tout haut sans s'en rendre compte et Harkness avait entendu. Maintenant, il le dévisageait intensément, clairement en attente d'une réponse.

\- Ma famille, consentit à expliquer Ianto. Mon salaire était la seule source de revenus régulière et comme je vais mourir …

Harkness fit une sorte de bond en avant qui fit sursauter le tribut.

\- Ecoute-moi bien ! s'exclama son mentor. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Esther, dit-il à la camarade d'infortune de Ianto qui était assise dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je vous interdis de parler comme ça ! Je vous interdis même de penser comme ça, vous comprenez ? Vous estimer déjà morts et enterrés, c'est la fin de tout. C'est comme si vous vous dessiniez une cible sur le front avant même d'être entré dans l'arène. Il va falloir puiser en vous une chose plus ou moins profondément enfuie chez chaque individu : l'instinct de survie. Éloignez toute idée de la mort. Il ne faut pas seulement vous y efforcer. Il faut le faire. Vous devez vous focaliser tout entier sur un unique but : vivre. Et je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Je le sais mieux que personne.

Il jeta à Ianto un regard transperçant, sous lequel ce dernier se sentit se ratatiner sur place. Puis Jack baissa la voix :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme boulot ?

Ianto le dévisagea. C'était quoi cette question ? Ce n'était pas comme si on avait l'embarras du choix au Dix…

\- Je travaillais… Je travaille pour un éleveur. Moutons, vaches.

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Mon père est mort. Ma mère fait des ménages quand elle n'est pas clouée au lit. Et ma sœur…

Seigneur, dire qu'elle était _encore_ enceinte !

\- Elle vit avec nous. Elle et ses marmots.

Jack hocha la tête sans rien dire. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Esther avait momentanément quitté la pièce, il dit :

\- Tu ne dois te concentrer que sur toi-même, d'accord ? On va travailler ensemble. Et j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une confiance absolue. Dès maintenant. C'est important, Ianto.

Ce dernier n'osait même pas le regarder.

\- Est-ce qu'ils auront de quoi tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin des jeux ? poursuivit Jack.

Ianto releva la tête, surpris.

\- Ta famille, insista Jack.

Un peu désorienté, Ianto hocha néanmoins la tête.

\- Oui, oui, je pense.

\- Très bien. Alors tu les oublies. Ecoute-moi ! insista-t-il en voyant l'air indigné du jeune homme. Quoi qu'il advienne, ils seront aidés après les jeux. Par un vainqueur. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Pour la première fois, Ianto regarda Jack dans les yeux. Il se trouva comme littéralement accroché à son regard.

\- Fais-moi confiance, répéta Jack.

Ianto hocha lentement la tête.

De toute façon, quel choix avait-il ? Ce type aurait eu plutôt tendance à lui inspirer une trouille bleue qu'une confiance sans borne mais il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Jack… Une sorte de douceur qui contrastait étrangement avec le pli déterminé qu'avait pris sa bouche. A sa place, Ianto aurait sûrement été écœuré d'avoir hérité pour tribut du faible sans talent qu'il était. Mais Jack Harkness n'avait pas l'air de faire le difficile.

_Qu'est-ce que ça avait dû être_, se demanda soudain Ianto, _de se retrouver dans ce train avec pour seule compagnie une autre tribut, Bridget Spears et les autres employés du Capitole ? _Cette force qu'il leur demandait de puiser en eux, comment avait-il fait pour la trouver ?

.

.

_A suivre ..._

_PS : N'oubliez pas les journées européennes du patrimoine aujourd'hui ;) _


	4. Partie 4

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 4**

* * *

.

.

Officiellement, c'était bien sûr le Capitole qui attribuait un styliste pour chaque tribut sans que les mentors n'aient leur mot à dire. Officieusement, Jack avait choisi deux des moins idiots qu'il avait pu trouver et Gray s'était arrangé pour qu'ils soient recrutés.

La spécialité du Dix étant l'élevage, sept ans auparavant Jack s'était retrouvé sur un char aux côtés de Carys Fletcher, entièrement vêtus de peaux de bêtes… Comme entrée en matière, on pouvait difficilement rêver pire.

Les deux nouveaux stylistes suivaient désormais scrupuleusement la ligne directrice exigée par Jack : sobriété avant tout. Et pour des gens du Capitole, c'était quasiment une torture. Jack savait bien qu'il était impossible de rendre l'élevage de bétail glamour mais au moins, ses tributs ne ressemblaient pas à des _freaks_.

Jack installa Ianto et Esther sur leur char et leur donna ses directives :

\- Jouez un rôle, ne soyez pas vous-même. Souriez, faites signe de la main. C'est une parade et c'est à ça que tout le monde s'attend : que vous paradiez.

Ianto avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait la porte avec un air horrifié. S'il avait pu, Jack l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Et c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il en avait envie. A la place, il posa une main sur son épaule. Ça au moins, il pouvait se le permettre.

\- Tu te rappelles de Jan Stakirov ? lui avait-il demandé.

Ianto l'avait dévisagé avec l'air de se dire : « Est-ce qu'il lui manque une case ? » comme inscrit au marqueur sur ses traits.

Jack adorait ce garçon. Définitivement.

\- Évidemment. Le héros de la guerre. Et alors ?

Jack acquiesça. Stakirov était une figure légendaire de la guerre, érigée en modèle de patriotisme. Tous les enfants de Panem se faisaient rabattre les oreilles de ses exploits pendant la terrible guerre avec l'objectif de provoquer une identification et donc un esprit patriotique exacerbé. Lorsque les petits garçons jouaient à la guerre dans la cour de récré, tous voulaient être Stakirov.

\- Imagine-toi qu'on est en train de tourner un film sur la victoire glorieuse du Capitole et que tu es l'acteur qui joue Stakirov. Tes propres émotions doivent totalement disparaître. Tu n'es pas Ianto Jones du district 10, tu es Jan Stakirov, figure héroïque de Panem. Mais ce n'est que du cinéma. De la fiction. Au fond, tu sais qui tu es réellement. Tu comprends ?

Très lentement, Ianto hocha la tête tout en transperçant Jack de son regard bleu. Il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. Ils ne rompirent le contact visuel que lorsque le char se mit en branle et que Jack recula pour rejoindre Gray.

Dès l'instant où Jack avait croisé le regard de son petit frère à la sortie du train, il avait su que Gray avait compris. Que comme toujours, il avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Un simple sourire, un hochement de tête et cette manière pensive qu'avait eu Gray d'observer Ianto… C'est comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Jack.

Tous deux se tenaient à l'écart, près des portes, observant la parade sans y prendre part. D'un commun accord, ils ne voulaient pas faire partie de cette écœurante masse de spectateurs aux pieds de qui les chars défilaient. Les deux frères restaient en arrière, dans l'ombre, là ils pouvaient être à peu près eux-mêmes.

\- _Morituri te salutant_… souffla Gray.

Jack le dévisagea.

\- C'est du latin, lui expliqua son frère. « Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent ». C'était une formule célèbre pour des jeux du même type durant l'Antiquité. On en a retrouvé des traces dans les archives.

Jack ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Apercevant les premiers tributs, la foule se mit à pousser des clameurs assourdissantes.

\- Jack, souffla Gray d'un ton empli d'urgence. A nous deux, on doublerait les chances de le sauver.

Jack tourna si vite la tête vers lui qu'il aurait pu s'en dévisser le crâne.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle, dit Gray d'un ton borné.

Pour sa part, il regardait fermement devant lui.

\- Ce serait te mettre en danger.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de stratégie…

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux alors que les accords épiques de la musique patriotique soulevaient le cœur de Jack. _Courage, Ianto…_ songea-t-il, avant de se sentir honteux de ne pas penser à Esther, et ce pour la dixième fois au moins depuis la Moisson. Cette pauvre fille allait être la grande sacrifiée de ces soixante-septièmes jeux.

\- Je veux le faire, reprit Gray. Tu veux rentrer avec lui au Dix ? Laisse-moi agir. Agissons de concert.

Il tourna tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Je veux désespérément qu'il vive, lâcha Jack entre ses dents serrées. C'est comme un feu qui dévore mes entrailles. Mais c'est un désir égoïste et…

\- Pourquoi lui ? l'interrompit Gray. Tu avais ce regard lorsqu'il est monté sur l'estrade…

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien. Ça n'a aucune logique. C'est comme si… Comme si une part de moi l'avait reconnu. Une part à laquelle je n'ai pas accès d'habitude et qui s'est réveillée tout à coup. Quand je l'ai vu, c'était comme si… C'est vraiment difficile à décrire. Ç'a été comme un déclic. Lorsque soudainement, tu réalises quelque chose alors que tu n'étais même pas en train de réfléchir sur le sujet.

\- S'il y reste, siffla Gray, ça va te briser. Je refuse de te voir repartir seul au Dix sachant que… Ce n'est pas un désir égoïste. C'est primordial, au contraire.

\- Tu prends déjà suffisamment de risques.

\- On est une équipe, oui ou merde ?

\- Depuis que tu as poussé ton premier cri, frérot.

Gray eut un léger rire.

\- De toute façon, j'ai déjà pris ma décision, se borna-t-il. Je le ferai, même si tu n'es pas d'accord. A risques égaux, ce sera beaucoup plus cohérent et donc efficace si on s'y met main dans la main.

\- Un jour, je te revaudrai ça, souffla Jack.

Gray rit à nouveau.

\- Je suis toujours en train de rembourser MA dette.

Jack secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne me dois rien.

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de …

\- Arrête ça, Jack. Ça ne me gêne pas de prendre des risques si ça en vaut la peine. Toute vie en vaut la peine, bien sûr. Mais pour toi, on dirait que la sienne vaut bien plus que ça, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi, mais tu as raison, reconnut Jack.

\- A partir du moment où il compte pour toi, il compte pour moi. Il n'y a pas à tortiller. On va s'y mettre à deux. Tu le ramèneras au Dix et je pourrai enfin dormir à peu près tranquille en sachant que tu auras quelqu'un sur qui veiller. Et qui veillera sur toi, j'espère.

Jack eut un sourire triste.

\- C'est sur toi que je devrais veiller.

\- On pourrait éviter de verser encore un peu plus dans le sentimentalisme ? ironisa Gray. Ça va devenir écœurant.

Jack poussa un petit grognement amusé et secoua la tête.

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu et à dans quelques jours pour la suite !_


	5. Partie 5

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 5**

* * *

**.**

**.**

LE moment que Jack détestait le plus dans les Hunger Games depuis qu'il était mentor, c'était celui où il accompagnait l'un de ses tributs dans les derniers instants avant qu'il soit envoyé dans l'arène. Généralement, il se forçait à passer ces instants avec le plus faible des deux. Celui qui risquait d'y rester le plus vite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Son ami Haymitch, qui avait depuis longtemps renoncé à tenir compagnie à ses propres tributs, le taxait de masochisme.

Rompant avec sa propre tradition, il avait choisi cette année de passer les dernières minutes avant le coup d'envoi avec Ianto. Et c'était douloureux et frustrant. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire : « On va les prendre à leur propre jeu et te sauver », « Il n'y en a jamais eu aucun que j'ai voulu sauver plus que toi », « Reste en vie sinon ça me tuera » mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas. Il était quasiment certain que la pièce était sur écoute. Si lui-même avait été chargé de la sécurité des jeux, il l'aurait mise sur écoute. Penser comme eux, c'était une des méthodes de Gray.

\- Trente secondes, égrena la voix artificielle d'un ton neutre.

La pauvre Ianto se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

Jack s'autorisa à le serrer brièvement contre lui. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils soient aussi filmés mais tant pis.

\- Rappelle-toi bien, lui dit-il. Ignore la corne d'abondance. Tire-toi de la zone de lancement dès que le compte à rebours sera fini. Ne porte secours à personne, ne pense qu'à toi. Cours, va le plus loin possible et trouve-toi une planque. Une planque, tu as bien compris ? Si tu peux, ramasse quelque chose au passage qui pourrait servir d'arme.

Dans un effort notable, Ianto hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

\- N'oublie pas, souffla Jack dans un murmure, que je suis avec toi.

Ianto releva soudainement la tête et lui lança son regard perçant. Ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement et intensément, puis Jack hocha la tête.

Il espérait que Ianto avait compris. Qu'il avait compris que Jack avait d'ores et déjà abandonné la pauvre Esther à son sort. Qu'ici, à l'extérieur, il se battrait uniquement pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire clairement : « Reste caché et fais-toi oublier » sans risque de mettre en danger le plan de Gray mais tous deux comptaient sur cette drôle de capacité qu'avait Ianto à se fondre dans le décor et à passer inaperçu. Gray avait fondé son plan en fonction de Ianto, tenant compte de sa personnalité discrète à l'extrême et de sa recherche de solitude.

\- Dix secondes.

Une main sur l'épaule de son tribut, Jack le conduisit, la mort dans l'âme, vers le tuyau transparent dans lequel il allait bientôt s'élever vers l'arène.

_Calme, du calme_, s'exhorta-t-il. Si Ianto ressentait sa propre panique, ça n'allait sûrement pas l'aider.

\- A bientôt, lui souffla-t-il. D'accord, Ianto ?

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de murmurer un « d'accord » que la porte se referma. Lentement, il fut propulsé dans les airs, jusqu'à disparaître totalement de la vue de Jack. Les mains jointes derrière son dos, serrées à s'en faire mal, ce dernier se mit à prier pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il le voyait vivant.

_Il faut être fou_, se sermonna-t-il. _Complètement fou pour s'amouracher d'un tribut._

Il était certain que cet instant, le dernier regard empli de terreur de Ianto avant qu'il ne soit envoyé vers son arène, allait le poursuivre dans ses cauchemars durant des années. Quelle que soit l'issue de ces jeux. Il continuait encore à rêver de l'instant où le nom de Gray avait été tiré au sort lors de la Moisson.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il rentra aux appartements dévolus aux tributs, mentors et accompagnants du District 10. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver Gray et Haymitch. Son étonnement monta d'un cran quand ce dernier, se tournant vers lui, ne lui envoya pas un regard à la « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Au contraire, il brillait une sorte de flamme dans les yeux du mentor du Douze. Et il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sobre.

D'habitude, Haymitch et Gray se toléraient à peine. Là, ils étaient assis côte à côté, proches comme deux vieux complices. Gray tourna à peine la tête à l'entrée de son frère. Il se contenta de lui lancer :

\- Il s'est déjà trouvé une planque.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. L'air concentré et résolu qu'arborait Gray lui avait déjà permis de deviner que Ianto était toujours en vie mais une confirmation ne faisait pas de mal.

Jack prit place aux côtés de son jeune frère, qui se retrouva assis entre les deux anciens vainqueurs. L'écran géant devant lequel ils étaient installés montrait actuellement les carrières des districts 1 et 2 occupés à nouer une sorte d'alliance.

Comme le savait Gray depuis plusieurs jours, l'arène était la reproduction d'une immense ville en ruines. Ianto en avait été informé, ainsi que d'un élément primordial : certains robinets, pas tous mais certains, fonctionnaient encore. Jack lui donc avait donné deux principales consignes : se tenir éloigné des autres et se trouver une planque où il aurait un accès facile à l'eau. Il était possible de survivre plusieurs jours sans manger, et comme leur plan consistait à faire oublier Ianto, Jack ne pouvait pas aller solliciter les sponsors, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mais il était primordial qu'il ait de quoi boire.

A part Gray, Jack et Ianto, personne n'avait su à l'avance la forme qu'allait prendre l'arène. Comme il n'avait presque noué aucun lien avec elle, Jack n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de révéler cette information à Esther. Et évidemment, il n'avait rien dit à Haymitch. Depuis une semaine, ce dernier n'était malheureusement plus seulement son ami, il était le mentor de deux des ennemis mortels de Ianto.

Comme pour répondre à une interrogation muette, la main de Gray se glissa dans celle de Jack. De son pouce, il désigna la direction d'Haymitch. Puis avec son index, il traça un cercle sur la paume de son aîné. Ça signifiait « Il est dans le cercle ». Sous-entendu, il est avec nous. Jack lui décrocha un regard étonné mais Gray, sans lâcher l'écran du regard, émit un bref hochement de tête.

Le plus jeune Harkness resta encore quelques instants, puis se leva et partit. Il avait fort à faire. Des gens à voir. A _corrompre_. Parce c'était ça leur plan. Lutter à l'intérieur, dans le saint des saints : la cellule de commandement des jeux où œuvraient les juges. Faire en sorte qu'ils oublient _sciemment_ Ianto et le laissent dans sa cachette sans chercher à l'en déloger par des moyens artificiels ou des catastrophes provoquées. Et ce, aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus assez de tributs pour que cet oubli soit plausible. Là, Jack prendrait le relais, irait faire de la lèche aux sponsors, usant de son charme pour les persuader d'investir dans l'_outsider_ qu'était Ianto et lui donner les moyens de survivre.

Cette dernière partie serait la plus aisée. Jack savait que si les choses fonctionnaient suffisamment bien pour qu'il ait l'occasion d'aller faire son show auprès des sponsors, la partie était déjà quasiment gagnée. Ce qui était complexe et risqué, c'était le côté corruption. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller trouver directement les juges et leur proposer un _deal_. Il fallait connaître et faire jouer les connexions, trouver les personnes utiles, leurs faire miroiter les faveurs qui feraient mouche. Il fallait rester dans l'ombre, faire en sorte que nul ne s'aperçoivent de là où ils voulaient en venir. Mais Gray était très bon à ce jeu-là. Il faut dire qu'il le pratiquait depuis des années.

Il y avait aussi le risque que Ianto tombe par malchance sur un autre tribut. Jack lui avait appris à se battre du mieux qu'il avait pu. Ianto était dégourdi et réellement courageux pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide. Son problème était son absence totale de confiance en lui.

Si la chance était vraiment avec eux, il resterait planqué assez longtemps pour que les autres s'entretuent tous. Ce serait le cas de figure optimal. Jack n'était pas sûr que même en cas de besoin absolu, Ianto parviendrait à donner la mort à autrui. Tout le monde n'en était pas capable et, du point de vue de Jack, c'étaient plutôt les gens tels que lui-même, aptes à tuer sans hésitation, qui étaient méprisables. Il espérait que Ianto allait pouvoir s'en sortir sans entacher son âme de meurtres. Mais il s'agissait des Hunger Games et cet espoir tenait plus de l'utopie. Durant ses propres jeux, Jack avait tué quatre personnes et il lui semblait qu'Haymitch en avait tué au moins une dizaine durant les siens.

Après que Gray eut quitté la pièce, Jack reporta son attention sur le grand écran devant lui. Les informations que son jeune frère avait grappillées il ne savait où s'avéraient pour le moment exactes. L'arène cette année était une succession de ruines. Certaines ne constituaient plus que des amas informes de pierres, bois et morceaux de fers tordus. D'autres étaient des édifices plus ou moins délabrés. Les décorateurs avaient visiblement voulu donner l'impression d'une ville de taille moyenne ravagée par le passage de chars imaginaires. Les tributs symbolisaient les survivants. Ceux dont la seule aptitude était la chasse devaient être fortement désappointés : rien à chasser là-dedans. Mais si Gray avait raison et que certains robinets fonctionnaient, Jack n'aurait pas été étonné que certains faux garde-manger contiennent de la nourriture.

Il sursauta lorsque, délaissant l'alliance de carrières occupée à faire l'inventaire de leur possession autour de la corne d'abondance, l'émission se mit à faire le point sur la situation des autres survivants. Une fille à l'air hébétée, le visage maculé de sang, errait visiblement sans but au milieu des ruines, totalement à découvert.

\- Quelle idiote, grogna Haymitch.

\- C'est une des tiens ? s'enquit Jack.

L'autre homme secoua la tête dans un geste bref et à l'évidence douloureux.

Jack comprit alors la raison de la présence d'Haymitch à ses côtés, la raison pour laquelle Gray ne le considérait pas comme un ennemi.

Et juste au même instant, Ianto apparut à l'écran. Son point gauche était serré autour d'une barre de fer d'une quarantaine de centimètre. Il était passablement échevelé, ce qui occasionna à Jack une pointe d'inquiétude avant qu'il ne le voit passer sa main droite dans sa tignasse pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois. Il n'eut le temps que de constater que Ianto s'était réfugié dans ce qui ressemblait à une maison en ruine. Une partie de l'habitacle semblait avoir été littéralement éventré et seuls quelques morceaux de charpente pendaient encore dans le vide. L'autre partie était relativement intacte et Ianto devait être en train de l'explorer.

_Pourvu qu'il y ait de l'eau_, songea Jack.

Et l'image changea pour montrer un gamin d'une douzaine d'année qui courait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, sautant par-dessus les gravats.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce petit abruti ? pesta Haymitch. Il se prend pour un lièvre ? Trente secondes, ajouta-t-il dans un marmonnement à l'adresse de Jack.

Il avait une montre à gousset et avait visiblement eu la présence d'esprit de la consulter au début et à la fin de la séquence montrant Ianto. Trente secondes, c'était tout l'intérêt que les juges portaient à Ianto. Parfait.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'un point était à nouveau fait sur les tributs éparpillés dans l'arène, Ianto fut purement et simplement oublié.

Haymitch et Jack échangèrent un bref regard de connivence. Le plan de Gray fonctionnait.

Alors que le soir tombait sur cette première journée de jeux, le visage de Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur, apparut à l'écran, pour la traditionnelle annonce des décès de la journée. Jack se força à éloigner un instant, juste un instant, Ianto de son esprit, pour un moment de recueillement devant la confirmation de ce qu'il savait depuis déjà plusieurs heures : Esther, son autre tribut, était morte. Ni Gray, ni Haymitch ne le lui avait annoncé, il l'avait simplement deviné par rapport à l'absence de la jeune femme à l'écran.

\- Du district 10, annonça Flickerman, Esther Drummond.

La photo de la jeune femme en tenue d'entraînement ainsi que de brèves images de son interview apparurent. Et puis… Jack serra les poings. Ils repassèrent les images de sa mort. Au moins, ça avait été rapide. Au lieu de fuir la corne d'abondance comme le lui avait pourtant conseillé Jack, elle s'y était dirigée à petits pas prudents. Surgissant derrière elle sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, un jeune homme l'avait poignardée. Le coup de canon avait retenti immédiatement. Et elle rejoignait ainsi le cimetière personnel de Jack. C'était le treizième tribut qu'il perdait.

\- Et enfin, du district 12, reprit Flickerman, Adam Smith.

C'était un gamin blondinet de treize ou quatorze ans à l'air totalement paumé. Il avait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de rechercher à fuir le secteur de la corne d'abondance mais dans sa panique, était venu quasiment se jeter aux pieds du solide garçon du Onze qui l'avait étranglé sans scrupule. La scène était tout particulièrement horrible. Jack posa sa main sur le bras d'Haymitch.

\- Et Loïs Habiba, termina le présentateur.

Il s'agissait d'une jolie métisse d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle avait été tuée peut-être deux minutes après Esther, par le même tribut.

Jack et Haymitch échangèrent un regard.

\- Pour celui-là, j'espère que la fin sera lente et douloureuse, cracha l'ami de Jack.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils dans une mimique approbatrice.

* * *

.

.

_Et voilà, Ianto est lancé parmi les fauves... A votre avis, le plan de Gray et Jack va-t-il fonctionner sans problèmes ?_

_Merci à tou(te)s pour votre fidélité ! Je vous adore. Passez un excellent dimanche !_


	6. Partie 6

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 6**

* * *

.

.

Le plan de Gray n'avait qu'un seul désavantage du point de vue de Jack : l'ignorance. Il avait beau rester devant l'écran aussi souvent qu'il était humainement possible de le faire, cela ne lui apportait rien puisque Ianto n'y apparaissait pas.

Au soir du deuxième jour, voyant Jack prêt à exploser d'anxiété à l'amorce de l'annonce des décédés de la journée, Haymitch avait tenté de le rassurer :

\- S'il avait été attaqué, tu sais bien qu'ils auraient montré la séquence.

Jack savait qu'il avait totalement raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'apparaissait pas que Ianto n'était pas filmé en permanence. Même si les juges s'étaient totalement désintéressés de lui, ils n'auraient pas manqué de diffuser, même en différé, les images d'une attaque si le jeune homme en avait essuyé une.

L'impuissance était terrible. Être là, à l'abri et inutile, ne sachant pas s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin d'aide et étant, de toute façon, incapable de la lui fournir pour le moment. Ce que Jack s'était mis à craindre tout particulièrement, c'était l'annonce d'une mort naturelle qu'on ne se serait même pas donné la peine de montrer.

Mais lors du cinquième jour, il s'aperçut que c'était sous-estimer Ianto.

Jack et Gray étaient seuls devant la télévision. L'image s'intéressait au tribut du Cinq, un garçon de dix-sept ans qui ne payait pas de mine mais s'était avéré étonnamment résistant.

La bande des carrières en avait eu marre de végéter près de la corne d'abondance et s'était mise en tête de traquer les quelques autres survivants. L'imminence de leur arrivée avait contraint le jeune homme du Cinq à fuir sa planque. Il s'était éloigné rapidement et errait actuellement dans le côté ouest de l'arène. Le soir commençait à tomber et il était très probablement à la recherche d'une nouvelle cachette. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir intrigué à l'arrière d'une camionnette à moitié couchée sur le flanc. Il y farfouillait énergiquement, laissant ses arrières complètement à découvert. Depuis leur fauteuil, Gray et Jack purent voir une ombre se découper depuis une ruelle perpendiculaire et s'approcher lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… souffla Jack, éberlué devant la créature qui se dévoilait lentement dans le soir couchant.

Vêtue d'une sorte de combinaison de travail bleue, la tête curieusement disproportionnée et le dos voûté, cela ressemblait à un mélange entre un humain et une sorte de bête sauvage particulièrement disgracieuse.

Lorsque la créature tourna le coin de la rue, elle aperçut le jeune homme toujours pris par sa fouille. Poussant une sorte de grognement, elle dévoila une mâchoire aux dents longues et visiblement tranchantes comme des rasoirs.

\- Oh par l'enfer ! jura Gray.

Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'ils le virent. Ianto. Sa planque était dans la rue même où l'autre tribut était en train de fouiller. En quelques secondes, Jack eut la confirmation qu'il se débrouillait bien : on le voyait de dos et il était à plat ventre dans ce qui ressemblait à un grenier, en train d'observer la scène avec une longue vue. Il sut aussi immédiatement que la situation allait dégénérer rapidement : les images de Ianto avaient quelques instants de retard, ça se voyait à la position de la créature dans la rue. Les programmateurs avaient donc décidés d'inclure le jeune homme dans la scène parce qu'il s'apprêtait à y prendre part…

Gray comprit au même moment.

\- Putain de merde ! jura-t-il de plus belle. Reste où tu es, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Ça ne servait à rien évidemment. Rapide et silencieux, Ianto se leva et abandonna sa longue vue, permettant à la caméra de faire un bref point sur sa petite installation : de l'eau, des vivres, des couvertures.

_Ne me dit pas que tu vas abandonner ça pour te porter au secours d'un de tes ennemis mortels !_ pensa Jack avec une pointe de colère.

Tout se passa très vite : un hurlement de terreur. Le temps que Ianto quitte sa cachette, la créature avait déjà atteint l'autre garçon qui s'était retourné pour se retrouver nez à nez avec des dents en lames de rasoir. Puis, foudroyant comme l'éclair, Ianto se jeta sur eux par la droite et d'un bon coup de barre de fer, assomma la créature qui rejoignit les gravats au sol.

Les deux tributs se dévisagèrent alors. Prudemment, Ianto fit un pas en arrière et brandit à nouveau son arme de fortune. L'instant sembla suspendu dans l'air. Puis, le type du Cinq expira bruyamment.

\- On dirait que je te dois une fière chandelle, lâcha-t-il.

Ianto haussa les sourcils pour toute réponse. L'autre fit un pas en avant puis leva légèrement les mains.

\- Je ne suis même pas armé, dit-il avec ce qui ressemblait à du dépit. J'ai dû quitter ma planque dans l'urgence… Ces fils de putes de carrières se ramenaient.

Ils continuèrent à se dévisager.

\- Je suis Harper, au passage. Owen Harper.

Il tendit la main à Ianto. Après une hésitation, ce dernier s'avança prudemment pour la prendre, sans réellement baisser son arme.

\- Jones. Ianto Jones, lâcha-t-il.

Il détourna finalement les yeux de son camarade d'infortune pour les poser sur la créature au sol.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose… ?

\- Pas le temps pour une autopsie, mon pote ! dit Harper. Si ses petits copains traînent dans le coin, j'ai pas envie de rester là à découvert…

Ianto haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard ironique vers la fourgonnette.

\- Tu m'observais depuis tout à l'heure ? déduisit Owen.

Seul un nouveau haussement de sourcils lui répondit.

\- T'es pas très causant, hein ? Exactement ce que j'aime chez autrui.

L'image des deux jeunes hommes disparut pour laisser la place à l'image de Flickerman dans les studios d'où se tournaient les séquences d'animation.

\- Cette créature, commença-t-il en s'adressant à son acolyte présentateur, se nomme un Wheevil. Il s'agit d'une …

Jack n'en écouta pas plus. Il réalisa qu'il était assis tout au bord de son fauteuil, comme prêt à s'élancer il ne savait où et que sa main gauche enserrait le bras de son frère dans une poigne de fer qui devait sûrement lui faire mal. Il le lâcha. Gray ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu. Il fixait toujours l'écran. Il avait l'air à bout de souffle.

\- Je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, dit-il.

Jack le dévisagea.

\- Je crois qu'il est très intelligent, plus même qu'on ne l'a cru. Sauver ce type était une décision consciente.

Jack ne dit rien.

\- Tu as vu sa planque ? poursuivit Gray. Il s'est organisé. Il…

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

\- Je ne devrais pas dire ça alors qu'il est toujours là-dedans, souffla Gray. Mais je pense qu'inconsciemment, tu t'es choisi quelqu'un à ta mesure. Au début, je l'ai pris pour une sorte d'oisillon tombé du nid qui touchait ton instinct de protection…

\- Il touche mon instinct de protection.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas un oisillon. La timidité le paralyse, Jack, tu l'as bien vu. Mais s'il se révèle… S'il se révèle…

\- Tu as raison, le coupa Jack. Ne me dis pas ça maintenant.

Gray déglutit, hocha la tête et se mit debout.

\- Va chercher Haymitch, dit-il. C'est le moment pour qu'il se mette à dessaouler. Il va bientôt être temps pour les sponsors.

Le poing gauche de Jack se resserra, en un geste compulsif, reflet d'une détermination farouche.

* * *

.

.

P_our ce chapitre, je voulais faire une dédicace spéciale à __**Pyrhra**__ qui, dans une boutade lorsque j'ai commencé à parler de cette idée de crossover, a inspiré la scène de la rencontre entre Owen et Ianto. Je me rappelle mot pour mot ce que tu m'avais écrit : « des wheevils dans l'arène ? ». Et moi de penser « Mais ouais… c'est bien vu ! ». Cette scène m'est venue toute seule. Donc, merci !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour la suite des aventures de Owen et Ianto…_


	7. Partie 7

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

Note : une « Guess » m'a laissée une review sur la partie précédente. Comme tu parles de plongée, je pense te reconnaître (sauf si j'ai plusieurs lectrices qui font de la plongée, les veinardes!) mais au cas où, je préfère te remercier ici !

* * *

**PARTIE 7**

* * *

**Publiée le 03 octobre 2014**

.  
.

Ianto et son tout nouvel allié réapparurent à l'écran, plusieurs heures plus tard, au lever du jour. Ils étaient visiblement dans le grenier d'une maison en ruine mais au vu des images de la veille, ce n'était pas le même que celui dans lequel se trouvait Ianto quand il était descendu porter secours à Owen.

Gray émit un sifflement d'admiration.

\- Il ne l'a pas amené dans sa planque… Il en avait une autre au cas où ! Bien joué, vraiment bien joué…

Jack ressentit un élan de fierté. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule, se sermonna-t-il. Il n'était absolument pour rien dans la présence d'esprit de son tribut.

Ianto et Owen discutaient stratégie.

\- On est encore sept. Les carrières du 1 et du 2, le mec du 7 et toi et moi, énuméra le tribut du Cinq en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Je sais, souffla Ianto.

\- La bouffe se fait rare, pour les carrières comme pour nous, pauvres mortels. Pour ce que j'en sais, ils ont laissé la corne d'abondance sans protection. Ils savent qu'ils ne tiendront plus beaucoup de jours et ils vont nous traquer sans relâche.

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Il nous faut un plan, poursuivit Harper.

\- Propose, je suis tout ouïe.

\- On ne peut pas les attaquer frontalement : ils sont plus forts, armés et plus nombreux. Il faudrait les amener à se séparer.

Ianto approuva à nouveau de la tête, visiblement plongé dans une intense réflexion.

\- Ils savent que leur nombre fait leur force, souffla-t-il. Ils ne se sépareront qu'en cas d'urgence. Il faut les faire paniquer, les amener dans une situation où ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de devoir agir simultanément sur deux fronts.

\- T'as une idée dernière la tête, constata le jeune homme du Cinq.

Ianto émit un sourire que Jack aurait aimé pouvoir capturer en bouteille, un sourire derrière laquelle sa timidité s'effaçait un peu pour laisser place à de la malice.

\- Les carrières ont un fonctionnement assez primaire, expliqua-t-il. Tuer, bouffer. Je présume qu'ils ont dû amasser leur réserve de nourriture dans le lieu qu'ils voient comme le symbole de leur domination dans ces Jeux…

\- La corne d'abondance, souffla Owen.

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- Si on se base sur le fait qu'ils ont trop confiance en eux pour prendre la précaution de dissimuler leurs provisions en différents endroits, l'imminence d'une destruction intempestive devrait les faire rappliquer ventre à terre, tu me suis ?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile de foutre le feu à leurs provisions, poursuivit Ianto, surtout que j'ai ça...

Il sortit de sa poche un briquet.

Owen émit un sifflement admiratif.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans des décombres, expliqua Ianto en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Le plus compliqué sera de créer une tentation suffisante pour que certains soient distraits. Quelque chose de plus fort que la crainte de perdre leurs provisions.

\- L'envie de tuer, comprit Owen.

Ianto hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tu es bon à l'arc, non ? demanda-t-il.

Harper hocha la tête avec l'air de celui qui ne voit pas trop où vous voulez en venir.

\- J'en ai récupéré un sur le corps d'une fille mais je ne sais pas m'en servir. Donc voilà ce que je te propose : on recherche les carrières dans l'arène. Une fois qu'on les a repérés, tu pars vers la corne d'abondance pendant que je les suis. Tu mets le feu et au moment où ils apercevront la fumée, je joue les appâts humains.

\- Non ! s'écria Jack derrière son écran.

Lui et Gray échangèrent un regard paniqué pendant qu'à l'écran, Ianto poursuivait, implacable :

\- Dès que le feu aura pris, tu te trouves un point en hauteur et tu dégommes ceux qui viendront voir ce qui se passe. Moi de mon côté, je sème les miens. Puis on se rejoint ici et on réfléchit à un moyen de s'occuper de ceux qui resteront …

\- Et s'ils te rattrapent ? souffla Owen.

\- Je cours plutôt vite. C'est utile quand on bosse dans un élevage, tu sais. Je préfère prendre le risque plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils me tombent dessus ici ou que je crève de faim.

Il eut un sourire sans joie, puis reprit.

\- J'espère que tu sais viser correctement parce que la fille du Six n'avait plus que quatre flèches dans son carquois…

Harper lui jeta un regard noir, mécontent de voir ses capacités remises en cause et Ianto haussa un sourcil.

Étonnement, le plan de Ianto se déroula plutôt bien. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure aux deux complices pour repérer les carrières, ces derniers se déplaçaient sans la moindre discrétion. Par ailleurs, l'arène était plutôt petite. Owen partit vers la corne d'abondance et curieusement, les juges firent le choix de continuer à suivre Ianto qui, silencieux et furtif, suivait les quatre carrières à la trace. Après environ vingt minutes, de la fumée s'éleva à l'est. La fille du Deux fut la première à le remarquer.

\- Regardez ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la colonne de fumée noire. Ça vient de la place centrale !

C'était le lieu où était située la corne d'abondance qui, cette année, avait la forme d'une immense fontaine vidée de son eau.

Ianto choisit cet instant pour sortir de sa cachette et passa devant le groupe de carrières à fond le train.

\- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout celui-là ?! s'exclama le tribut du district 1.

Une lueur s'était allumée dans son regard. Jack la reconnut sans mal. Les carrières avec qui il s'était jadis allié avait la même : celle du prédateur flairant enfin une proie intéressante.

\- On s'en fiche, on le traquera plus tard ! mendia sa camarade de district en le retenant par le bras. Toute notre bouffe est là-bas, Harold, merde !

Le dénommé Harold échangea un regard avec l'autre tribut masculin.

\- Toi et Suzie, vous allez voir ce qui se passe, ordonna-t-il à la fille. Gardez l'œil ouvert, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Oswald et moi, on s'occupe du type.

Dégainant pour l'un un couteau de chasse et pour l'autre une hache, ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de Ianto. Les filles échangèrent un regard et se mirent à courir en direction de la colonne de fumée.

Alors qu'on l'avait perdu de vue depuis qu'il était parti en courant, l'écran se mit à montrer alternativement Ianto et ses deux poursuivants. Comme cela arrive parfois dans des moments de stress extrême, Jack se fit une réflexion totalement inutile : ils avaient tous les trois le même âge : 18 ans, l'âge limite auquel on pouvait être recruté pour les jeux. Mais si les deux carrières avaient un physique taillé pour les jeux, tout en muscles, Ianto était plus petit et très mince même s'il n'avait plus une apparence d'adolescent. Et ce physique, très désavantageux en cas de corps à corps, était plutôt une bénédiction dans la situation présente : léger et donc plus rapide, Ianto avait pris une large avance. L'inégalité du terrain jonché de ruine ne le dérangeait pas : il courait en de larges enjambées, sautant habillement autour des débris, contournant sans ralentir ceux qui étaient trop gros. En comparaison, les deux carrières avaient l'air de gros lourdauds et celui du Deux se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans des débris de béton, les faisant tous les deux ralentir.

Puis soudain, Jack sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine alors que Ianto poussait un gémissement de douleur et s'arrêtait net en se tenant le flanc droit à deux mains. Tout à sa course, il n'avait pas vu un morceau de fenêtre brisée de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, piège quasiment mortel qui dépassait d'un tas de gravats et qui était venu se planter juste au dessus de son bassin. Il sembla prendre une seconde pour analyser la situation, puis inspira et d'un geste décidé, retira le morceau de verre qui était toujours planté dans son flanc. La caméra zooma sur le verre pointu comme une lame et couvert de sang qu'il jeta par terre. Les doigts ensanglantés, Ianto pressa son tee-shirt contre sa blessure et reprit courageusement sa course.

C'est à cet instant précis que deux coups de canon claquèrent dans l'air, à environ une minute d'intervalle. Sans s'arrêter de courir, Ianto donna un coup de poing dans le vide en un geste de jubilation.

Les carrières stoppèrent net, se dévisagèrent et firent demi-tour d'un même mouvement pour se diriger vers la fumée qui s'intensifiait.

Ianto tourna un coin de rue au pas de course. Puis, stoppant net, il se dissimula sous un proche et inspecta les alentours en prenant de grandes inspirations pour retrouver son souffle, sa main gauche toujours crispée sur sa blessure. Il poussa la porte de ce qui ressemblait à une boutique et entra. Les concepteurs de l'arène avaient apparemment voulu donner l'impression d'un pillage en règle : tous les étals avaient été renversés et il régnait un capharnaüm sans nom dans la pièce. Contournant le comptoir, Ianto pénétra dans l'arrière boutique et y trouva ce qu'il semblait chercher : une porte dérobée. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, inspecta à nouveau la nouvelle rue qui se présentait à lui et décidant que la voie était libre, s'engagea dehors en rasant les murs.

* * *

.

.

_A suivre …_

_Merci d'avoir lu et bon week-end à tous !_


	8. Partie 8

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 8**

* * *

.

.

_Précédemment_ :

_Contournant le comptoir, Ianto pénétra dans l'arrière boutique et y trouva ce qu'il semblait chercher : une porte dérobée. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, inspecta à nouveau la nouvelle rue qui se présentait à lui et décidant que la voie était libre, s'engagea dehors en rasant les murs._

_._

Jack et Gray se dévisagèrent et Jack se leva d'un bond.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir exactement où ils en étaient : Gray ne pouvait plus rien faire, Ianto était bien trop exposé maintenant, les juges ne l'ignoreraient plus. Mais il venait de faire preuve de courage et d'intelligence, prenant la position de véritable _challenger_, c'était donc le moment pour Jack d'aller se rappeler au bon souvenir des sponsors pour lui obtenir de quoi soigner sa blessure.

Ce ne fut pas très difficile en réalité. Les deux carrières restant n'attiraient pas beaucoup la sympathie cette année et la soudaine révélation de ce tribut du district 10, rapide et hardi, avait largement excité certains sponsors qui se montrèrent plus que disposés à lui donner un coup de pouce.

« Tiens-bon, je suis avec toi » écrivit Jack sur le traditionnel bout de papier qui était glissé dans le parachute.

\- Il a reçu ton p'tit cadeau, lui lança Haymitch en guise d'accueil lorsque Jack rejoignit les appartements du Dix.

Le mentor du Douze, l'air un peu chiffonné, avait rejoint Gray devant la télé.

\- Pourquoi ces tronches d'enterrement ? souffla Jack en prenant place aux côtés d'Haymitch.

-Son pote Owen est mort.

Jack sursauta.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment…

\- Et le crétin du 7 s'est retrouvé piégé dans les flammes, il est mort aussi.

Gray, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, détourna enfin les yeux de l'écran pour les poser sur Jack. Le pouce entre les lèvres, il se rongeait furieusement l'ongle et son regard comportait comme une lueur de panique qui serra les entrailles de Jack.

\- Le final va être pour ce soir, dit Gray. Les deux carrières sont en train de le traquer.

L'écran les montrait justement, occupés à mettre à sac une maison. Jack sentit la nausée monter.

Caesar Flickerman, incapable de contenir son excitation, prit l'antenne pour le point sur les événements de la journée.

Flickerman montra d'abord la mort des carrières féminines du Un et du Deux. Alors qu'elles arrivaient aux abords de la place centrale en feu et semblaient chercher autour d'elles, paniquées, un moyen d'éteindre l'incendie, la caméra montra le jeune Owen, posté au sommet d'une ruine, armer son arc et tirer une flèche qui atteignit la fille du Deux en plein dans l'œil. Elle mourut sur le coup. L'autre hurla et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, si bien que la deuxième flèche la manqua. Il en arma une troisième, et atteignit sa cible. Un deuxième coup de canon retentit.

La mort du tribut du Sept était particulièrement insoutenable. Comme Owen s'était enfui, que les deux filles étaient mortes et les deux carrières restant encore trop éloignés pour pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit pour maîtriser le feu, celui-ci s'était propagé rapidement et le jeune homme s'était retrouvé encerclé par les flammes. Jack vit Gray fermer les yeux et se plonger la tête dans ses mains, incapable d'en revoir la scène. Haymitch de son côté, était plus pâle que la mort. Ce tribut était celui qui, quelques jours plus tôt, avait tué Esther et Loïs.

Puis Flickerman repassa ce qu'il appela « l'instant terrible » de cette journée et Jack frissonna en voyant Ianto apparaître à l'écran. Il marchait à pas rapides dans ce que Jack reconnut comme le coin de l'arène où était située sa plaque. Soudain, un hurlement retentit, rappelant un peu trop la scène de la veille pour que ce soit un hasard. Et pour cause : la créature – le wheevil comme l'appelait Flickerman – n'avait pas été tuée par Ianto la veille. Il l'avait juste assommée. Elle devait avoir repris connaissance entre temps, prête à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ianto arriva trop tard cette fois-ci et l'odieuse bestiole eut le temps de planter sa mâchoire dans la gorge du pauvre Owen avant que Ianto ne réussisse à les atteindre. D'un coup de barre de fer, il repoussa l'animal, puis lui explosa consciencieusement le crâne. Il était trop tard pour son allié, Ianto l'avait déjà compris puisqu'il s'approcha doucement du jeune homme dont le sang recouvrait déjà le sol.

\- Merci… pour l'arc… parvient à baragouiner Harper.

Et il rendit son dernier souffle.

Ianto se mit à trembler violemment. Et Jack savait. Il savait avec acuité ce que son tribut pouvait ressentir en ce moment même. L'homme qui venait de mourir sous ses yeux n'était pas un ami. S'ils avaient réussi à abattre tous les carrières, ils se seraient de toute façon retrouvés dans une position fâcheuse car seul l'un d'eux pouvait ressortir de là vivant. Mais c'était un camarade d'infortune. Quelqu'un qui avait partagé son sort, qui était comme lui, qui savait exactement ce que lui-même pouvait ressentir. En voyant Owen mourir, c'était comme si Ianto s'était vu lui-même agoniser.

Flickerman, au comble de l'excitation, sortit la ritournelle habituelle selon laquelle ces jeux _passionnants_ allaient semble-t-il connaître très bientôt leur apothéose, puis l'émission en revient aux deux carrières. Ils marchaient dans une rue et semblaient se disputer. Le ton était monté assez vite apparemment, l'un reprochant à l'autre la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé aux filles, tandis que le deuxième était furieux d'avoir perdu la trace de sa proie.

\- Arrête de faire ta fillette ! s'énerva ce dernier. Elles auraient dû crever de toute façon, ne fais pas comme si tu le savais pas ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'on n'ait pas eu à accomplir le sale boulot.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on est pour toi ? lui jeta l'autre à la figure. Juste bons à égorger quand le moment est venu ?!

Le tribut du Un ricana en une approbation implicite et l'autre se saisit de la hache qu'il portait accrochée à sa ceinture. Ce geste mit le feu aux poudres et Jack, incrédule et ne croyant pas en sa chance, les regarda se jeter l'un sur l'autre et se lancer dans une lutte à mort.

Ces deux hommes avaient été entraînés au combat, ça se voyait. Chacun était aussi féroce et résistant que l'autre, tous les coups étaient permis et chacun prenait tour à tour l'ascendant sur le combat sans qu'aucun ne domine vraiment. Finalement, le tribut du Un se retrouva au dessus de son ancien allié, en train de lui claquer la tête contre un pavé qui dépassait de la route. L'autre se débâtait comme un beau diable.

\- Oh bon sang ! souffla Gray, je ne peux pas le croire, ils vont s'entretuer ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai !

Il y eut un hurlement rauque et un coup de canon retentit. Un seul. Pendant un instant, les deux combattants restèrent l'un sur l'autre, puis le tribut du Un se retourna maladroitement et se retrouva étendu sur le dos, à quelques centimètres de sa victime. En se débattant, cette dernière avait réussi à lui prendre son couteau et à le lui planter à plusieurs reprises dans le ventre et le torse. Saignant abondamment, le survivant semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et resta étendu sur le sol en poussant des gémissements d'agonie.

Les minutes passèrent. Un hovercraft vint emporter le cadavre du tribut du Deux. L'autre carrière semblait s'accrocher à la vie tandis qu'une mare de sang commençait à se former autour de lui.

Gray, Haymitch et Jack étaient comme suspendus à l'écran alors que les juges se désintéressaient du carrière agonisant pour s'intéresser à Ianto. Il était en bien meilleure forme, ce qui n'était pas très difficile. Il portait à la main un des bandages que Jack lui avait fait parvenir. Il s'était coupé plus légèrement dans la paume en retirant le verre de son flanc.

Il était visiblement en pleine tergiversation, inspectant les alentours avec sa longue vue, mais le combat qui venait de coûter la vie au tribut du Deux s'était déroulé trop loin pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit. Se dirigeant vers le milieu de la pièce, il planta fermement son regard vers un des murs, là où il avait deviné que se trouvait une caméra. Il ne dit rien mais Jack le comprit. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre que le tribut restant vienne pour l'achever.

Évoluant avec précaution dans l'arène silencieuse, il se dirigea vers l'ouest, direction dans laquelle il avait dû entendre le coup de canon. De l'autre côté de l'arène, le feu allumé par Owen et qui avait coûté la vie au tribut du district Sept, était en train de mourir de lui-même, même si quelques ruines continuaient à se consumer.

Il fallut environ une demi-heure à Ianto pour trouver l'autre survivant, parce qu'il avançait lentement, en s'efforçant de rester toujours à couvert. Précautions inutiles vu l'état de son dernier adversaire qui se vidait toujours de son sang sur le sol, mais Ianto l'ignorait bien sûr.

Finalement il l'aperçut et approcha lentement, toujours à couvert, assez prêt pour pouvoir évaluer la situation, assez loin pour que le blessé qui gémissait ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence.

Il était évident que Ianto ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'osait pas s'approcher du blessé et restait simplement debout, à quelques dizaine de mètres. Jack se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

La pénombre tomba lentement. Puis soudain, comme chaque soir, le gigantesque écran sur le dôme s'alluma et l'arène se retrouva baignée dans une lumière bleutée. L'éternelle musique patriotique retentit bruyamment dans l'arène silencieuse pendant que l'emblème des jeux s'étalait dans le ciel artificiel. Puis commença le morbide rappel des décédés du jour. Il y eut d'abord les deux dernières filles, des districts 1 et 2, suivies du tribut du 2. Puis le visage d'Owen apparut au-dessus de la mention « district 5 » et la caméra qui filmait Ianto zooma sur son poing gauche qui se resserra compulsivement. Enfin, après avoir montré la photo du jeune garçon du Sept, l'écran redevint noir et le silence retomba.

Les heures s'égrenèrent. Le blessé continuait à geindre et à gémir, il semblait à demi-conscient. Et Ianto, assis sur une poutre en bois, son éternelle barre de fer en main, semblait ne pas savoir lui-même ce qu'il attendait.

A l'aube, alors que Ianto buvait dans la bouteille qu'il emportait partout, attachée à sa ceinture, le dénommé Harold qui semblait un peu plus conscient depuis quelques minutes, s'aperçut soudain de sa présence.

\- Psssst, psssst ! appela-t-il.

Ianto sursauta.

\- Hé, Dix ! marmonna l'autre, je … sais que t'es là !

Parler semblait lui demander un effort manifeste.

Ianto se leva et s'approcha prudemment.

\- Putain qu'est-ce que t'attends ! grogna l'autre. Viens finir le travail.

Ianto était assez près pour qu'ils puissent se dévisager.

\- Sois un homme ! lâcha le blessé après quelques minutes, quand il vit que Ianto n'avait pas l'air décidé à faire un pas de plus.

Ianto semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure particulièrement intense.

Et dans les appartements du Dix où personne n'avait ne serait-ce que fermé l'œil de la nuit, les avis aussi étaient partagés :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ce foutu gamin ! s'impatienta Haymitch.

Gray lui jeta un regard noir.

\- T'es cinglé ! lâcha-t-il. Ce serait de la folie de s'approcher d'un carrière à l'agonie alors qu'il n'a qu'à laisser la nature faire son œuvre !

Jack ne dit rien mais si la transmission de pensée avait pu fonctionner, il aurait hurlé à Ianto de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

Finalement, Ianto secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière. L'autre tribut, qui avait toujours la tête tourné vers lui, se mit à l'agonir d'insultes, si bien qu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et se mit à cracher du sang.

Puis sa respiration erratique reprit. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

\- T'es un p'tit malin, toi, hein ? lâcha brusquement le blessé d'une voix rauque. Le feu, c'était toi ?

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'étais pas tout seul.

\- L'autre, tu l'as buté ?

Ianto secoua la tête.

Son adversaire eut un rire sans joie et toussa encore un peu de sang.

\- On ne veut… pas se salir les mains… dit-il.

Chaque mot semblait lui coûter un effort considérable.

\- Bah t'as raison, p'tit con.

Et lentement, il fit un mouvement de la main gauche, celle que Ianto ne pouvait pas voir parce qu'elle était caché par le corps du blessé. Et la lame d'un couteau, brillant dans la lumière naissante du jour, apparut brièvement.

\- Si tu t'étais approché assez près… je t'aurais planté ça… dans le ventre.

L'expression de Ianto était fermée, indéchiffrable.

\- Il est trop tard, je vais crever, j'le sens, lâcha l'autre. J'peux pas croire que ce soit un bouseux du Dix qui va gagner à ma place…

Et ce furent ces dernières paroles. Un coup de canon retentit soudain, faisant violemment sursauter Ianto.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs ! claironna la voix du haut juge. Voici le vainqueur des soixante-septièmes Hunger Games ! Du district 10 : Ianto Jones !

Se levant d'un bon, Gray et Jack tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Oh, je ne peux pas le croire ! On a réussi ! On a réussi, bon sang ! souffla Gray.

Haymitch tapota gentiment l'épaule de Jack. Et pendant ce temps, à l'écran, Ianto avait l'air totalement hébété …

* * *

.

.

_A la lecture de vos reviews, il est clair qu vous supposiez que l'intégralité de l'histoire allait porter sur les jeux de Ianto mais en fait … non ! Pas du tout. Ce n'est que le début, mes petits ! Moi, ce qui m'intéresse essentiellement c'est l'après Hunger Games, le rôle de mentor et la place que ça donne dans la société de Panem. _

_Je sais aussi que beaucoup d'entre-vous aimiez beaucoup Owen alors que j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... Comme certaines l'avaient judicieusement soulevé, il fallait nécessairement qu'il meurt pour que Ianto vive._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et à dans quelques jours où on verra la suite des événements par les yeux de Ianto, pour changer un peu !_


	9. Partie 9

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 9**

* * *

.

.

Pour Ianto Jones, vainqueur des soixante-septièmes Hunger Games, la suite immédiate des jeux fut comme un tourbillon de sons, de couleurs et de gens auxquels il ne parvenait pas à donner le moindre sens. Il avait l'impression d'être un automate, l'impression que son cerveau s'était tout simplement déconnecté depuis que la voix dans le haut-parleur, avait annoncé non pas seulement sa victoire – qui lui était indifférente – mais la possibilité de _vivre_.

La seule constante depuis sa sortie de l'arène, c'était Jack. Ça pouvait paraître bizarre dit comme ça, mais c'était vrai. Dans l'hovercraft qui l'avait emmené loin de l'arène, allongé sur un lit médicalisé où on lui avait refait avec soin des bandages à la main et au flanc, Ianto avait retrouvé dans sa poche le petit mot que Jack avait glissé dans le parachute qu'il lui avait fait parvenir : « Tiens bon, je suis avec toi. J. ». Et le tout nouveau vainqueur s'était rendu compte que c'était vrai. Jack était avec lui et ce, depuis le début. Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Ianto, Jack Harkness, le héros, le grand vainqueur du Dix, s'était pris d'affection pour lui et avait été à ses côtés à chaque pas avant qu'il ne soit envoyé dans l'arène. Et après.

Jack faisait peur à Ianto au départ. Trop charismatique, trop sûr de lui, il le renvoyait à son propre mal-être. Mais cet homme avait une vertu incroyable que Ianto n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez lui : la patience. Il ne rabrouait pas Ianto, ne s'énervait pas lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à faire quelque chose, ne le méprisait pas lorsqu'il se mettait à bégayer parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qui allaient bien plus vite que ses mots. Au contraire, il posait une main apaisante sur son bras et lui adressait ce sourire plein de douceur, si surprenant dans ce visage que tous les habitants du Dix associaient au courage et à la force.

Non seulement, le conseil très simple de Jack « reste planqué aussi longtemps que possible » s'était révélé diablement efficace dans l'arène, mais en plus une sorte de volonté de ne pas le décevoir, de ne pas faire honte à l'une des rares personnes a lui avoir jamais manifesté de la considération avait galvanisé Ianto et l'avait aidé à ne pas se laisser abattre.

Et finalement, maintenant que les jeux étaient finis et que Ianto, qui n'aurait jamais imaginé en sortir en vie, ne savait pas trop quoi faire de lui-même, Jack était à nouveau là, à le soutenir et à l'accompagner.

La pire épreuve avait été l'interview post-victoire avec un Caesar Flickerman tellement dégoulinant d'enthousiasme qu'il lui en avait donné le tournis. Elle lui avait semblé durer des heures. Des heures à devoir contempler sa propre image et bien pire encore : les morts de tous ses camarades d'infortune, plus violentes les unes que les autres. La courte agonie d'Owen lui parut encore pire vu dans le prisme de l'écran géant du plateau télé. Une nausée persistante menaçait à tout instant de le faire craquer et la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher était ce que lui avait dit Jack juste avant qu'il ne rentre sur le plateau « plus que cette épreuve à passer et on rentre là où on te fichera enfin la paix ». Ianto ne rêvait plus que ça : qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il avait envie de calme, d'un endroit où il ne serait plus obligé en permanence de se surveiller pour montrer la façade de vainqueur qu'on attendait de lui alors qu'il n'était plus qu'une boule de terreur et de stress. Étonnement, le train, dont il gardait un si mauvais souvenir parce qu'à l'aller il avait passé l'intégralité du voyage à imaginer quel scénario allait adopter sa propre mort, s'avéra prendre la forme d'un premier havre de paix. Jack le colla d'autorité dans un des grands lits luxueux que comportaient les cabines et lui ordonna de dormir. Le roulis du train le berça et Ianto s'endormit. Il dormit presque deux jours d'affilé.

A son réveil, le train filait toujours résolument vers le sud, à une vitesse constante et vertigineuse qui donnait un peu le tournis. Ou peut-être avait-il le tournis parce qu'il avait trop dormi. Avec l'impression d'être seulement à moitié conscient, Ianto se dirigea vers le wagon restaurant. Il y trouva Jack qui était assis seul dans un fauteuil, une tasse dans une main, un livre dans l'autre.

\- Hey ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux en apercevant Ianto. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme émergeant d'un coma, avoua Ianto.

Jack sourit.

\- Il y a du thé, dit-il en désignant une théière finement ouvragée qui reposait sur la table.

Ianto se servit docilement une tasse, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de l'autre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demanda le nouveau vainqueur après avoir bu une ou deux gorgées.

\- Tu vas être accueilli par le maire et tout le district en liesse.

Ianto ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et fut étonné que Jack ne le réprimande pas. Pour tout dire, c'était loin d'être la première fois que Ianto manifestait un comportement en non-conformité avec la philosophie du Capitole – qui dans le cas présent par exemple, exigeait de lui qu'il se montre ravi d'être acclamé par les habitants de son district – et qu'au lieu de le désapprouver, Jack lui manifestait de la compréhension et même une certaine forme de connivence. Ça surprenait le jeune homme à chaque fois.

Jack était un vainqueur et donc un enfant chéri du Capitole. En plus de ça, son frère, que Ianto avait vu plusieurs fois au cours de sa semaine de préparation car il traînait toujours dans les appartements du Dix, y vivait et y travaillait. Et même avant de devenir un vainqueur, Jack était un privilégié pour ce que Ianto en savait. Ses parents étaient des fonctionnaires et ils vivaient dans la ville qui constituait le noyau central du Dix, loin des campagnes, de la misère et de la famine.

Mais contre toute vraisemblance, Jack n'était pas un adorateur du Capitole. Ianto ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme les types de la télé qui glorifiaient la force et le sacrifice. Pas une seule fois, son mentor n'avait évoqué la nécessité d'honorer leur district ou de présenter ses respects au Capitole. Pour ce que Ianto pouvait en juger, Jack lui avait bien plus expliqué comment _contourner_ les règles du jeu qu'encouragé à les respecter. Ianto croyait se souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu à la télé avec Caesar Flickerman, agir comme si ce dernier était son plus vieil ami. Pourtant, hors caméra, le _Mr Propagande du Capitole_ ne semblait inspirer à Jack qu'un mépris sans nom.

Tout en cet homme déstabilisait Ianto. Quand il prévoyait d'avoir droit aux discours glorificateurs sur la bonté du Capitole, il n'obtenait que des regards énigmatiques. Quand il s'attendait à se faire rabrouer, on le réconfortait. Quand Jack aurait logiquement dû perdre patience parce que Ianto n'était qu'un faible et un bon à rien, il ne faisait que lui sourire avec gentillesse. Impossible de le cerner. Et le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que ça avait cessé de faire peur à Ianto…

« Je suis avec toi. J. ».

\- Ensuite, le maire va te recevoir dans son bureau et te donner les clés d'une belle et grande maison blanche, reprit Jack.

Impossible de rater son haussement de sourcil ironique.

Jack le regarda ensuite avec une drôle d'expression. Presque de la tristesse.

\- Et je suis désolé Ianto, mais tu vas être obligé d'y habiter. Même si tu n'as pas envie. C'est …

Il s'interrompit.

\- Enfin, tu vois, dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main.

Ianto ne voyait pas du tout.

\- Mais rien ne t'empêche d'y emménager avec ta famille.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui, Ianto, qui haussa les sourcils.

Sa mère, habiter dans le village des vainqueurs ? Et pourquoi pas Rhiannon et Johnny pendant qu'on y était ?!

La maladie, essentiellement provoquée par une vie de dur labeur et de malnutrition, l'avait considérablement affaiblie ces dernières années mais la mère de Ianto restait une femme dure, une femme aux opinions bien tranchées et à la vision du monde étriquée. Il y avait pour elle un grand ennemi : les riches, c'est-à-dire le Capitole bien sûr, mais celui-ci était lointain et donc curieusement moins détesté que les propriétaires terriens du Dix qui avaient toutes les richesses pendant que les braves gens mourraient de faim. Une grande partie de la manière dont cette femme se définissait elle-même dépendait de sa haine envers ceux qui opprimaient « les siens », c'est-à-dire les gens appartenant au même rang qu'elle : les ouvriers.

Le fait que Ianto ait été envoyé dans les jeux à son corps défendant ne rentrait que peu en ligne de compte : il savait que désormais, aux yeux de sa mère, il était passé chez l'ennemi et serait traité comme tel. L'argent qu'il donnerait serait accepté bien sûr, mais on lui ferait bien sentir que c'était à contrecœur, on agirait comme si l'accepter était une faveur qu'on lui faisait. Quant à venir habiter au Village des vainqueurs… Ianto avait presque envie de rire en imaginant sa mère, prolétaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, pleine de haine pour tout ce qui pouvait toucher au luxe ou à l'argent, venir vivre dans une de ces grandes maisons blanches immaculées…

Mais ce n'était pas très grave, ça n'avait jamais été une mère très aimante de toute façon. Elle était constamment agitée et énervée et, bien souvent, la présence même de Ianto dans la même pièce paraissait lui être intolérable et elle passait son temps à le rabrouer à coup de « fainéant », « faible » et « bon à rien ». Il ne ramenait jamais assez d'argent, ne faisait jamais rien de bien.

Quant à Rhiannon, si elle n'était pas du tout haineuse comme leur mère, elle était ridiculement insouciante et frivole. Ianto avait souvent l'impression qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde. L'univers entier de Rhiannon tournait autour de son mari, son héros, à qui elle vouait une admiration sans borne. Pareille dévotion n'aurait pas pu être plus mal récompensée puisqu'il était violent et abusif et les mettait régulièrement dehors, elle et leur marmaille, selon ses coups de colère. Rhiannon se réfugiait alors chez sa mère, attendant une accalmie qui mettait parfois plusieurs mois à venir. En attendant, il fallait subvenir aux besoins de ses trois garçons et de sa petite dernière. Souvent délaissés, les gosses étaient sales, mal-élevés et rendaient leur grand-mère complètement folle. Moins Ianto se trouvait en leur présence, mieux il se portait. Il ne comptait pas les accueillir chez lui et doutait de toute façon que Rhiannon accepterait de vivre si loin de son mari. Quant à accueillir ce dernier, ce n'était même pas du domaine de l'envisageable. Ianto aurait encore préféré retourner dans l'arène plutôt que de vivre une semaine sous le même toit que ce crétin congénital.

Mais il ne voyait pas comme dire ça à Jack. Jack, qui avait dû grandir dans une jolie maison, auprès de parents bienveillants et raisonnables. Et puis, ne l'oublions pas, il s'était tout de même porté volontaire à la place de son petit génie de frère qu'il adorait manifestement… Non vraiment, Ianto ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu parler de sa famille à Jack. Si son père avait encore été de ce monde, il aurait pu parler de lui. Il aurait même pu le présenter à Jack sans en mourir de honte. Mais cet homme doux et gentil, piégé dans un monde et une vie qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, était parti depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors Ianto allait s'installer tout seul dans la grande maison blanche.

.

Ce n'est qu'une fois parfaitement seul, dans son tout nouveau _home sweet home_, que Ianto avait réellement été rattrapé par le contrecoup de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il était assis sur un magnifique divan immaculé, sur lequel il n'aurait pas osé poser ses fesses en temps normal de peur de le salir, et essayait de savourer enfin le calme et la sécurité qu'il n'avait cessé de désirer, quand l'écran géant situé dans la grande pièce à vivre s'était brusquement allumé. Il aurait dû y être habitué, c'était pareil dans tous les foyers de Panem après tout. Mais jadis, l'épique musique qui accompagnait chaque émission et chaque intervention du Capitole n'était synonyme pour lui que d'un vague ennui. Aujourd'hui, elle le terrifiait. Il l'entendait encore raisonner à pleine puissance dans l'arène obscure et se revoyait se demander si demain son portrait serait parmi l'énumération des morts du jour…

Cette pensée l'avait ramené à son complice d'un jour, Owen, et c'était comme si la photo du jeune homme au regard dur et à l'air agacé – tel qu'il était apparu sur le dôme de l'arène le jour de sa mort – était projetée devant les yeux de Ianto et ne voulait plus s'en aller. Cela l'avait conduit au souvenir des derniers instants de ce garçon qui était mort avant même ses 17 ans. Le sang qui giclait de son cou… Et la mare de sang qui entourait le tribut du Un qui l'exhortait à l'achever… Le corps de la fille du Six, qui n'avait pas été assez rapide pour dégainer son arc et que quelqu'un avait poignardé sans pitié…

Curieusement, ce fut le souvenir du corps de cette fille, devant lequel il avait pourtant réussi à garder son sang-froid dans l'arène, qui fut celui en trop. Se levant d'un bon, il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et rendit son dernier repas dans la douleur. Ça ne le soulagea pas le moins du monde. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il avait l'impression d'être épié. Cette maison était trop grande, trop vide, ça l'étourdissait et l'angoissait affreusement. Il n'avait même pas réussi à monter à l'étage, il avait envie de l'ignorer pour l'instant, c'était trop d'espace à gérer.

Retournant sur le divan, il s'y étendit en position fœtale et se plaqua un oreiller sur la tête pour ne plus entendre la musique de l'écran qui allait le rendre fou.

Les jours suivant passèrent comme dans un brouillard pour Ianto. Il n'arrivait presque pas à dormir, constamment réveillé par des cauchemars ou par l'écran de télé. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver l'énergie de se lever de son divan. Jack était souvent là. Il lui apportait de la nourriture dont la seule vue lui donnait des hauts-de-cœur et du thé qui passait un peu mieux. Ianto arrivait à peine à interagir avec lui. Il avait trop mal pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche.

Un jour, Jack s'était soudainement planté devant lui, la main tendue.

\- Viens, avait-il exigé.

Ça ressemblait trop à un ordre pour que Ianto ose désobéir. En le portant à moitié, Jack l'avait traîné dehors puis jusque dans la maison voisine, qui devait être la sienne avait réalisé Ianto, parce qu'elle avait indéniablement l'air habitée. Il était trop confus pour savoir à quoi c'était dû mais il n'y régnait pas la sensation de vide qu'il y avait dans la sienne et qui le faisait se sentir si mal.

Les meubles étaient positionnés différemment chez Jack. Le divan était dans le fond de la pièce, sous la fenêtre et ce n'était pas le même objet blanc et _chic_ que chez Ianto. Il était en vieux cuir qui sentait bon et dans lequel on avait l'agréable impression de s'enfoncer. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque Jack le fit asseoir dedans. Puis sans façon, ce dernier s'assit près de lui, presque contre lui et, à la grande surprise de Ianto, l'entoura dans une étreinte. Le premier réflexe du jeune homme fut de se raidir, terriblement mal à l'aise. Puis Jack posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Ianto, passa une main caressante dans son dos et lui souffla :

\- Je suis là, shhhh…

C'était peut-être parce que ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait écrit sur le message – qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas quitté la poche de Ianto – mais ces quelques mots parurent débloquer quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui jusque-là était comme coincé à la lisière de sa gorge et lui faisait mal à en hurler. Soudain, Ianto éclata en sanglots. Il pleura, pleura, pleura sur l'épaule de Jack qui le tenait étroitement contre lui.

Ianto reprit conscience bien plus tard. La lumière avait changé, on devait être au bord du soir. Il avait dû s'endormir pendant sa crise de larmes sans s'en rendre compte. Il était étendu sur le canapé en cuir, recouvert d'une couverture. A quelques mètres, Jack était dans une sorte de hamac accroché dans un coin de la pièce de telle sorte qu'on pouvait être assis confortablement dedans. Une de ses jambes était repliée sous lui, l'autre lui servait à se balancer doucement. Il lisait.

Lorsque Ianto se redressa, le maître de maison leva la tête et lui sourit. Il y avait tellement de chaleur dans ce sourire que Ianto en oublia d'avoir honte pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

\- Thé ? demanda Jack.

C'était en phase de devenir un rituel.

Ianto hocha la tête en tentant de lui offrir un sourire.

\- Bouge pas, lui intima Jack alors que Ianto faisait un geste pour se lever. J'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse qui faisait face au canapé. Il offrit une tasse à Ianto, se laissa tomber à côté de lui et étendit ses jambes sur la table en poussant un soupir de bien être.

\- Essaye, l'enjoignit-il en désignant ses propres pieds du regard. Je te jure, c'est confortable.

Jadis, chez lui, si Ianto avait ne serait-ce qu'esquisser le geste de poser un orteil sur un meuble, sa mère lui aurait arraché les deux yeux à la petite cuillère. Timidement, il imita Jack. Et en effet, c'était plutôt confortable.

Ils savourèrent ainsi leur boisson dans un silence tranquille. Ianto ne s'était jamais senti aussi paisible depuis qu'il était revenu au Dix.

Tout à coup, cela le frappa comme une évidence. C'était calme… et silencieux. Il scruta la pièce du regard et eut un mouvement de recul aussi vif qu'incontrôlable en s'apercevant que l'écran de télévision était juste à côté de lui, en partie dissimulé par une grande plante verte.

Il détourna le regard vers Jack qui l'observait avec un air amusé, puis reporta son regard sur l'écran silencieux. Il n'aurait jamais pu dormir aussi bien, aussi profondément qu'il venait de le faire si ce satané machin s'était mis à beugler comme il le faisait régulièrement.

\- Il est éteint ? souffla-t-il. Je veux dire, vraiment éteint ?

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Jack hocha la tête.

\- Co…comment ?

\- Gray, dit simplement Jack pour seule explication.

_Gray_ ? _Monsieur-je-me-pavane-au-Capitole_ ? _Comment… ça n'avait pas de sens…_

Puis soudainement, le déclic se fit dans la tête de Ianto. Ce qu'il avait souvent eu l'impression de voir dans les yeux de Jack, cet espèce d'air de défi. Les messes-basses des deux frères. Jack qui savait à l'avance quelle forme allait avoir l'arène. « Tiens bon, je suis avec toi. »…

Jack – _et Gray !_ – aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, haïssaient le Capitole autant que lui. Autant que les pauvres gens du Dix. Peut-être même qu'ils le défiaient. Sinon, comment auraient-ils pu savoir pour l'arène ?

« Je suis avec toi ». Contre eux.

_Oh seigneur !_

Oubliant soudain combien Jack avait pu l'impressionner, Ianto plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y lut la confirmation de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. « Je suis avec toi ». Ce n'était sûrement pas des paroles en l'air.

\- Il ne s'allume… jamais ? demanda-t-il, encore incrédule.

\- Jamais, confirma Jack en secouant la tête. Et tu es ici chez toi. Moi aussi, ça me rendait fou, confessa-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Ianto d'une voix tremblante.

\- Cette putain de musique.

Le soulagement qui déferla en Ianto en cet instant tenait presque de la grâce. Il tenait de l'ordre du « je ne suis plus seul » et seul un survivant des Hunger Games pouvait comprendre l'importance d'une telle réalisation.

* * *

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	10. Partie 10

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 10**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jack s'attendait à ce que ce soit dur. Ça l'était toujours. Personne ne traversait le contre-coup des jeux dans la joie et l'allégresse. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ianto soit si seul. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il prenait pleinement la mesure de ce que le pauvre Gray avait dû ressentir lorsque lui-même était rentré tout cassé du Capitole. _Deux fois_.

Dire que ce n'était alors qu'un enfant, bon sang …

Mais Jack n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses remords pour ce qu'il avait involontairement fait traverser à son petit frère.

Ianto avait parlé de sa mère et de sa sœur dans le train avant d'arriver au Capitole. Dans l'esprit de Jack, il avait toujours été acquis qu'elles seraient là dès qu'il remettrait les pieds au Dix pour lui prodiguer l'attention et le réconfort dont il avait évidemment besoin après avoir été _jeté_ dans une arène pour une lutte à mort.

Mais non. Ianto aurait aussi bien pu être orphelin. Personne ne semblait se soucier de lui. Ça fendait littéralement le cœur de Jack. Lui-même n'était encore qu'un étranger pour le jeune homme. Même s'il comptait bien être présent pour lui, être à ses côtés à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin et l'aider à donner un nouveau sens à sa vie, il lui semblait que ce dont Ianto avait besoin pour l'instant, c'était du réconfort des siens.

Les deux premiers jours, il avait regardé le pauvre vieux tout recroquevillé sur lui-même refuser de se nourrir et sursauter au moindre bruit.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à le regarder sombrer sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il était allé en ville, avait distribué deux-trois billets comme d'habitude et avait obtenu sans trop de mal l'adresse de la mère de Ianto.

La famille Jones vivait dans un petit hameau très pauvre à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Tous les habitants l'avaient dévisagé comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète. Ils avaient l'air de vivre en vase clos ici, travaillant tous dans les ranchs qui s'étendaient aux alentours et ne se rendant visiblement dans la ville que pour la Moisson annuelle. Le district 10 était l'un des plus étendus de Panem pour ce que Jack en savait, et la plupart des ouvriers agricoles vivaient ainsi, dans la périphérie des ranchs où ils étaient employés.

La maison de Ianto était petite et ce qui avait particulièrement marqué Jack une fois qu'il y avait été introduit, c'est que tout était particulièrement sombre là-dedans.

\- Fous-moi le camp ! avait hurlé la femme qui l'avait fait entrer à l'adresse d'un gamin de sept ou huit ans qui s'avançait vers elle avec l'air de celui qui vient quémander. Ouste ! avait-elle insisté en le poussant violemment vers une autre pièce alors que le gamin dévisageait Jack avec de grands yeux.

La rudesse de celle qui devait probablement être sa grand-mère ne semblait pas impressionner l'enfant le moins du monde. L'ignorant purement et simplement, il continua à dévisager Jack en demandant :

\- Vous êtes vraiment le type des jeux ?

Jack hocha la tête en souriant. L'enfant n'avait rien de Ianto, aucun trait en commun, remarqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, David ?! s'énerva la femme en le poussant à nouveau. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Il sembla se décider à obtempérer et quitta la pièce en traînant les pieds.

\- Fichu mouflet ! pesta sa grand-mère. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton brusque en reportant son attention sur Jack.

\- A votre avis ?! lâcha-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

Elle se contenta de le dévisager, l'air grognon et indifférent. Peut-être s'était-il trompé… Cette femme pouvait-elle vraiment être la mère du doux Ianto ?

Jack l'imagina en train de rudoyer un Ianto enfant, comme elle l'avait fait avec le garçon quelques minutes plus tôt. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si peu sûr de lui, si craintif…

\- Il va mal, lâcha-t-il.

L'indifférence qu'il lut dans le regard de la mère de son ancien tribut acheva de lui retourner le cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce vous voulez que j'y fasse ? lui jeta-t-elle. Vous êtes pas censé être son putain de guide à la noix ?

\- Son mentor, la corrigea Jack sans savoir pourquoi.

\- C'est ça, ouais. Vous z'avez qu'à vous en occuper, s'il vous intéresse tant, ce bon à rien…

\- Bon à rien ?! bondit Jack. Bon à rien ?! Vous vous êtes cachée dans une grotte ces deux dernières semaines ou quoi ? Votre fils a gagné les Hunger Games et vous, vous…

Son indignation lui faisait presque perdre sa célèbre éloquence.

\- Jamais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts celui-là, renâcla-t-elle.

Ça ressemblait à une vieille rengaine, rabâchée encore et encore, tellement de fois qu'elle revenait même quand elle était totalement hors de propos.

\- Bien tout son père, mollasse et fainéant…

Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux qui la plia presque en deux. Une porte claqua au même instant et une jeune femme en fin de vingtaine débarqua d'un pas lourd.

\- Ça va, m'man ? s'enquit-elle. Tu sais qu'on peut aller racheter du sirop maintenant que…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Jack. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ooh, lâcha-t-elle. C'est juste tellement dingue de vous voir ici… Comment va, Ianto ?

Elle avait demandé ça d'un ton guilleret, comme on demande des nouvelles d'une vieille connaissance commune.

\- Mal, lâcha Jack.

\- Ah bon ? Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Sa mère laissa échapper un « tsss » méprisant mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

\- Il vit le contrecoup des jeux, expliqua Jack qui avait retrouvé un peu de son calme maintenant qu'il semblait y avoir de l'espoir de ce côté-là. C'est terrible pour lui.

\- Ben pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec cette même naïveté un peu béate. Il a gagné, non ?

Jack pensa au regard intelligent de Ianto. Au sifflement d'admiration de Gray et à sa réflexion quand Ianto s'était montré tellement futé dans l'arène…

\- Venez le voir, lâcha-t-il en regardant la sœur du jeune homme dans les yeux. Vous comprendrez par vous-même.

\- Oh, je sais pas… dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait une échappatoire. Votre village-là, c'est quand même loin … Et puis… Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre en un geste instinctif et elle eut comme un déclic. Et puis je suis enceinte, vous savez ! s'exclama-t-elle comme-ci elle était à l'école et venait soudain de se souvenir d'une bonne réponse inespérée.

_Très bien_, pensa Jack. Il en avait assez entendu.

\- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Vous ne manquez de rien ? s'enquit-il. Pour les enfants ?

L'une des premières choses que Ianto lui avait dite, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa famille. Jack ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer ça.

La sœur du jeune homme ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux.

\- Oh oui, oui, commença-t-elle, Ianto nous a …

\- On ne veut pas de votre fric, lâcha sa mère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Tant mieux_, se retient de dire Jack. Et il reprit le chemin du village des vainqueurs. Parce que oui, maintenant il y avait bien DES vainqueurs au district 10 et c'était sur ça qu'il fallait se concentrer avant tout.

Il trouva Ianto dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé. Jack était en train de traverser la pièce pour s'approcher de lui quand l'écran de télévision s'alluma brusquement, diffusant cette musique horripilante. Il dut retenir un grognement d'agacement. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça…

Puis il se rendit comme que l'effet de cette musique sur lui n'était rien comparé à celui qu'elle avait sur Ianto. Il avait littéralement fait un bond de terreur en l'entendant.

_Bon sang de bonsoir ! Dire qu'il se la farcit à intervalle régulier !_

Le pauvre n'aurait décidément jamais un instant de répit…

En quelques secondes, sa décision fut prise. Il se planta devant Ianto, le convainquit sans mal de le suivre, il était docile car sans force. Il allait l'emmener chez lui, au calme et en sécurité et s'occuper de lui comme il méritait qu'on le fasse. Que tous les autres aillent se faire voir.

* * *

.

.

_J'ai énormément écouté la BO d'Hunger Games quand j'écrivais cette histoire, en particulier la fameuse musique patriotique du Capitole qui s'appelle « Horn of Plenty ». Je l'ai même dans mon ipod. Le compositeur de la BO d'Hunger Games a vraiment bien bossé, je trouve._

_A très bientôt !_


	11. Partie 11

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 11**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Comme beaucoup de choses, exercer une profession n'était pas formellement interdit aux vainqueurs des Hunger Games. C'était juste… mal vu. Rien n'était jamais dit officiellement, il n'y avait pas d'instruction, pas de « guide du bon vainqueur ». Juste un moule que tous connaissaient mais que personne n'avait jamais défini officiellement, et auquel il fallait se conformer. Tout le monde tenait pour acquis que les vainqueurs étaient oisifs la majeure partie de l'année et puis, sortaient de leur tanière, soudain flamboyants tels des phénix renaissant de leurs cendres, pour chaque nouveau jeu.

Certains se la jouaient mondains, sévissant au Capitole partout où il fallait être vu. D'autres au contraire noyaient leur désœuvrement dans l'alcool et se transformaient un peu plus chaque année en épave qu'on avait de plus en plus de mal à rendre présentable.

Jack ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester à ne rien faire. Jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, il s'était imaginé que Gray et lui-même deviendraient en quelque sorte des auto-entrepreneurs. Les petits-cellules grises de Gray combinées à l'habilité et à la langue bien pendue de Jack auraient fait des merveilles, il en était sûr. Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu : Gray s'était retrouvé coincé au Capitole à devoir assurer leurs arrières pendant que lui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans le village fantôme des vainqueurs du Dix.

Le désir de trouver simplement _quelque chose_ à faire, n'importe quoi, l'avait conduit à acquérir un drôle de statut : il était devenu une sorte de _Monsieur Répare Tout_. Il avait toujours été adroit de ses mains, bricoleur. Réparer des trucs, c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait naturellement, presque sans y penser. Alors, au début, ça avait été la caisse enregistreuse de la boulangère. Puis la machine à coudre de la sœur de cette dernière était tombée en panne et elle s'était vue conseiller d'aller trouver Jack qui faisait « des miracles sur les cas désespérés ». Ladite sœur s'était donc présentée un beau jour chez Jack, toute timide, sa machine sous le bras. Créant un heureux précédent.

Le bouche-à-oreille avait fait son œuvre et désormais il se passait rarement deux jours sans que quelqu'un ne requiert l'aide de Jack pour un « truc ». La coutume voulait que les gens viennent le trouver chez lui. Dans son jardin, il y avait une sorte de remise qui lui servait d'atelier. Une fois les réparations effectuées, il allait de lui-même chez ses « clients » pour leur rendre leur bien. Il refusait fermement d'être payé. Mais recevait toujours quelque chose en échange : un livre, un plat de gratin, une tasse de thé, la promesse d'un service en retour, etc… Il n'aurait pas pu en vivre, sauf qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il touchait déjà bien plus d'argent que nécessaire. C'était une bonne manière de ne pas devenir fou tout en se rendant utile.

Il avait donc repris sa petite routine : le matin pour lire ou se promener, l'après-midi pour bricoler. Sauf que désormais, ce n'était plus seulement son tourne-disque qui lui tenait compagnie.

En fait, Ianto n'était jamais vraiment retourné chez lui. Le premier soir, il n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil en biais à Jack, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci lui indique gentiment la sortie à un moment ou un autre. Au lieu de ça, Jack l'avait emmené à l'étage et lui avait donné une chambre et un pyjama. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, à part le « Tu es ici chez toi » que lui avait lancé Jack. Rien n'avait été décidé. Au bout d'une semaine, Ianto avait cessé d'avoir l'air de s'attendre à être fichu dehors d'un instant à l'autre. Jack n'avait pas clarifié la situation parce qu'il ne savait que dire. « Reste près de moi, il n'y a rien qui compte plus à mes yeux que de veiller sur toi » ? Oh oui, bon moyen de le faire s'enfuir en courant !

Si Ianto avait voulu retourner chez lui, Jack n'aurait strictement rien fait pour le retenir. Chez lui, c'était littéralement la porte à côté, il pouvait veiller sur lui de là. Mais Ianto avait envie de rester, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pour l'écran silencieux sûrement – Jack aurait pu faire taire le sien aussi (il était aussi bon bidouilleur que Gray) mais s'était bien gardé de le proposer. Pour la compagnie aussi, peut-être. Mais surtout parce qu'il ne supportait pas la solitude. Et qui pouvait mieux le comprendre que Jack sur ce point ? Au bout d'un moment, Ianto avait simplement rapatrié dans sa nouvelle chambre ses maigres possessions. Il était sûrement l'hôte le moins encombrant qui soit.

Ils passaient presque toutes leurs journées ensemble. Ils se baladaient au milieu des terres du Dix. Dans son atelier, Jack avait un rocking-chair qui était comme devenu celui de Ianto maintenant. Qu'ils soient en balade ou en plein bricolage, Jack parlait. Pour distraire son ancien tribut et parce que ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Au début, il avait beaucoup orienté la conversation sur des anecdotes liées au Capitole : les tenues ridicules, les gens frivoles à en pleurer, etc.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu Ianto rire, c'est quand il s'était lancé dans une description épique de sa petite virée en char habillé de peau de bêtes. Le sujet était pourtant délicat : Ianto avait lui-même vécu une parade similaire et Jack était sûr que ce n'était pas un de ses souvenirs favoris. De plus, à leurs côtés, il y avait eu respectivement Carys Fletcher et Esther Drummond qui étaient toutes les deux mortes désormais. Mais Jack avait fait fi de tout cela et s'était efforcé de rendre la scène la plus cocasse possible. Et en pleine envolée lyrique, alors que lui-même ricanait du ridicule de la situation, un rire un peu rauque s'était soudain élevé. Ils s'étaient dévisagés, tous les deux surpris. Ianto avait même eu l'air de se demander à qui appartenait ce rire avant de s'apercevoir que c'était le sien. Puis Jack, ravi, lui avait sourit et Ianto lui avait rendu son sourire.

Il avait un beau sourire. Un sourire exactement à son image : doux, réservé mais lumineux. Jack avait été pris d'une forte envie de l'embrasser. Ça avait été la première mais sûrement pas la dernière fois.

Il ne savait pas trop comment Rose était arrivée là-dedans. Il pensait souvent à elle bien sûr mais n'en parlait jamais. Pas même à Gray qui, pourtant, l'avait bien connue. Elle était toujours là, quelque part dans son esprit. D'habitude, il taisait fermement ses souvenirs avec elle, pour les protéger et se protéger lui-même. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prendre ce genre de précautions avec Ianto. Il le savait depuis le début sinon jamais il n'aurait laissé son frère prendre le moindre risque pour lui.

Et même si la simple évocation de Rose était toujours teintée de mélancolie, tous ses souvenirs avec elle étaient joyeux. Et il s'efforçait toujours de raconter des choses joyeuses à Ianto. Alors oui, c'était venu comme ça. Un beau jour dans son atelier, il s'était mis à lui narrer une des leurs _aventures_. Jack n'avait pas expliqué à quelqu'un qui était le Docteur depuis plus de quinze ans et dans la bouche d'un adulte, ça pouvait sembler vraiment étrange. Mais Ianto n'avait pas paru plus étonné que ça. Au contraire, il s'était montré fasciné par les aventures de Rose et Jack, deux gosses du District 10 et de leur ami imaginaire, le Docteur.

Ce dernier avait vraiment été une invention commune de Rose et Jack. Il avait dû apparaître quand ils avaient six ou sept ans, et ce personnage s'était précisé au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui créaient une histoire et une personnalité. Ça n'avait rien de malsain. Ils savaient évidemment tous les deux que le Docteur n'existait pas mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance car il rendait tout tellement plus amusant et excitant. C'était celui qui _savait_ tout. Qui avait les idées les plus folles, créait les situations les plus abracadabrantes. Jack et Rose étaient alors deux petits aventuriers en herbe et leur Docteur était une version encore plus extrême d'eux-mêmes. C'était le _leader_ auquel se référer. Celui à qui demander quoi faire et surtout sur qui se décharger de la responsabilité. Et puis, par-dessus-tout, il avait un délicieux parfum d'exotisme parce que le Docteur ne venait pas de Panem. Il connaissait le monde en-dehors des frontières, ce qui était absolument fabuleux en soit. Ils partaient en campagne avec lui, menaient des enquêtes, faisaient des rencontres improbables et en ressortaient vainqueurs à chaque fois.

C'est ce récit que Jack faisait à Ianto : la folle enfance de deux gamins intrépides et inséparables, à l'imagination débordante. Plus que leur Docteur aventureux, c'était Rose qui avait rendu l'enfance de Jack si joyeuse et colorée. Et devant Ianto, c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à parler d'elle avec le cœur presque léger. A rire en se remémorant ses souvenirs avec elle. On aurait pu croire qu'il parlait pour aider Ianto à aller mieux mais l'inverse était vrai aussi. Ianto aidait Jack. Il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte mais Jack puisait dans la force tranquille du jeune homme une sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais acquise jusque-là. A tel point qu'il pouvait sourire sans arrière pensée en parlant de Rose. Un petit miracle.

Cette réalisation était assez terrible en réalité mais depuis Rose, Jack n'avait plus eu un seul véritable ami au Dix. Elle avait été sa meilleure et surtout sa _seule_ vraie amie chez lui. Il connaissait à peu près tous les gens qu'il fallait connaître dans son district, mais tout comme Gray au Capitole, c'était parce qu'il le devait, pas parce qu'il en avait envie. Tous deux étaient populaires, charmants et charmeurs mais n'aimaient personne en dehors de leur frère respectif. Et encore, Jack s'était trouvé des amis parmi ses collègues d'infortune : Haymitch et puis aussi le jeune Finnick Odair. Gray lui, était totalement seul.

En parlant de Rose à Ianto, Jack s'était soudainement rendu compte de combien il s'était isolé après elle. C'était étrange d'avoir soudainement en permanence auprès de lui quelqu'un dont il se souciait, à qui il tenait vraiment. Et Gray avait eu raison, ça lui faisait du bien.

La compagnie de Ianto tendait aussi à ouvrir les yeux au seul et unique tribut volontaire du Dix sur les réalités de son district. Jack et Gray avaient été des enfants délaissés par leurs parents mais à part d'amour, ils n'avaient jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit. Il y avait de l'argent à foison dans leur foyer. Nourriture, confort, distractions, moyens de s'instruire, les deux enfants Harkness n'avaient qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Et sans compter l'intense mais bref passage dans l'arène, Jack était passé directement du quartier cossu où était située la maison familiale au village des vainqueurs. Il avait toujours eu conscience d'être privilégié mais jusque-là, ce n'était qu'une impression vague, quelque chose qui flottait dans ses pensées de temps en temps sans qu'il n'y prête grande importance. La présence de Ianto avait totalement bouleversé cela.

Il y avait bien sûr eu ce murmure dans le train : « Ils vont mourir de faim », ce désespoir résigné dans ses traits. La manière dont il considérait la nourriture mise à sa disposition avec suspicion, comme si c'était une sorte de blague malsaine ou un mirage qui allait disparaître s'il s'en approchait trop. Puis il y avait eu l'inoubliable visite à la mère et la sœur de Ianto, chez qui Jack avait été chercher un peu d'aide et n'avait récolté qu'un grand malaise. La petite maison, propre mais si sombre, exempte de toute décoration, meublée uniquement avec le strict nécessaire. Le hameau sinistre et ses habitants au regard soupçonneux… Ianto avait beau venir du même district, c'était comme-ci Jack et lui ne venaient pas du même monde.

Jusque-là, Jack n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à tout cela. Il se fichait des origines de Ianto, non pas par mépris mais parce que seule la personne qu'il était comptait à ses yeux. Mais c'était oublier une chose : le souvenir de la pauvreté extrême faisait partie intégrante de ce qu'il était. Ça conditionnait sa manière de concevoir le monde et la place qu'il avait dans celui-ci. Ça expliquait son rapport aux autres. C'était comme le souvenir des jeux en fait. On ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de cela. Même à l'abri pour toujours, ça vous poursuivait indéfiniment.

C'était une anecdote assez bête qui avait amené cette réalisation. Juste une histoire de thé. Jack entretenait une grande passion pour cette boisson et sa journée était rythmée par ses tasses de thé. Ianto ne refusait jamais une tasse parce que – comme Jack s'en rendrait compte une fois qu'il commencerait à y faire attention – il ne refusait jamais une occasion de manger ou de boire. Il restait toujours mesuré, comme il l'était en toute chose d'ailleurs, mais il n'en sautait pas moins sur l'occasion, l'air de rien.

La veille, par fainéantise, Jack avait simplement déposé leurs deux tasses vides dans la cuisine, sans même prendre la peine de jeter les deux sachets détrempés restés dedans. Au lever, Ianto avait fait chauffer de l'eau, puis avait tout naturellement fait mine d'en verser dans sa tasse de la veille.

\- Ianto, c'est celle de la veille, l'avait arrêté Jack dans un bâillement.

Il n'avait jamais été du matin.

Ianto, la bouilloire fumante encore en main, s'était retourné vers lui avec l'air de celui qui sait et qui ne voit pas où est le problème.

\- Si tu as la flemme de laver la tasse, prends au moins un nouveau sachet ! avait ri Jack.

Toujours le même air perplexe.

\- Il n'a servi qu'une fois hier, avait lâché Ianto.

Jack avait dû avoir l'air particulièrement incrédule en le dévisageant, parce que Ianto s'était détourné, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est du thé blanc, avait constaté Jack. Ça n'a déjà pas beaucoup de goût comme ça mais si tu le réutilises, autant boire uniquement de l'eau chaude…

Lui tournant le dos, Ianto avait haussé les épaules.

\- Il n'a plus de goût qu'au bout de la quatrième fois, avait-il lâché d'un ton neutre.

Jack en était resté bouche-bée. A ses yeux, c'était un quasi-sacrilège.

\- C'est cher, le thé, avait poursuivi Ianto.

Jack allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer qu'ils avaient chacun assez d'argent pour s'en servir en tant que papier hygiénique si ça leur chantait, puis l'image d'une famille obligée de faire avec une seule boite pour tout un mois lui avait soudainement traversé l'esprit et son cœur s'était serré.

\- Sois gentil, avait-il soufflé, jette ce fichu sachet et prends-en un nouveau, tu me fends le cœur.

Ianto s'était brusquement retourné et ils s'étaient dévisagés silencieusement.

\- Je n'avais jamais réalisé, Ianto… avait murmuré Jack. Jamais réalisé que c'était à ce point-là. Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ce que ta vie a pu être avant les jeux.

\- Oh, ça ?

Ianto s'était assis à table avec lui.

\- Tu es allé voir ma mère, pas vrai ?

Jack était assez surpris, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

\- Ma sœur me l'a dit.

Ils se téléphonaient parfois.

\- Je… poursuivit Ianto. Tu devais t'y attendre vu ce que je t'avais dit dans le train mais tu dois me prendre pour un pouilleux…

Jack avait commencé à protester vivement mais Ianto l'avait arrêté d'un geste de la main.

\- Je n'ai rien pour moi mais je suis un survivant. Un de ceux qui passent au travers, tu vois ? On crevait de faim, Jack. Il y a eu des périodes… Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est. Tu y penses tout le temps. C'est une obsession, comme si tu étais un animal. Ça rend les gens hargneux, violents et égoïstes. Tu sais pourquoi ma mère ne peut pas m'encadrer ? J'avais deux frères. Plus vieux, plus solides que moi. Et il y a eu cette famine, la plus terrible de toute. Ils sont morts. Et moi pas. Ma mère ne se l'est jamais expliqué. Ça la rendait folle que le petit dernier chétif ait survécu et pas ses deux beaux gaillards… Je ne suis pas fort. Je ne suis pas courageux, ni audacieux, ni particulièrement intelligent, rien. Je suis un de ceux qui … Qui se faufilent à travers les mailles du filet, je suppose. Comme dans les jeux. Exactement comme dans l'arène. Rien de bien glorieux. Je ne suis pas un de ceux qui pourront apporter de l'espoir aux pauvres gens du Dix. Tu les as vus, hein ? On élève du bétail ici, Jack. On est comme le garde-manger géant de Panem. Et les 2/3 d'entre nous crèvent de faim ! 2/3 dont tout le monde se fiche pas mal.

\- Pas moi, avait soufflé Jack.

Ianto lui avait souri. Pas un sourire ironique mais un sourire doux, un sourire de connivence.

\- Je sais. Tu t'es battu pour sauver un pouilleux des bas-quartiers, non ?

\- Tu n'es pas un pouilleux, arrête de dire ça !

Le sourire de Ianto s'était teinté d'amusement.

\- Tu es le héros dans toute sa splendeur, lui avait-il dit, presque avec tendresse. Sans pitié pour ses ennemis et plein de considération pour la veuve, le pauvre et l'orphelin… Pour être honnête, je passe mes journées à me demander ce que je fiche à tes côtés.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même : tu es un survivant. Si tu tiens à tout prix à mettre les gens dans des catégories, alors c'est celle dans laquelle on est et comme tu peux le constater, on y est les seuls…

Ianto avait hoché la tête, presque solennellement.

\- C'est vrai. C'est ce qui fait que soudain un pauvre vacher quelconque et va-nu-pieds peut se retrouver à prendre le thé avec un brillant fils de notables. On n'est plus chez soi nulle part toi et moi : les riches te voient comme un être à part. Les pauvres me voient désormais comme un riche, et les riches comme un drôle de petit parvenu mal dégrossi…

\- Tu…

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Jack. Par je ne sais pas quel miracle, il n'y a qu'auprès de toi que je suis à l'aise. Laisse-moi la possibilité d'être honnête quand je suis avec la seule personne aux côtés desquels j'arrive à m'exprimer sans passer pour un déficient mental.

\- Ianto…

Le jeune homme lui avait lancé un regard pénétrant.

\- Non sérieusement, Ianto. Tu sais combien je suis flatté que tu m'aies offert ton amitié ?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

Jack avait souri. _S'il savait..._

\- Mais je veux que tu saches : même avant, même au tout début, quand ta timidité te paralysait, je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un retardé. Au contraire, tous ceux qui ont un minimum de jugeote voient bien que tu as peur des autres, ce qui ne fait sûrement pas de toi un bon à rien ou un idiot. Ça se travaille, Ianto. La timidité, ça se combat.

\- Et il va falloir, pas vrai … ?

\- Tu penses à la tournée des vainqueurs ?

\- Entre autres. Et tout le cirque médiatique autour des jeux, chaque année, encore et encore…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Gray et moi, on gère. Enfin, surtout Gray pour être honnête. Il ne t'arrivera rien, ils ne te feront rien.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'air mi-perplexe, mi-inquiet de Ianto que Jack se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être utilisé un ton un peu trop féroce pour dire ça.

Il avait balayé le sujet d'un geste de la main et Ianto, discret et respectueux comme toujours, n'avait pas insisté. Il s'était levé, avait refait chauffer de l'eau et leur avait servi à tous les deux un thé avec des sachets neufs…

* * *

.

.

_Vous remarquerez que ça ne parle pas beaucoup de café là-dedans. En fait, suite à une remarque de ma bêta disant que le légendaire talent de Ianto pour le café est devenu un tel passage obligé dans les fics que c'en est presque ridicule, je me suis dis « cassons le stéréotype ! ». Après tout, rien ne nous dit qu'il y ait du café à Panem. Le thé est facile à produire, tandis qu'il faut importer pour avoir du café et je n'ai pas l'impression que Panem soit une société très ouverte vers l'extérieur... Je trouve aussi que ça va très bien au Jack de cette histoire d'être un fada de thé._

_Merci pour votre attention et à bientôt !_


	12. Partie 12

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 12**

* * *

**.  
.**

Aux yeux de Ianto Jones, ses tous premiers jeux en tant que mentor étaient arrivés avec la brutalité d'une gifle en pleine figure.

Il avait ressenti comme une véritable violence le fait d'être arraché au cocon de la maison de Jack pour être soudain jeté en pâture aux projecteurs et à la foule. Parce qu'il avait fallu en passer d'abord par la tournée des vainqueurs. Mais dieu merci, il y avait toujours la même constante, le même ancrage auquel se raccrocher : Jack. Toujours cette présence rassurante, ce soutien, ce sourire amical.

Pendant toute la tournée, une question était revenue sans cesse à l'esprit de Ianto : comment Jack avait-il fait ? Seul, à seulement 18 ans et malgré toute sa confiance en lui et sa gouaille naturelles, comment avait-il tenu le coup face à tout cela avec pour seule compagnie cette fichue Bridget Spears ?

Maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient bien et que Ianto commençait à savoir le décrypter, mais aussi maintenant que Jack ne se censurait plus en sa présence, le jeune homme s'était aperçu qu'ils partageaient une même animosité pour cette insupportable hôtesse du Dix, son indifférence et son regard vide. Comme il est bien connu que rien ne vaut un ennemi commun pour souder une équipe, cette femme avait contribué à souder encore un peu plus leur duo et avait été un bon moyen pour Jack de dédramatiser la situation. Les petites piques comprises par eux seuls, les sourires et les regards de connivence réchauffaient le cœur de Ianto. Lui prouvant à nouveau, comme s'il en avait besoin, combien Jack était du côté des districts plutôt que du Capitole, apportant une légèreté bienvenue et lui faisant goûter pour la première fois de sa vie à la sensation grisante apportée par la complicité d'une amitié. Ce que Jack lui avait décrit de son amitié de jadis avec la mystérieuse Rose, Ianto avait l'impression d'en avoir un peu pour lui maintenant.

Mais toute légèreté avait évidemment disparu au moment de la Moisson, même si encore une fois, la présence de Jack avait rendu ça moins horrible.

Quand Bridget avait plongé sa main dans le bac comportant le nom de tous les garçons de 12 à 18 ans du district, Ianto avait soudain pensé à quelque chose. Il s'était tourné vers Jack qui balayait du regard les rangs de potentiels tributs, et son cœur s'était serré d'une sorte d'angoisse empathique et rétrospective. Jack, avait-il brusquement réalisé, s'était porté volontaire à 17 ans pour sauver son petit-frère. Un sacrifice qu'on comprenait quand on les voyait tous les deux, ils avaient l'air d'être comme deux parties d'un tout. Mais Gray n'avait que 14 ans quand son nom avait été tiré au sort. Le volontariat de Jack l'avait sauvé mais remis aussitôt sur le marché. Par conséquent, l'année suivante, Jack s'était ainsi tenu seul et à l'écart, sur l'estrade où ils étaient actuellement, sachant que le nom de son frère pouvait être tiré à nouveau au sort sans qu'il ne puisse plus se sacrifier pour lui…

_Bon sang_.

Par la suite, son statut de petit chouchou du Capitole avait dû mettre Gray à l'abri, mais en cet instant, c'était comme si Ianto pouvait physiquement ressentir l'angoisse de Jack face à la perspective de devenir le mentor de son frère.

Il devait avoir l'air vraiment bouleversé parce que la main de Jack lui avait gentiment effleuré le coude.

\- Ça va aller, avait-il murmuré. Je suis là.

Ianto avait soudain ressenti une bouffée d'affection pour Jack. Pour sa bonté, son abnégation, son courage.

\- Moi aussi, avait-il soufflé en réponse.

Il espérait que Jack comprenait que cela voulait dire qu'il se lançait dans la lutte à ses côtés, qu'ils n'étaient plus le sauveur et le sauvé mais une équipe. Et au vu du regard pénétrant que lui avait jeté Jack, le message était passé 5 sur 5.

Cette année, les tributs se nommaient Tommy Brockless et Diane Holmes. Tommy était un garçon de 13 ans, malade de terreur, à peine capable d'ouvrir la bouche. A l'inverse, Diane, 16 ans, avait une personnalité bien trempée et une volonté de fer. La première chose qu'elle dit à Jack et Ianto, c'était que ça faisait longtemps qu'une fille n'avait pas gagné. Ce qu'ils ne purent qu'approuver.

C'était dur, vraiment dur de les accompagner ainsi. Maintenant qu'il était de l'autre côté, Ianto voyait bien ce que Jack avait pu vivre, il comprenait ce que son ancien mentor avait pu ressentir en l'entendant parler de sa propre mort comme d'une certitude.

Si le voyage avait été long, entre l'hébétude de Tommy et la détermination féroce de Diane, tout sembla s'emballer une fois arrivés au Capitole. La foule qui les dévisageait comme des animaux de cirque. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention l'année dernière parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à l'arène. Mais là, ces gens et leurs regards avides, leurs doigts pointés vers eux, leur enthousiasme délirant… Ils lui donnaient envie de vomir. Littéralement.

L'hiver dernier, Gray était venu passer une semaine de vacances chez Jack au Dix. Apprenant son arrivée, Ianto avait voulu retourner chez lui pour les laisser en famille mais Jack n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Maintenant qu'il savait qui était réellement Gray, Ianto le voyait différemment. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la hauteur était en fait de la réserve, de la prudence. En privé, quand il était vraiment sûr de ne pas être en présence d'oreilles ou de regards indiscrets, il devenait gentil et drôle. Il restait beaucoup plus discret que Jack, plus mesuré, moins imposant. Mais la gentillesse de Jack, Ianto la retrouvait en Gray.

Ce sentiment se retrouva décuplé au centuple lorsqu'après avoir installé Tommy et Diane en costumes sur leur char, Jack et Ianto se retrouvèrent à le regarder se mettre en route. Ianto se demandait vraiment si Tommy allait réussir à tenir sur ses jambes. Il se revoyait à sa place. Ça ne faisait qu'un an. Toute cette foule, ce bruit, cette insupportable musique…

Il se rendit compte qu'il se rongeait frénétiquement un ongle lorsqu'une main douce et amicale saisit la sienne pour l'éloigner de ses dents. C'était Gray. Ianto ne savait même pas qu'il était dans les parages. Jack l'attrapa par un coude, Gray par le poignet et ils l'amenèrent dans un coin à l'ombre, près des portes, d'où ils pouvaient voir sans être vus. Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ianto et Gray effleura un instant son dos. Les deux frères l'entouraient, sans le regarder. Ils agissaient presque avec synchronisation sans s'être concertés.

Ianto s'efforça de maîtriser le tremblement irrépressible qui l'avait saisi.

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller, lui souffla Gray. Dans cinq minutes, ce sera fini.

\- Personne ne peut te voir, dit Jack sur le même ton, ferme les yeux.

\- Pense à la maison, acheva Gray. A l'atelier de Jack et à ce disque débile qu'il passe tout le temps… Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

\- Je ne te permets pas, tête de piaf ! grogna Jack, faussement indigné.

Ianto eut un bref sourire. Leur comédie l'aidait à faire redescendre la crise de panique qui l'avait saisi. Suivant le conseil de Jack, il avait fermé les yeux.

Tout à coup, la foule se mit à hurler avant de se taire brusquement. Le président Snow prenait la parole. Dans un geste incontrôlé, Ianto saisit le bras de Jack. Immédiatement, celui-ci lui entoura les épaules de son bras droit.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Il ne faut pas. Respire profondément. Ça va passer, je te le promets.

La panique commença à refluer. Ianto ouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément. Il croisa le regard concerné de Gray. Il n'avait pas les mêmes yeux que Jack. Les siens étaient d'un marron doux. Quand il ne portait pas son voile de neutralité sur le visage, ils étaient singulièrement expressifs. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le regard de Gray apprit à Ianto que ce dernier était son ami tout autant que l'était Jack. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, mais c'était un fait indéniable. Et c'est ce qui lui donna la force de se ressaisir pleinement : la volonté d'être digne d'eux, d'être aussi fort et capable que Jack et Gray.

\- Désolé, répéta-t-il plus fermement en redressant la tête.

Il croisa le sourire de Jack et ce dernier lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- Je vais tenir le coup, affirma Ianto avec conviction.

\- Personne ne te juge ou te demande de te justifier, dit Jack d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais mais je… Je veux être avec vous.

\- Tu l'es, lâcha Gray.

Il ne regardait pas Ianto mais un écran géant devant lui. C'est quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent comme l'avait remarqué Ianto. Ça permettait de donner l'impression qu'ils entretenaient une conversation sans importance.

\- Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne crois, compléta Gray.

Un peu perplexe, Ianto regarda Jack qui souriait toujours et lui tapota à nouveau l'épaule.

\- Allons-y, dit-il finalement.

Il était temps de retourner s'occuper de leurs tributs.

* * *

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_J'aurais besoin de votre aide si vous voulez bien. Comme certaines avec qui j'ai discuté en reviews le savent déjà, je fais des études pour être archiviste. On fait de l'anglais, entre autres, et on doit tenir un blog sur un sujet concernant notre domaine d'études (l'année dernière je l'avais fait sur les épisodes perdus de Doctor Who). Avec une amie cette année, on voudrait faire notre blog sur la vision des archives dans la pop-culture et donc présenter des films/séries/livres évoquant des archives ou des archivistes. J'ai bien sûr pensé à Torchwood et à l'ami Ianto. Mais c'est là que je bloque : y-a-t-il seulement un passage dans la série où on le voit concrètement dans les archives de Torchwood ? Rien ne me revient … Rassurez-moi, je n'ai pas rêvé, il est bien archiviste en plus d'homme à tout faire ? Ce n'est pas seulement une invention des fanfics ? Si vous pouviez m'éviter de me retaper les deux premières saisons, ça me rendrait bien service ! Et accessoirement, si vous pensez à un film, une série, un livre où on parle d'archives, vos suggestions sont plus que bienvenues ! Merci d'avance !_


	13. Partie 13

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 13**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Contrairement à ce que craignait silencieusement Ianto, Tommy avait survécu à sa première journée dans les jeux. Il avait suivi le fameux conseil de « ne t'approche pas de la corne d'abondance ». Peut-être un peu trop bien d'ailleurs. Cette année, l'arène était un désert. Il y faisait au bas mot 35°C. Les décorateurs s'étaient surpassés en créant une floraison splendide. Et surtout absolument inutile. Tommy n'avait pas la moindre réserve d'eau. Ianto ne doutait pas qu'il y avait moyen de s'en procurer quelque part mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait toujours pas où. Ça s'annonçait mal.

Deux jours plus tôt, Jack et Ianto avaient eu une discussion que ce dernier redoutait tout particulièrement : il s'agissait de décider quel vainqueur accompagnerait quel tribut dans ses derniers instants avant l'envoi dans l'arène. Ianto ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'étreinte que Jack lui avait offerte juste avant qu'il soit obligé de prendre place dans ce tube. « N'oublie pas que je suis avec toi », lui avait-il dit. Compte tenu de l'instant, c'était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'on avait jamais dite à Ianto de toute sa vie. Cette phrase avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête pendant les six jours qu'avaient duré les jeux. Plus tard, Jack répéterait presque la même chose sur une feuille de papier. Il l'ignorait mais Ianto trimbalait ce papier partout avec lui, comme un talisman. Et franchement, il ne voyait pas comment être à la hauteur maintenant que c'était à lui de jouer ce rôle.

Jack, comme toujours, s'était fait rassurant.

\- Je pourrais te dire que tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller. Haymitch ne le fait pas.

Ianto avait pincé les lèvres et levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, avait soufflé Jack. Mais imagine-toi, après toutes ces années… Quinze ans, et pas un seul tribut vainqueur…

Il avait dégluti brutalement. Puis, à son immense surprise, Ianto s'était retrouvé le nez écrasé contre l'épaule de Jack. Qui l'avait lâché tout aussi vite en marmonnant un :

\- Désolé.

Ianto ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il pensait confusément que Jack n'avait pas besoin d'être désolé, que ses étreintes étaient agréables. Et en même temps, il trouvait extrêmement bizarre de penser cela… Et il ne pouvait pas s'attarder là-dessus, ils avaient des problèmes autrement plus urgents. Alors il dit simplement :

\- Je veux y aller.

\- Je sais, avait répété Jack.

Puis il s'était tu, lançant un regard interrogateur à Ianto qui savait ce que cela voulait dire. La vraie question ne portait pas sur l'opportunité d'être présent ou pas. C'était d'être présent pour lui. Ils avaient tous les deux Tommy en tête. Bien sûr, Diane avait aussi besoin de soutien mais elle était indépendante et forte, tandis que Tommy était jeune et terrifié. D'un point de vue objectif, Jack aurait été tout désigné pour être avec Tommy : il était bien plus expérimenté et bien plus sûr de lui. Mais c'était avec Ianto que Tommy avait développé une petite affinité, c'était de Ianto dont il était de loin le plus proche. Et ce dernier savait qui il aurait voulu à ses côtés à la place de Tommy…

\- Va avec Diane, souffla Ianto.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

\- C'est comme ça que ça doit être.

\- Dans toute cette mascarade, murmura Jack, c'est la chose la plus horrible. Peut-être encore plus horrible que de les voir mourir en direct. Leurs yeux…

Ianto eut l'impression que quelque chose chutait dans sa poitrine. _L'année dernière… _songea-t-il.

\- Tu es venu pour moi, souffla-t-il.

\- Évidemment ! lâcha Jack comme si ça coulait de source.

Il posa sur lui cet étrange regard qu'il avait parfois. Celui qui donnait envie à Ianto d'avoir le courage d'initier des étreintes, lui aussi. Ce qui, franchement, était ridiculement stupide de sa part, estimait-il.

.

Désormais, Ianto savait ce dont Jack avait voulu parler. Cette expression dans les yeux des tributs. Cette expression que lui-même avait dû avoir l'année dernière. Cette terreur pure et brute. Ça allait le hanter. Probablement aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Maintenant, il ne jugeait plus Haymitch. Comme Jack, il le comprenait. Dans quel état serait-il lui-même, après avoir vu plus de trente tributs envoyés à la mort ? Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre des mots sur le sentiment d'horreur qui l'avait saisi en voyant Tommy s'élever lentement dans le tube.

Le spectre de la mort le hantait tout le temps depuis qu'il avait été moissonné…

Non, vraiment, il comprenait Haymitch. Ianto aurait sûrement vite sombré dans l'auto-mutilation si sa vie avait consisté en onze mois et demi de solitude au village des vainqueurs et deux semaines de Hunger Games. S'il n'y avait pas Jack. En même temps qu'il réalisait cela, il comprenait ce que lui-même pouvait représenter aux yeux de Jack.

Bien qu'en réalité, il était toujours loin du compte.

Diane Holmes, la tribut féminine du District 10 pour ces soixante-huitièmes Hunger Games avait pris le parti de miser sur une alliance féminine. Elle avait même réussi à rallier à sa cause la carrière du Un qui ne portait visiblement pas son acolyte masculin dans son cœur et qui avait sûrement encore à l'esprit le mépris que le carrière de l'année précédente avait manifesté envers sa comparse tuée par Owen.

Jack n'était qu'admiration pour cette prise de pouvoir féminine. Même Haymitch avait l'air plus heureux que d'habitude. La fille du Douze faisait partie de l'Alliance. Mais Ianto avait beau être soufflé par l'indépendance et la hardiesse de Diane, son admiration était gâchée par son inquiétude permanente pour Tommy à qui l'alliance féministe avait fait perdre son alliée naturelle. Quelques garçons s'étaient alliés face aux filles mais Tommy était trop jeune et trop faible pour les intéresser. Le seul avantage était que cette lutte des sexes détournait l'attention de lui alors qu'il aurait dû logiquement être une des premières cibles, au vu de ses notes médiocres à l'entraînement.

Plus le temps passait, plus Ianto craignait que son petit protégé ne meurt tout bêtement de soif. Et les sponsors, surexcités par le système inédit d'alliance de cette année, se fichaient comme d'une guigne du sort du gamin du Dix. En fait, Diane avait toutes ses chances car la tendance était largement à désirer la victoire d'une fille. Les arguments qu'elle avait utilisés pour convaincre ses compagnes d'infortune de la suivre avaient aussi fait mouche sur les spectateurs, et par là-même sur les sponsors. Les garçons n'avaient pas la côte cette année.

Et Ianto n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

\- Sale temps pour les p'tits mecs, hein ? lui souffla une voix rieuse à l'oreille lors du troisième jour de jeux.

Jack, Haymitch et Ianto étaient dans un des immenses salons de l'immeuble des Hunger Games, ceux destinés aux mentors, ceux où il _fallait_ être vu. Jack se forçait à y passer deux ou trois heures par jour. Haymitch ne s'y déplaçait que quand il s'estimait suffisamment imbibé pour le supporter.

La voix taquine qui venait de faire sursauter Ianto appartenait à Finnick Odair, le gagnant des soixante-cinquièmes jeux. Bien qu'il ait gagné deux ans avant Ianto, il était plus jeune que lui, ayant remporté la victoire à seulement quatorze ans. Il était l'un des plus jeunes vainqueurs de l'histoire des Hunger Games.

Ianto n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le côtoyer jusqu'alors mais ce qu'il avait vu de lui le lui rendait insupportable. Odair avait beau être encore jeune, il était plus que conscient de son physique avantageux, cheveux blonds et visage angélique. Tout comme Jack avant lui, il avait sidéré le public par son ingéniosité et son courage, et en était devenu la coqueluche. Si Jack était discret à l'extrême – quand on le connaissait, on savait que c'était parce que la mascarade des jeux le dégoûtait – Finnick Odair, à l'inverse, jouait le jeu à fond. Ianto se souvenait d'avoir pensé peu aimablement que Gray se pavanait au Capitole. Même sans connaître le moins du monde le jeune homme comme il le connaissait maintenant, il trouvait que ce n'était rien comparé à Odair et son éternel grand sourire, ses airs ravis de lui-même ou sa façon de lancer des blagues à toute l'assistance avec une confiance en lui qui sidérait Ianto. Sans compter les femmes qui se succédaient à son bras …

D'instinct, Ianto se raidit face à la proximité de l'autre vainqueur.

\- Ça aurait peut-être été une bonne idée de lui apprendre à connecter ses neurones pour être au moins capable de ne pas mourir de soif, susurra Odair, tout guilleret.

Furieux, Ianto serra les dents à s'en déchausser la mâchoire.

\- Parce qu'à ce rythme-là… poursuivit son interlocuteur avec son sourire de dément.

\- Putain, va-te faire … siffla Ianto entre ses dents serrées.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son insulte. Jack passa à côté de lui, le frôlant sciemment comme il le faisait quand il voulait lui faire passer un message.

\- Salut Finnick, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Ianto commençait à suffisamment connaître Jack pour savoir reconnaître l'hypocrisie dans son comportement. Et là, à sa stupéfaction, il n'en décela aucune. Ni dans sa voix, ni dans son maintien, ni dans la poignée de main qu'il échangea avec ce crétin de vainqueur du Quatre. Encore plus étonnant, Odair perdit un instant son sourire hystérique face à Jack. Ses yeux cessèrent de se faire malicieux et rieurs pour échanger avec le nouveau venu un regard sérieux. Jack tendit même la main pour lui presser l'épaule dans un geste affectueux.

\- Tu n'étais pas là l'année dernière, dit-il à Odair, vous n'avez même pas encore eu l'occasion d'être présentés correctement. Ianto, voici Finnick Odair du District Quatre. Finnick, voici mon ami Ianto Jones.

Finnick adressa un bref sourire à Jack. Pas son sourire à la « je suis le prince du Capitole ». Un sourire à la fois beaucoup plus fade et beaucoup plus sincère. Et quand il tendit la main à Ianto, il eut l'air tellement plus vieux que ses dix-sept ans, comme si un voile était tombé sur son visage.

Parce qu'un regard de Jack l'y incita, Ianto accepta cette poignée de main.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Jack.

\- Il me fait payer le fait de ne pas être venu l'année dernière, répondit Odair dans un murmure. Trois la nuit dernière.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Finnick.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire sans joie. Puis il reporta un instant son regard sur Ianto et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Jack.

Jack secoua la tête

\- Est-ce que tous les Dix seront intouchables ? chuchota Finnick. Si la féministe l'emporte… ?

\- Dieu ait pitié d'elle, souffla Jack en fermant un instant les yeux.

Odair hocha doucement la tête.

\- Mourir, c'est quand même pire, lâcha-t-il en retrouvant son sourire d'hystérique heureux.

Jack haussa les sourcils.

\- J'espère, sinon plus rien n'a le moindre sens.

Finnick haussa un instant les sourcils, puis éclata de son grand rire tonitruant et lâcha une taquinerie à Jack à propos du District 10, assez fort pour être entendu de toute la pièce. Jack répondit sur le même ton, Finnick rit à nouveau et partit d'un pas guilleret se servir un verre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ianto se racla la gorge. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack le prenait ainsi au dépourvu, il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment se dire étonné. Par contre, la conversation voilée à laquelle il venait d'assister le tarabustait. Évidemment.

Jack posa un instant sa main sur le bras de Ianto et eut le temps de lui glisser « plus tard » avant que leur attention à tous ne soit accaparée par l'écran géant de la pièce qui montrait une des comparses de Diane se faire attaquer par l'alliance des garçons.

Tactiquement, cette attaque était intelligente. Mais en terme d'image, c'était un désastre. L'opinion publique n'était plus que mépris pour les garçons.

Comme d'habitude, Haymitch était blasé. « Quelle bande de petits bâtards », souffla-t-il. Le garçon du Douze, qui était presque aussi jeune que Tommy, avait été enrôlé presque à son corps défendant dans l'alliance des garçons mais n'avait pas participé à l'embuscade. Quand à la tribut féminine du Douze, elle était pour ainsi dire le bras droit de Diane.

Jack était extrêmement préoccupé. La manière dont Diane allait réagir à la mort de son alliée allait conditionner la suite des jeux, il le savait. Si elle décidait de rechercher la vengeance et donc l'affrontement, elle pouvait provoquer sa propre chute. Le tout risquait de tourner en bataille rangée et donc en bain de sang. En provoquant cette alliance dont elle avait pris la tête, Diane s'était exposée et donc particulièrement mise en danger.

La décision quant à la riposte ne fut pas prise tout de suite. L'alliance des filles essayait de fonctionner en démocratie. Elles s'embarquèrent donc dans de longues discussions sur la conduite à tenir, qui s'éternisèrent jusque tard dans la soirée. Ianto, qui n'avait que deux préoccupations en tête : le sort de Tommy et les paroles mystérieuses de Finnick Odair, suivait cela de très loin. Mais il comprenait que Jack soit impliqué à fond. Diane était « sa » tribut après tout. Jack était plongé dans des négociations avec les sponsors – il essayait d'obtenir une arme pour Diane. Le genre de chose que seuls les carrières réussissaient à obtenir d'habitude, et encore, seulement s'ils étaient particulièrement charismatiques.

Jack étant pris par ses négociations et Gray occupé Dieu sait où, c'est seul que Ianto assista au terrible retournement de situation de ces soixante-huitièmes jeux. Vers 23 heures, les filles avaient enfin réussi à se mettre d'accord pour mener une attaque surprise sur le camp adverse et avaient élaboré un plan. Elles marchaient sur une plaine de sable plongée dans la pénombre, car leur plan consistait à contourner la planque supposée des garçons pour les prendre à revers. Soudain la fille du Sept poussa un cri et brandit le couteau de chasse qui lui servait d'arme de poing. Comble de la malchance, elle était tombée presque nez à nez avec le pauvre Tommy, caché derrière une grande plante rouge. Affaibli et exsangue, il ne tenait même plus debout.

Ianto bondit du canapé où il était assis, terrifié et impuissant à en hurler de frustration.

\- J'en ai un ! annonça la fille du Sept.

\- Ce n'est pas un des leurs, il est neutre, dit la tribut d'Haymitch.

\- Qu'importe, c'est un ennemi quand même.

\- Si tu raisonnes comme ça, on est tous ennemis, non ? lâcha Diane.

\- Il est de ton district, pas vrai ? rétorqua la première fille avec un air soupçonneux.

Diane, approuva, l'air pincé.

\- Alors le « soit tu es avec nous, soit tu es contre nous » ne marche que quand ça t'arrange ?

Diane la fusilla du regard. La fille du Sept lui tendit son couteau pendant que Tommy se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

\- Oh non, bordel, non ! supplia tout haut Ianto.

A l'écran, Diane, le regard sombre, se saisit du couteau. Elle était en train d'amorcer un pas vers le pauvre garçon encore agenouillé quand une hache, comme sortie de nulle part, l'atteignit en plein milieu du dos. Elle s'effondra. S'en suivit un affrontement complètement désorganisé. La pénombre et la panique aidant, la plupart des belligérants s'enfuirent de tous côtés sans victime mortelle. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Diane, grièvement blessée, à qui Tommy tentait de porter secours et le carrière du Deux qui avait pris la tête de l'alliance masculine. Tommy avait retiré la hache qui avait blessé Diane. Il était tellement hébété que le carrière put la lui arracher des mains sans même qu'il oppose de résistance. Il acheva Diane en deux coups, puis se tourna vers Tommy. Et bientôt, un deuxième coup de canon retentit.

Ianto était toujours debout et seul en plein milieu du salon, tellement sidéré par ce retournement horrible, par ce déchaînement soudain de violence qu'il était figé comme une statue de sel, incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou de faire le moindre geste.

La porte d'entrée des appartements claqua soudain et Jack débarqua au pas de course. Apparaissant à l'entrée de la pièce, il se figea en voyant Ianto. Il était tout aussi bouleversé. Sans un mot, il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et enserra Ianto dans une étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger et sans parler pendant un long moment.

* * *

.

.

_Merci et à dans quelques jours pour la suite !_


	14. Partie 14

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 14**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ils ne pouvaient même pas parler librement. Ianto savait très bien, à l'attitude peu naturelle de Jack, que ce dernier soupçonnait d'être écouté et peut-être même observé en permanence. Connaissant Jack, Ianto savait aussi que cette crainte était rationnelle donc il la partageait. Il était en permanence mal à l'aise.

Tout était fini pour eux cette année et Jack et Ianto ne pouvaient que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, tous deux dans l'impossibilité d'exprimer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

_Ce silence, c'est insupportable_, songea Ianto.

Tommy et Diane étaient morts depuis presque deux jours et Jack et lui n'étaient pas sortis de leurs appartements depuis. Ianto se sentait mal et fiévreux. Il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de péter les plombs. Il avait une envie dévorante d'ouvrir une fenêtre et de se mettre à hurler des injures dehors. Cette atmosphère compassée, ce luxe, ces serviteurs muets et cette sensation d'être épié en permanence allaient bien finir par le rendre cinglé. Et le regard meurtrier du tribut du Deux juste avant qu'il n'achève Diane était un nouvel élément à sa collection de souvenirs de l'horreur.

_Enfer et damnation._

Assis sur le canapé du salon, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, il suivait d'un œil absent la suite des jeux. La plupart des filles étaient mortes, dont celles du Sept et du Douze. _Quel est le but de tout ça ?_ pensa Ianto avec un mélange d'hystérie et de désespoir. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

Gray apparut soudain. Ianto ne savait même pas qu'il était dans les parages. Il prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- Viens manger chez moi ce soir, dit-il à la surprise de Ianto. Je vous invite, Jack et toi. Il est où, au fait ?

Deux jours plus tôt, après avoir fait passer silencieusement leur désarroi et leur peine à travers une de ces drôles d'étreintes qu'ils s'échangeaient de plus en plus souvent, Jack et Ianto s'étaient séparés en évitant de se regarder. Jack était parti prendre une douche. Et y était resté presque toute la nuit. Ianto le soupçonnait d'avoir drainé toute l'eau chaude du quartier mais surtout de ne pas y avoir trouvé le moindre réconfort. Puis, il s'était traîné jusqu'à sa chambre et y avait passé l'intégralité de la journée suivante. Ce n'est que le matin même que Ianto l'avait retrouvé au petit-déjeuner, qu'ils avaient partagé en silence parce qu'ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire et qu'ils ne _pouvaient_ pas. Le silence était mieux que des banalités. Puis Jack avait annoncé qu'il allait prendre un bain et n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis.

C'était quoi son problème avec l'eau, au juste ?

\- Dans son bain, lâcha Ianto en essayant de toutes ses forces d'éviter le regard de Gray.

Ce dernier émit un simple « hum ». Une heure plus tard, ils traversaient le Capitole en taxi jusqu'à l'appartement de Gray. C'était un endroit grand, lumineux, moderne à l'excès, absolument pas en adéquation avec la personnalité discrète de Gray. Ce dernier sourit en voyant Ianto qui regardait autour de lui, perplexe.

\- Je vais préparer le repas, annonça Gray. Vous êtes chez vous ici.

Jack le remercia d'un sourire et entraîna Ianto vers un salon garni de meubles noirs et de fauteuils à l'air inconfortables. Il poussa Ianto dans l'un d'eux.

\- Ianto, je suis tellement désolé, commença Jack en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Pour quoi ? souffla le jeune homme.

\- Pour Tommy. Pour ce que Diane… seigneur… pour ce qu'elle a failli faire…

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. Mais je sais ce que tu as pu ressentir, crois-moi. Et je suis tellement navré d'être resté toutes ces heures sans te parler après ça…

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix.

Jack sourit pour la première fois depuis la mort de leurs tributs.

\- Je suis content que tu aies compris. Bon sang, Ianto, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Tout ce que j'avais envie de te dire. Toute cette peine et cette colère que j'ai et que je sais que tu as aussi… Et ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la bouche parce que je sais que chaque mot qui pourrait en sortir nous serait préjudiciable…

C'était le moment de vérité.

-Pourquoi ? lâcha simplement Ianto.

Cette question était si vaste que Jack resta muet un instant avec l'air de ne pas savoir par où commencer. Ianto décida de l'aider un peu.

\- Qui es-tu ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment, Gray et toi ?

Jack sourit.

\- Jack et Gray Harkness, nés au district 10, fils de Franklin Harkness. Respectivement vainqueur des soixantièmes Hunger Games et ingénieur biologiste.

\- Et ? souffla Ianto.

\- Rebelles silencieux, ajouta Jack l'œil brillant.

Enfin, c'était dit.

Ianto se pencha vers lui, assis sur le bord de son siège comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.

Jack le dévisagea intensément.

\- Pour ce qui de Gray, dit-il lentement, son seul but est de me protéger. S'il hait le Capitole, c'est seulement pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Ainsi, Ianto n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait vraiment quelque chose.

\- C'est dur pour moi, de te parler de ça, avoua Jack. Je n'en ai jamais parlé qu'à Gray et c'était il y a longtemps. Haymitch et Finnick Odair sont au courant mais je n'ai pas eu à leur dire. Ils savaient.

Ianto hocha la tête.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'ils font aux vainqueurs. Mais pas à moi ? Parce que tu m'as protégé, comprit-il.

Il se souvint des paroles de Finnick Odair : « Est-ce que tous les Dix seront intouchables ? » et Jack avait répondu à demi-mot que si elle gagnait, Diane ne le serait pas. « Dieu ait pitié d'elle, » avait-il dit.

\- Pas moi, Gray, souffla Jack.

\- Comme il l'a fait pour toi ?

\- D'une certaine manière, oui.

Jack prit une longue inspiration.

\- Ianto, souffla-t-il. Lors de ma première année en temps que mentor, je venais à peine de m'installer le premier soir qu'on a frappé à ma porte, disant que j'étais demandé. On m'a mis dans un taxi, conduit jusqu'à un hôtel et enfermé dans une chambre avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire ouf.

Ianto en resta bouche-bée. Ils se dévisagèrent, Jack avait un petit sourire triste et ne dit rien de plus. Ce n'était pas la peine. Son interlocuteur avait compris et ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose comme ça. Mais bien sûr, tout s'éclairait.

Jack lut dans ses yeux. Il lui attrapa la main et Ianto serra la sienne.

\- Ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir-là et tous ceux d'après… Je fais avec, tu sais, reprit Jack. Ce n'était pas violent. Je n'ai pas été malmené. Au contraire, c'était des… hommes et des femmes très polis, bien élevés. Presque… prévenants. Des gens puissants, des gens en vue. A qui Snow… à qui il voulait faire un cadeau, tu comprends ?

Ianto serra la mâchoire à en grincer des dents.

\- Ça arrive assez fréquemment quand un vainqueur s'est rendu – bien malgré lui – désirable. Quand il s'est montré sûr de lui, hardi. L'avoir dans son lit, tu sais … le soumettre, ils en font une sorte de fierté.

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive encore de les croiser ? demanda Ianto. Ceux qui t'ont…

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Et quand c'est le cas, je les salue, leur serre la main, leur souris, leur fais la causette. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

\- Comme Finnick Odair, réalisa Ianto.

\- Exactement comme Finnick, confirma Jack, le visage sombre. Il n'avait que quinze ans la première fois.

Ianto ferma douloureusement les yeux. Maintenant, il comprenait totalement la sollicitude de Jack envers ce drôle de garçon, son geste amical. Finnick n'était pas un écervelé comme Ianto l'avait cru. Lui aussi jouait le jeu, mais pas d'une manière discrète comme Jack. Ianto se souvint d'avoir pensé que Finnick agissait comme un hystérique et pour une fois, il était sûrement proche de la vérité. Et la pique qu'il lui avait envoyée sur Tommy… Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté gratuite, comprit Ianto. C'était une remarque cynique, comme celles d'Haymitch… _Bon sang, Haymitch !_

\- Et Haymitch ? souffla Ianto.

Jack hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Plus depuis des années mais oui, lui aussi.

\- Je comprends maintenant, Jack. Je vous comprends tous les trois. Et je suis vraiment désolé…

Jack sourit avec plus d'entrain.

\- Finnick est bien plus à plaindre, tu sais, dit-il finalement. Je n'ai vécu ça que deux ans. Ensuite Gray est entré en scène et m'a rendu intouchable.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- En jouant le même jeu que nos ennemis. Les relations, les faveurs, l'influence, l'hypocrisie. Il est devenu quelqu'un. Et quand il veut, il obtient. Toujours par des moyens détournés. Il a voulu qu'on cesse de faire de moi un gigolo, plus personne ne m'a approché.

\- Et… et pour moi ?

\- J'ai voulu que tu gagnes, souffla Jack. Il a corrompu les juges pour qu'ils t'ignorent le plus longtemps possible. Tu n'as pas été favorisé, faut pas rêver non plus. Si tu avais été mal-dégourdi, si tu avais fait la moindre erreur, tu serais mort, crois-moi. Mais ils t'ont simplement laissé à ton sort, sans interférer en ta défaveur comme ils le font d'habitude presque systématiquement. Pour _corser_ le jeu, tu sais, souffla Jack avec dégoût.

\- Je vous dois la vie.

\- Tu te la dois d'abord à toi-même. Tu nous as impressionnés dans l'arène. Aussi prudent et organisé que courageux et intelligent.

\- Tu parles … cracha Ianto. Je n'ai même pas été foutu de tuer ce carrière agonisant !

La main de Jack saisit son épaule et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau.

-Et je suis fier de toi pour ça. Je suis fier, tu entends ? Tu as su garder ton humanité dans l'arène. Combien de vainqueurs peuvent se vanter de ça, tu crois ? Tu te souviens de mes jeux ? Tu n'étais qu'un enfant mais…

\- Jack, personne dans le Dix n'a oublié une seconde de tes jeux.

\- J'ai tué des gens. Des enfants, Ianto. C'est tout ce qui devrait en ressortir au final. C'est toi qu'ils doivent glorifier, pas moi.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu viens de me dire que vous avez triché pour…

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dis ? l'interrompit calmement Jack. Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est supprimer l'interférence des juges. Les cachettes que tu t'es trouvées, tout le matériel que tu as pu accumuler, les plans que tu as montés et qui ont réussi… Tout cela n'était que ton fait. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'importe la gloire, qu'importe d'avoir gagné en suivant les règles ou pas. Ce qui compte, c'est d'avoir déjoué leurs jeux. D'avoir survécu malgré tout. Ta victoire, Ianto, c'est comme un doigt d'honneur qu'on leur fait, toi, moi et Gray. Ils ne le savent pas. Mais nous si. C'est peut-être futile. Mais ça compte.

\- Bien sûr que ça compte.

\- Et tu es en vie. Rien n'est plus important que ça.

\- Et comment Gray a fait, ensuite … ?

Jack lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Il a utilisé les on-dit, les ragots, les rumeurs… Il t'a rendu indésirable à leurs yeux en leur faisant croire que l'idée venait d'eux.

\- Mais ça n'aurait pas marché pour Diane si elle avait gagné, pas vrai ?

Jack secoua la tête

\- Tu l'as vu dans l'arène. Le _women power_, l'alliance féministe, le « nous en emmerde les mecs »,… Tu n'imagines même pas combien certains auraient été prêts à payer pour lui « rappeler où est sa place », souffla Jack en mimant des guillemets avec un profond dégoût dans la voix.

« Mourir, c'est quand même pire, » avait dit Finnick Odair. Il savait probablement de quoi il parlait.

\- Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, reprit Jack d'un ton hésitant, et j'aurais dû avoir l'honnêteté de te prévenir tout de suite mais je ne savais pas comment te dire ça. Comment te dire que tu ne seras jamais vraiment en sécurité, que Snow pense qu'il peut disposer de toi corps et âme. Et si tu n'obtempères pas…

\- Il fait quoi ? voulut savoir Ianto.

\- Durant ses jeux, raconta Jack d'une voix basse, Haymitch a contourné les règles. Il s'est servi du champ de force qui entoure l'arène pour empêcher les tributs de s'en échapper. Personne n'est censé savoir que ça existe. Il l'a découvert par hasard et l'a retourné à son avantage. Ils ont dû voir ça comme un acte de rébellion même si je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Il essayait juste de s'en sortir, pas de les provoquer. Toujours est-il que quand il est rentré dans son district, sa mère, son jeune frère et sa petite amie n'y était plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait ?

\- Ils sont morts. Des pacificateurs les ont assassinés. Il n'y a pas d'avertissement. Si tu sors du rang, la sanction tombe. Si j'avais protesté quand ils m'ont contraint à me prostituer, les représailles sur Gray auraient été immédiates. Parce que c'est généralement ce qu'ils font. S'en prendre à ceux que tu aimes. Ceux qu'ils considèrent comme ta faiblesse.

Son regard profond et expressif vrillait celui de Ianto.

\- Alors, Gray a eu l'idée de faire partie du jeu, d'acquérir du pouvoir en entrant dans le cercle, tu vois ? Il n'est plus un citoyen lambda du Dix dont tout le monde se fiche bien du sort. Il a de nombreux amis ici, des relations. Il a rendu service à des tas de gens, il est populaire. Plus sa popularité grimpe, plus il devient intouchable. Et toi et moi avec.

\- Et pourquoi me protège-t-il ?

Jack sourit.

\- Parce que tu es des nôtres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en a rendu si sûr dès le départ ?

\- L'affection que j'ai eu tout de suite pour toi, lâcha Jack. Je voulais te sauver, toi bien plus que tous les autres.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Ianto. C'est quelque chose qui se ressent mais ne se décrit pas. Chaque tribut que je perds … Tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant. Ça me déchire le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais toi… Toi, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Un point, c'est tout.

Ianto allait ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher un énième « pourquoi ? » mais il capta le regard de Jack et un éclair de compréhension le traversa. « C'est quelque chose qui se ressent mais ne se décrit pas »…

\- Oh ! souffla-t-il.

Jack haussa les sourcils et sourit, amusé.

\- Mais pourquoi _moi _? lâcha Ianto sur le ton de l'incrédulité la plus totale.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit et se fit affectueux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne le plus dans tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux. Que j'aie eu le coup de foudre pour un homme ou pour toi en particulier ?

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- Je… je n'ai rien pour plaire. Je…

\- Alors c'est « toi en particulier », constata Jack.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

\- Tu ne t'imagines même pas combien je sais ce que ça fait de se dégoûter soi-même, dit Jack très calmement. Combien de temps il m'a fallu, simplement pour ne plus avoir envie d'exploser chaque miroir à coups de poing quand j'y croisais mon reflet. Le fier tribut que j'ai pu être, l'enfant privilégié et confiant, il n'en reste plus rien. Et Ianto… Je pense avoir une idée assez juste de la manière dont tu as grandi. J'ai rencontré ta mère… Ta solitude, tu n'imagines même pas combien je la comprends. Peut-être que d'une certaine manière, je me suis inconsciemment reconnu en toi. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication. J'ai juste ce que je ressens. Cette connexion avec toi. Cette affection pour toi. Ta présence que j'aime à chaque instant. Voilà pourquoi toi.

\- Et… s'ils s'en rendent compte ? souffla Ianto en désignant l'extérieur du regard.

Jack haussa les épaules.

\- Tant que c'est discret, c'est quelque chose qui est toléré. Puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas nous utiliser comme gigolos, on les intéresse assez peu. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est qu'on soit dociles et souriants devant la caméra. Ils se foutent du reste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Jack sourit à nouveau.

\- Comme tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?

\- Rester avec toi, répondit Ianto du tac au tac.

Il eut l'air presque surpris de sa sortie.

\- Ça, c'est déjà un excellent point.

\- Mais je ne sais pas… Enfin… Je ne sais pas si … Et je n'ai jamais…

\- Wow, wow, wow, tempéra Jack. Du calme. Une inquiétude à la fois, tu veux bien ?

Ianto sourit en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment aveugle, dit-il. Je ne comprends jamais rien… Je croyais que tu étais le chouchou du Capitole, que Gray était un petit crâneur parvenu, Haymitch un vieil alcoolique pathétique et Odair un connard de vendu. Et même après… Même après que j'aie pu constater qui tu étais, que j'aie appris à te connaître, je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai rien vu du tout alors que nous avons vécu ensemble une année complète !

\- Parce que c'était impensable pour toi.

Ianto hocha vivement la tête.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et maintenant ? souffla Jack.

\- Tu es la personne qui m'est la plus chère sur cette Terre, répondit Ianto presque dans un murmure en regardant fixement par terre. Et j'aime bien… j'apprécie ton... contact, tu vois ? C'est tout ce que je sais.

Presque immédiatement, deux bras l'attrapèrent et il se retrouva contre le torse de Jack.

\- C'est déjà bien assez, lui souffla ce dernier.

* * *

.

.

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _


	15. Partie 15

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 15**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Deux jours plus tard, le carrière qui avait tué Diane et Tommy remporta les jeux. Devant l'annonce de sa victoire, Jack cracha par terre comme le plus vulgaire des prolétaires du Dix, à la stupéfaction de Ianto. Et le premier geste de réconfort de Gray ne fut pas pour son frère mais pour Ianto dont il entoura les épaules en un geste amical.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Gray en lui tapotant le bras de son autre main.

Jack détacha son regard de la télé pour le poser sur eux et l'orage dans ses yeux s'estompa. Gray et lui échangèrent un long regard. Puis timidement, Ianto tendit le bras vers Jack qui lui sourit et le laissa bien volontiers lui enlacer les épaules.

Dans le train du retour, Jack était aussi méfiant que dans leur étage à l'hôtel. Si bien qu'ils ne purent se parler qu'une fois au Dix où aucun accueil triomphal ne les attendait cette fois. Mais pendant plusieurs jours, on leur jeta des regards désolés.

\- Ils ne nous en veulent pas, constata Ianto avec soulagement.

\- Moi aussi, j'avais peur de ça, reconnut Jack. Mais ils savent bien que ce n'est pas de notre faute. Ils savent très bien que pour nous, plus que pour quiconque, c'est une torture de voir des enfants envoyés dans l'arène.

\- Tu te sentais comment les années précédentes, quand tu revenais ?

\- Mal. Très seul. Et totalement inutile.

Ianto lui frôla légèrement le bras.

\- Je suis profondément désolé.

Jack sourit.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

\- Soulagé que tu sois là. Un peu apeuré par cette drôle de vie dans laquelle on s'embarque.

\- Ça, je comprends.

\- Il faut qu'on discute, souffla Ianto. Mais je suis absolument incapable de débuter intelligemment et subtilement la discussion.

Jack éclata de rire.

\- Pourtant, tu viens de le faire. Commençons par quelque chose de simple : du thé, proposa-t-il.

Ianto secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Ça vire à l'obsession chez toi !

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui jeta un regard énigmatique sous lequel Ianto se troubla.

\- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? souffla Ianto en mettant la bouilloire à chauffer pendant que Jack sortait des tasses. A mener une vie « normale », il mima des guillemets, avec la parenthèse Hunger Games chaque année ?

Jack tourna la tête pour le regarder.

\- Je pense qu'on en a l'opportunité. Un jour… commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, il se pourrait qu'on arrive à un sauver un ou deux. Et alors, on pourra décharger un peu notre fardeau. Ils n'ont besoin que de deux mentors à la fois.

\- Puisse le sort nous être favorable ! ironisa Ianto.

Ils s'attablèrent. Jack lui adressa un sourire.

\- On peut continuer exactement comme avant, débuta-t-il, devinant les interrogations de Ianto qui lui en fut reconnaissant. Je n'ai plus rien à cacher, je suis parfaitement honnête avec toi. Et si la situation te convient, elle me convient.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas… ? Ianto secoua la tête. Enfin… tu vois. Je suis désolé, je suis incapable de parler de ça. De… de mettre des mots…

Sentant qu'il recommençait à bafouiller comme jadis, il pourra un grognement de colère.

Jack posa sa main sur la sienne et spontanément, Ianto la recouvrit.

\- Parfois c'est plus facile par les gestes, souffla Jack.

Ianto dont l'estomac serré était presque douloureux, hocha la tête pendant que leurs regards s'accrochaient.

\- Ce que je veux, reprit Jack, c'est simplement toi. Mais que je sois pendu si un jour j'en viens à te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit !

La prise de Ianto sur ses doigts se resserra.

\- On n'a pas besoin de se comparer à qui que ce soit, poursuivit le plus âgé. Aucun modèle auquel on doit se conformer. Il peut y avoir… juste nous. Tu comprends ? Pas de passage obligé, pas de comportement type. Juste ce dont on a envie. Forcément, on va tâtonner au départ et ensuite, ça ira. Je crois.

\- D'accord, souffla Ianto.

\- En fait, dit Jack, pensif, j'ai beau y réfléchir, je crois que je ne connais aucun couple qui s'aime sincèrement. Qui soit ensemble non pas parce qu'ils y sont obligés ou par opportunisme mais parce qu'ils en ont envie. Et toi ?

Ianto haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu as rencontré ma mère… C'est à se demander comment on est venus au monde, moi et mes frères et sœur. Difficile de dire qui détestait le plus l'autre entre mon père et ma mère.

\- Et ta sœur ?

Ianto émit un petit bruit méprisant avec sa bouche.

\- L'idolâtrie, c'est une forme d'amour ?

\- Je suppose.

\- Alors Rhiannon est amoureuse. Mais son mari, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Pourquoi l'a-t-il épousée ?

\- Il faut bien se marier, tu sais. Personne ne sait trop pourquoi au juste mais c'est comme ça, les gens se marient. Seuls les anormaux ne le font pas. Alors je suppose qu'elle ou bien une autre…

\- Il la maltraite ?

Ianto hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- Il y en a des bien pires que lui. Et aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, elle est heureuse avec lui. Enfin, quand il ne la jette pas dehors. Mais depuis l'année dernière, je peux … amortir la chute. Alors ça va.

\- Tu t'imaginais te marier un jour ?

Ianto eut un petit rire.

\- Moi ? Je t'ai dit que les anormaux ne se marient pas.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça, Ianto, grogna Jack. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

\- A tes yeux, peut-être. Aux yeux du village où je vivais, je suis le type bizarre, sans ami, incapable d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes. Aucune fille n'aurait voulu de moi. Et je n'étais vraiment pas sûr de vouloir d'elles, ajouta-t-il avec une moue pincée. Pour finir comme mon père, avec une harpie dans mon propre lit, non merci.

\- Maintenant que tu es un vainqueur, tu sais que tu n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Jack attendit silencieusement en souriant avec un fond de malice, comme pour dire « et maintenant alors ? ».

Ianto fut traversé par un frisson involontaire.

\- Non, lâcha-t-il avec dégoût en tendant la main devant lui comme pour repousser une hypothétique prétendante malvenue. Brrrrr. Je serais si mal à l'aise, ce serait horrible.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé.

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, dit Ianto en fronçant les sourcils, mais est-ce que tu ne serais pas par hasard en train d'essayer de me pousser dans le lit d'une femme inconnue ? Tu joues à quoi ? C'est une sorte de test ?

Jack éclata de rire.

\- Non ce n'est pas un test. C'est juste une manière de te dire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux et si tu as envie de faire des expériences, d'apprendre à reconnaître ce que tu aimes et ce que tu désires…

\- Je sais déjà ce que je ne désire pas, lâcha Ianto, pince sans rire. Les harpies opportunistes, très peu pour moi, merci.

Jack rit de plus belle.

\- D'accord, c'est noté.

\- Et ne t'avise pas de me sortir les lieux communs comme quoi un jour, je rencontrerai « la bonne » qui me redonnera foi en la gente féminine…

Jack pouffa.

\- « Pas de conseils pas cher », fit-il semblant de noter sur un support imaginaire. Tu vois, je te l'ai dit, on va s'acclimater l'un à l'autre petit à petit.

Ianto rit à son tour.

\- Je crois que ça peut le faire, lâcha-t-il. J'en ai envie.

\- Moi aussi, tu n'imagines pas…

* * *

.

.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. A très bientôt pour la suite !_


	16. Partie 16

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 16**

* * *

Le soir venu, chacun s'était couché bien sagement dans sa chambre.

A deux heures du matin, Jack, les muscles tendus à l'extrême et le front en sueur, se retrouva assis dans son lit, incapable de se souvenir de quoi il avait rêvé mais en gardant un sentiment de terreur tenace.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de retrouver Ianto dans la cuisine.

\- Ça roule ? lui lança-t-il.

Entrée en matière stupide s'il en est. Mais cette familiarité fit sourire Ianto.

\- C'était quoi au programme cette nuit ? lui demanda-t-il. Sang ? Musique ? Attaque surprise ? Ou le combo gagnant : attaque sanglante sur fond de musique ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus, avoua Jack.

Mais il lui montra sa main droite. Ses doigts tremblaient assez fort pour que ce soit visible à l'œil nu.

\- Merde, grogna Ianto. Tiens.

Il remplit un verre de lait et le lui tendit.

\- Et toi ? voulut savoir Jack.

\- Étonnement, mon père. Sûrement parce qu'on a parlé de lui tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

\- Rien de bien méchant. Mais juste avant que je ne me réveille, il avait disparu. Et je me suis senti… assez mal après ça.

Ianto était debout, adossé contre un placard. Jack s'approcha de lui tranquillement et lui ouvrit les bras. Le jeune homme sourit avant d'accepter l'accolade. Jack colla sa tête contre celle de son ancien tribut, son torse contre le sien, ses bras croisés dans son dos qu'il se mit ensuite à frotter. Ça aurait pu être une étreinte purement amicale. Si Ianto, la respiration hésitante, n'avait pas tourné légèrement la tête pour caler sa joue contre celle de Jack. Qui sourit.

Finalement, ils remontèrent. A l'étage, la chambre de Jack était la première du pallier.

\- Viens, offrit-il en ouvrant sa porte.

Ianto hésita un instant, puis le suivit. Assez naturellement, parce que Ianto avait l'habitude de dormir sur le flanc, ils se couchèrent dos à dos et s'endormirent.

_Ça ira_, fut la dernière pensée de Ianto avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible.

.

.

Un fois l'an, comme son fils passait à la télé, Mrs Harkness se prenait soudain d'un grand intérêt pour son existence. L'année précédente avait été l'apothéose. Jack étant revenu au district 10 avec un tribut victorieux, sa mère aurait voulu les avoir tous les soirs à sa table. Elle avait donc passé ses journées à poursuivre Jack de ses assiduités alors qu'il n'avait alors qu'une idée en tête : s'occuper de Ianto.

Cette année ne faisait pas exception à la règle et Jack ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné en la trouvant sous son porche à peine le lendemain de son retour au Dix.

Jack ne détestait pas sa mère. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que son extrême narcissisme ne traduisait pas un mauvais fond mais plutôt une tête creuse. Jack était sûr que quelque part, tout au fond d'elle-même, sa mère devait savoir qu'elle était sotte et compensait cela par une exubérance permanente. Elle était une vraie personnification du trop : trop bavarde, trop parfumée, trop maquillée, trop agitée, trop aveugle, trop bornée. Comme une sorte de mini-tornade qui débarquait dans le cocon qu'il s'était construit au milieu du village des vainqueurs pour y mettre le bazar et y laisser une persistante odeur écœurante de parfum capiteux.

L'année précédente, il avait réussi à s'arranger pour les tenir, elle et son père, éloignés de chez lui. Non pas qu'ils soient envahissants puisque généralement lorsque Jack les voyait, c'était parce qu'il les croisait par hasard. Mais il leur arrivait tout de même de débarquer à l'improviste quand l'envie leur en prenait, c'est-à-dire pour son père lorsqu'il avait un service à solliciter et pour sa mère lorsque quelque chose lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait un fils à proximité et qu'il pouvait s'avérer distrayant à ses heures.

Mais cette année, Jack n'avait même pas eu le temps de trouver une invention bidon pour l'éloigner du village des vainqueurs du Dix. De toute façon, il n'avait que Ianto en tête. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à lui parler, rien de l'intéressait si ce n'est lui. Il se retrouva donc dans son salon à 11 heures du matin, entouré par sa mère – qui n'avait pas repris sa respiration depuis dix phrases – et Ianto qui la regardait avec l'air de se demander s'il n'était pas tombé dans une autre dimension.

En fait, au fond, Jack s'amusait beaucoup. Dieu savait combien il adorait Ianto, et pas une seule de ses cellules ne songeait à se moquer de lui. Mais son air de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture était quand même à mourir de rire.

Une chose ne le faisait pas rire du tout par contre : Ianto était inquiet. Peut-être même un peu paniqué. Ils avaient passé pour la première fois la nuit ensemble, même s'ils n'avaient strictement rien fait d'autre que dormir, et à peine le lendemain venu, le pauvre Ianto se retrouvait face à la mère de Jack. Il y avait légitimement de quoi rendre nerveux, même si ce n'était bien sûr qu'une simple coïncidence. Heureusement, Ianto n'était pas de ceux que la nervosité faisait parler à tords et à travers. Elle avait au contraire plutôt tendance à le rendre totalement muet.

Non pas que Jack ait quoi que ce soit à cacher. Il se trouvait juste que ce qu'ils vivaient, Ianto et lui, n'était sûrement pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de partager avec _sa mère_.

Celle-ci ne se serait jamais douté de quoi que ce soit. Elle traitait Ianto avec la condescendance compassée qu'on réserve généralement aux enfants en bas-âge. C'est à peine si elle ne lui avait pas demandé qu'elle était sa matière préférée à l'école. Et Ianto, le pauvre, formulait ses réponses de l'extrême bout des lèvres, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

Les seuls centres d'intérêts de la mère de Jack étaient les relations et les potins. Comme Ianto n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre en magasin, elle se désintéressa rapidement de lui et après un dernier « c'est tellement foooormidable que tu aies réussi à gagner, _mon chou_ » elle se tourna ostensiblement vers Jack qui prit intérieurement une grande inspiration.

\- Il faut absolument que tu viennes au dîner de samedi, mon chéri. Je t'ai dit qu'il y aura la cadette du maire ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas vue ? Elle devenue absolument délicieuse, vraiment !

_Que disait Ianto la veille à propos du mariage ? _

Depuis des années, l'unique obsession de la mère de Jack à son égard était de lui trouver une femme. Le total manque d'intérêt du principal concerné ne semblait pas la freiner le moins du monde et elle passait un temps considérable à faire des plans sur la comète, sans que Jack n'en soit même informé la plupart du temps.

Jack eut soudain envie de pouffer de rire en imaginant la tête qu'elle ferait s'il lui annonçait tout de go que la seule personne sur cette Terre qu'il consentirait jamais à épouser se trouvait dans cette pièce. Combien de temps mettrait-elle à comprendre qu'il parlait de Ianto ? Ce serait trop drôle.

Il envoya un clin d'œil au jeune homme par-dessus la tête de sa mère. Le doux sourire que l'autre vainqueur lui envoya en retour réchauffa le cœur de Jack. Le babillage horripilant de sa mère fut comme réduit à un bruit de fond, aussi facile à ignorer que le bourdonnement d'une mouche, tandis qu'il accrochait le regard de son ami et communiquait silencieusement avec lui. Comment faisait-il quand il n'y avait pas encore de Ianto Jones dans sa vie ?

\- Alors, tu viendras, hum, Jack ?

Cette question formulée sur un ton impérieux cassa l'échange silencieux de Ianto et Jack. Ce dernier fut fortement tenté de répondre « où ça ? » rien que pour faire enrager sa génitrice.

\- Peut-être… lâcha-t-il d'un ton plutôt vague.

Sa mère se mit alors à parler des Hunger Games et Jack se surprit à regretter le sujet des jeunes filles de bonne famille, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible deux minutes plus tôt.

\- J'ai sincèrement cru que tu allais réussir à remettre ça, disait Mrs Harkness. Cette fille avait l'air si bien partie. Mais ça aurait été un tel exploit, deux ainsi à la suite ! Statistiquement c'est presque impossible, non ?

Jack mit un point d'honneur à ne pas répondre, principalement parce qu'elle avait raison et que donner raison à sa mère était pour lui comme une injure personnelle.

\- Mais enfin cette petite, Jack... Ce n'est pas pour dire mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que… Enfin, elle est mieux où elle est, non ? S'il avait fallu la gérer dans ton village…

\- Ce n'est pas mon village, la coupa Jack.

Sa mère balaya l'interruption d'un geste de la main, comme on chasse un insecte.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle. Elle n'était vraiment pas convenable.

Jack vit Ianto ouvrir de grands yeux. Il décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette comédie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ianto et lui étaient à nouveau seuls. Mais le jeune homme en était resté au monologue auquel il avait assisté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de non-convenable chez Diane ? souffla-t-il, perplexe.

\- Une femme qui pense, qui dirige, qui dit « merde » aux hommes, tu penses bien… répondit Jack. Pour eux, c'est presque comme si elle crachait à la figure du Capitole.

Ianto fronçait si fort les sourcils qu'ils en étaient presque à toucher ses cheveux bruns.

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué comme cette société est patriarcale ? souffla Jack. Si tu es une femme, que tu naisses au Capitole ou dans le Dix, ta seule option pour mener une vie potable est de te marier. C'est pour ça « qu'il faut bien se marier » comme tu disais hier. Pour promouvoir le modèle de la gentille petite famille avec la mère qui fournit et éduque de bons petits tributs potentiels. Tu imagines Diane en épouse modèle ? Elle ne rentrait pas dans les cases. Forcément, elle dérangeait. Avec le recul, je pense qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé gagner. Ou alors ils auraient fait de sa vie un enfer. Ils l'auraient brisée.

Ianto chercha son regard et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment.

\- Profil bas, reprit Jack. C'est le mieux qu'on ait à faire en toute circonstance. Ils ne peuvent pas nous empêcher de _penser_ mais fanfaronner ne sert strictement à rien.

\- C'est pas mon genre, lâcha Ianto.

Jack haussa les sourcils, amusé.

\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Tu viens, on va marcher ? offrit-il.

Ianto accepta sans hésitation.

Ce n'était vraiment que sur les vieux chemins boueux et désertés du Dix, qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir tant et tant arpentés avec Rose et Gray, que Jack pouvait enfin relâcher totalement sa vigilance et être pleinement lui-même. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, il poussa un long soupir dont la profondeur l'étonna lui-même. C'était comme s'il retenait sa respiration depuis le démarrage de la tournée de vainqueur de Ianto. Ce dernier chercha son regard et lui sourit. Jack lui toucha le bras. Un léger rayon de soleil les accompagnait, juste assez lumineux pour embellir la promenade sans les accabler le moins du monde de chaleur.

Gray lui manquait. Rose, même après toutes ces années, lui manquait toujours. Il s'inquiétait pour Haymitch, seul au Douze. Pour Finnick avec ses sourires de fou et son regard de vieillard. Et puis, il était totalement conscient que quelque part, à quelques kilomètres, deux familles étaient en train de pleurer leurs enfants sacrifiés sur l'hôtel de la toute-puissance du Capitole.

Mais Jack était chez lui. Enfin. Son pas calé sur celui de Ianto, il fit lentement le vide dans son esprit, jusqu'à se laisser totalement emplir par la caresse délicate du soleil, la beauté des arbres environnants et la présence calme et apaisante de son jeune compagnon. Il se sentit incroyablement apaisé et chanceux. Il savait qu'il avait un an pour profiter de cette chance. Et tout à coup, cela lui apparaissait comme un répit délicieusement long.

* * *

.

.

_**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont eues. Vous avez fait quelque chose pour Halloween ? Moi je suis allée à une convention de jeux de rôle où les gens étaient déguisés, c'était cool !**_

_**Encore et toujours merci pour votre fidélité et votre constance à reviewer. Lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, j'étais sûre que personne ne la lirait surtout si je la classais dans « crossover ». Pourtant elle vient de dépasser les 100 reviews et vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir !**_


	17. Partie 17

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 17**

**Publiée le 08 novembre 2014**

* * *

.

.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack partageait son lit avec quelqu'un mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait de son plein gré. Et forcément, ça changeait tout.

Ianto, lui, était vierge et ne s'en cachait pas mais il n'était ni prude, ni ignorant.

\- J'ai eu un père et j'ai un beau-frère, Jack, avait-il jeté nonchalamment. Malheureusement, avait-il ajouté en affectant un air pincé.

Trouver une justesse, un équilibre, dans leur nouvelle relation aurait pu être extrêmement difficile compte-tenu du passé de Jack et de l'inexpérience de Ianto, si ce dernier n'avait pas eu cette manière d'être si apaisante et apaisée. Il ne se torturait pas d'incertitudes, il laissait simplement venir les choses, dans une attitude qui ne tenait pas de la soumission mais de la sérénité. _Il se passera ce qui se passera et ça me va_, semblait être son leitmotiv.

Il n'en avait pas pour autant oublié ce qu'avait vécu Jack, bien au contraire.

\- Je sais que tu arrives à peine à en parler, lui avait-il dit, et tu sais bien que je suis le dernier qui te jugerait pour ça. Simplement, si tu as des limites, il faut que tu les fixes. Je comprends et je respecte tout. Dis-moi simplement. Si tu veux qu'on ne fasse jamais rien de plus que dormir, je m'en fous, Jack. Sincèrement.

Jack lui avait souri et comme ils étaient couchés, avait insinué sa main en-dessous du tee-shirt de nuit de Ianto pour lui caresser gentiment le dos.

\- J'ai envie d'être ici, avec toi. Ça change absolument tout.

\- Est-ce que tu as quand même de l'appréhension ? Avait demandé Ianto, le visage sérieux et concerné.

Jack avait souri à nouveau tout en secouant la tête.

\- Parce que j'ai une absolue confiance en toi, avait soufflé Ianto, la bouche pressée contre l'oreille de Jack. Et tu m'honorerais si c'était pareil pour toi.

\- C'est le cas, évidemment.

Ianto avait alors posé ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Jack, qui avait penché la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

La timidité qu'il avait perdue en présence de Jack n'était pas revenue dans ce tournant pourtant déconcertant qu'avait pris leur relation. Et pour Jack, ça simplifiait tout. Si Ianto avait été timide et craintif au lit comme il l'était dans la vie au moment de leur rencontre, Jack savait que ça l'aurait bloqué. Mais Ianto était cool. Pas spécialement entreprenant par peur de mal faire, mais indéniablement curieux.

Jack aimait ça, cette atmosphère détendue que le jeune homme apportait avec lui. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient la nuit, ce n'était pas sportif ou sophistiqué, c'était amusant et doux. Ils n'allaient pas forcément loin au début. Ils se touchaient, se découvraient, s'embrassaient. Jack, qui malgré lui était bien plus expérimenté, n'avait pas eu besoin d'adopter l'attitude d'un initiateur. Ils étaient à égalité, deux personnes qui apprenaient à se connaître et à se faire du bien.

_Avant_, Jack avait simplement appris à se laisser faire. On pouvait l'obliger à subir toutes sortes de choses mais il était plus difficile de contraindre à être actif. Là, il découvrait un corps ami. Un autrui qui ne le rebutait pas, ne le crispait pas, mais à contraire l'attirait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il apprenait à connaître sa peau chaude et colorée par le soleil du Dix, ses mains encore un peu calleuses d'avoir travaillé dans un ranch, la cicatrice profonde sur son flanc. Il explorait sa bouche et mémorisait ses réactions, ses manifestations de plaisir avec enthousiasme.

Ianto lui apprenait aussi des choses sur lui-même parce que lorsqu'il touchait Jack, ce n'était pas pour la satisfaction d'un plaisir égoïste, d'un désir de possession ou de soumission, c'était au contraire parce qu'il voulait le découvrir et l'apprendre. Jack s'aperçut ainsi que des endroits incongrus comme ses mains, l'arrière de ses oreilles et surtout l'intérieur de ses cuisses étaient des zones incroyablement érogènes. Il s'amusa de voir Ianto s'émerveiller de ses réactions et chercher à les reproduire. Ianto était au lit comme dans la vie : très doux, extrêmement attentif et presque capable de s'oublier lui-même.

A vingt-sept ans passés, Jack découvrait que le sexe, quand il était consenti, était une chose fabuleuse qui le faisait se sentir épanoui et heureux, qui lui permettait de donner autant qu'il recevait et faisait disparaître ses complexes.

Ils y allaient petit à petit. Ianto parce qu'il était toujours en phase de découverte et de tâtonnements et Jack parce que toute idée de pénétration le rebutait. Comme ils suivaient une ligne de conduite qui consistait à faire plutôt que de palabrer, Jack ne savait pas ce que Ianto en pensait, ce qu'il envisageait à plus ou moins long terme mais lui-même était assez bloqué. Faire comme subir la pénétration lui paraissait tout autant inenvisageable. Subir, pour des raisons très compréhensibles, parce que même si c'était Ianto, si doux et si aimé, il y avait des choses que Jack s'était juré de ne jamais revivre. Et faire… n'était-ce pas pire ? Prendre la place de ses bourreaux ? Il savait au fond que les situations n'étaient pas comparables, que Ianto, tout comme lui-même, avait _envie _d'être là, avec lui. Pour autant, c'était une place qu'il n'assumait tout simplement pas. Il lui ferait mal, _forcément_. Au moins les premières fois. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas. Ça lui donnait des frissons de terreur. Ianto n'avait absolument rien d'une petite nature. Jack revoyait encore son stoïcisme quand il s'était arraché du flanc ce débris de verre… Mais la question n'était pas là.

Ce matin là, il faisait beau et clair. La lumière du jour naissant avait réveillé Jack plus tôt que d'habitude. Une fois encore, il commença la journée en se délectant de la douceur et de la chaleur du corps près du sien, de la main que Ianto avait posée sur son ventre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis, collés l'un contre l'autre, Jack lui tournant le dos. Pour un peu, Jack aurait ri tellement il était content d'être là. Ianto ne devait pas être loin du réveil non plus parce que Jack sentait une pression légère contre ses fesses, là où le sexe du jeune homme s'éveillait lui aussi. Et Jack réalisa que ça lui paraissait tout simplement naturel. Que ça ne le dégoûtait pas du tout. C'était Ianto, voilà tout. Qu'il était bête ! se dit-il soudain. Il avait dit lui-même au jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se conformer au moindre modèle. Ianto suivait ses prescriptions mieux que lui-même. Lui ne se prenait pas la tête avec ses histoires de pénétrations. Ça ne lui avait peut-être même pas traversé l'esprit. Parce qu'il avait compris que ce qu'ils vivaient n'appartenait qu'à eux. Peut-être que prendre ou être pris était la suite logique dans une relation sexuelle classique. Sauf qu'ils s'en foutaient pas mal d'avoir une relation classique.

Jack eut envie de donner à Ianto un réveil un peu _explosif_. Ça, il pouvait faire. Se mouvant doucement, précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller, il se retourna, rejeta les couvertures, descendit et le prit tout doucement en bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ianto ouvrit tout grand les yeux, très bien réveillé. Sa légère désorientation passée, il offrit à Jack un sourire rayonnant et passa une main caressante dans ses cheveux.

Il n'y avait rien de plus facile que de faire plaisir à Ianto Jones. Et Jack adorait la facilité.

.

.


	18. Partie 18

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 18**

* * *

.

.

En hiver, lorsque Gray vint passer deux semaines de vacances chez Jack, le jeune scientifique sut dissiper les craintes de Ianto d'un sourire et d'une étreinte.

Ianto n'aurait sûrement pas fait à Jack l'insulte de lui demander s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Gray à propos d'« eux ». De toute façon, la question ne se posait pas réellement vu qu'en dehors du lit qu'ils partageaient, ils se comportaient comme des amis par un accord tacite. Ianto, qui n'était pas d'un naturel démonstratif, n'avait pas besoin de se contrôler, il agissait juste normalement. Mais Jack était plus démonstratif et tactile, alors Ianto supposait qu'il se restreignait pour ne pas prendre de « mauvaises habitudes ».

Quel drôle de monde, ce Panem où tout n'était qu'apparence et dissimulation.

Mais maintenant, Ianto savait qu'au moins, il pouvait être lui-même autant face à Gray que Jack.

C'est fou tout ce que ces deux là étaient capables d'exprimer par le regard. « Des choses qui se ressentent mais qui ne se décrivent pas », cette phrase de Jack revenait très souvent à l'esprit de Ianto. Jack lui en disait cent fois plus par les yeux et les gestes que de vulgaires mots ne pourraient jamais exprimer. En fait, Jack n'avait pas besoin de lui parler ou d'être démonstratif. Le lien qu'ils avaient, Ianto le sentait émaner de tout son être.

Et Gray, amical et fraternel, était aussi silencieusement expressif que son frère. Ianto aimait sa présence. Pas comme celle de Jack, bien sûr. Mais il aimait qu'il soit là et n'avait pas envie de le voir partir. Et puis, pour certaines choses, c'était plus facile de parler à Gray. Il était curieusement plus accessible. Parce que moins torturé, sûrement.

En plus, il lui facilitait vraiment la tâche. Lors du deuxième jour du séjour de Gray, Jack mit quasiment dehors son frère et son amant pour avoir le champ libre pour une de ses expériences culinaires. Gray et Ianto sachant très bien comment ce genre de chose tournait habituellement, ne se firent pas prier et partirent en balade.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont tu aurais envie de me parler ? lui demanda Gray de sa voix douce, alors qu'ils cheminaient silencieusement depuis quelques minutes, ayant épuisé les blagues sur les talents culinaires de Jack.

Ianto essaya de ne pas donner l'impression de se jeter trop ouvertement sur l'occasion, sûrement sans grand succès.

\- Il y a … une question qui me hante, avoua-t-il. Je n'ose pas lui demander, je vois bien que c'est douloureux pour lui, même s'il ne le dit pas. Et je m'excuse si ça l'est pour toi aussi.

Gray lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Rose ? lança Ianto.

La question le travaillait depuis des mois. Parce que dans la bouche de Jack, la petite Rose l'aventurière semblait avoir éternellement dix ans. Et pour une camarade de district, ce n'était pas normal. Jack n'en avait rien dit mais Ianto se doutait bien que la suite de l'histoire de Jack et Rose était beaucoup moins idyllique. Et il avait ses suppositions sur le sujet.

Cette question était visiblement totalement inattendue pour Gray qui avait l'air pris de court. Ianto poursuivit néanmoins implacablement :

\- Est-ce qu'elle est morte en tribut ?

Ça lui semblait l'explication la plus logique. Ça expliquerait tout : son absence dans la vie de Jack et, pour ce que Ianto en savait, dans le district, mais aussi l'animosité de Jack envers le Capitole et même son sacrifice pour Gray.

\- J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tous les tributs qu'il y a pu y avoir avant Jack, avoua-t-il à Gray.

Et parce qu'il avait honte à l'idée d'avoir pu _oublier_ la mort de la meilleure amie de Jack à laquelle il avait probablement assisté en direct, il ajouta, comme pour tenter de se dédouaner :

\- J'étais vraiment jeune …

Gray revenait à peine de sa surprise.

\- Il t'a parlé de Rose ?

Il était très étonné, pas du tout agressif. Néanmoins Ianto se troubla, comme souvent quand on le soumettait à une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Euh oui, lâcha-t-il. Il… il parle souvent d'elle. De … de leur enfance. De toi aussi. Mais c'est comme si elle… elle s'évaporait par la suite.

Gray eut un sourire mélancolique

\- Je suis étonné mais dans le bon sens, expliqua-t-il. Jack ne parle jamais de Rose, même à moi. Même s'il a vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec elle, c'est très douloureux. Et tu as vu juste, d'une certaine manière. Elle s'est évaporée. La supposition des Hunger Games étaient bien pensée mais Rose n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'être tirée au sort.

Ianto le dévisagea, surpris à son tour.

\- Un jour, quelques mois avant ce qui aurait dû être sa première moisson, Rose et ses parents ont disparu. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Plus une trace. Leur maison et, pour ce qu'on a pu en juger, toutes leurs affaires abandonnées. Et personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'eux.

\- Seigneur ! souffla Ianto. Et est-ce que tu…

\- J'ai fait des recherches au Capitole, évidemment. En fait, pour tout te dire, j'ai carrément passé au crible tous les Muets. Et rien. Rose et ses parents n'en font pas partie, je suis formel. Ils ne sont pas en prison non plus et tu ne peux même pas imaginer la difficulté qu'a représenté le fait de m'en assurer. Par contre, j'ai pu accéder facilement au dossier d'enquête qui a été ouvert sur leur disparition, vu qu'il n'y a presque rien dedans. Les autorités du Capitole sont aussi démunies que nous. Ils en ont conclu que la famille de Rose a fui. Et je pense que c'est vrai.

\- Fui ? Mais où ?

\- En dehors des terres contrôlées par Panem. Le père de Rose n'était pas fiché comme activiste mais je me souviens qu'à l'époque, mon père avait laissé échapper quelque chose suggérant qu'il n'était franchement pas un fervent admirateur du Capitole. Ma supposition est que voyant arriver le risque que Rose soit moissonnée, il a préféré fuir à la recherche d'un ailleurs meilleur. Elle a dû être prise au dépourvu, réveillée une nuit et lancée dans une fuite sans retour.

\- Tu crois qu'elle… qu'elle est peut-être encore en vie, quelque part ?

\- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, souffla Gray, profondément sérieux. Tu sais Ianto, nous sommes un peu tous des enfants qui rêvent qu'on les sauve. Parfois, je me surprends à prier pour qu'il existe une communauté, là, quelque part _dehors_, de gens décidés à ne plus se laisser opprimer et qui viendront nous aider à nous soulever, un jour. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une utopie mais il y a des murmures…

Ianto le dévisagea.

\- On dit des choses, expliqua Gray. Sur le district 13.

\- Celui qui a été rasé ? s'étonna Ianto.

\- Précisément. Le truc serait justement qu'il n'aurait pas entièrement été rasé. Qu'il resterait une bulle de vie quelque part, dans laquelle les partisans de la liberté se seraient regroupés. Mais ce ne sont que des murmures… Peut-être qu'en réalité, nous sommes vraiment seuls ici, condamnés à être soit des bouffons, soit des esclaves. Désolé, souffla-t-il en couvrant Ianto de son regard mélancolique, c'était la crise de pessimisme du jour.

.

.

* * *

_**Plusieurs d'entre vous m'avez reparlé de Rose en review, me demandant des précisions sur ce qu'elle était devenue. Comme dans la série, sa disparition explique pour beaucoup la mélancolie de Jack (enfin, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses). La plupart de mes amis fans de DW n'aiment pas Rose alors que personnellement je l'adore. Et je trouve que la relation de Jack et Rose est l'une des plus belles que j'ai pu voir à l'écran. **_

_**Au passage, vous avez aimé la saison 8 ?**_

_**Encore et toujours merci d'être là, toujours fidèles au poste ! A bientôt !**_


	19. Partie 19

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 19**

* * *

Ianto et Jack se tenaient au fond de l'estrade, aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'il leur était décemment possible de l'être. Devant eux, au premier plan, une jeune fille leur tournait le dos, la tête baissée, les épaules basses.

Elle s'appelait Lisa Hallett, devait avoir dans les dix-sept ou dix-huit ans et était la tribut féminine du District 10 pour les soixante-neuvièmes Hunger Games. Et Ianto la connaissait. Seigneur, cette fille allait dans la même école que lui jadis. Ses grands-frères avaient joué avec les siens. Leurs mères allaient probablement au lavoir ensemble.

Et la vie étant faite de curieuses coïncidences, lorsque Bridget Spears annonça dans le micro le nom du tribut masculin : « John Hart ! », Jack jura entre ses dents.

\- Je le connais ! souffla-t-il en réponse au regard étonné de Ianto.

\- Tu vas rire mais moi je _la_ connais, rétorqua ce dernier sur le même ton.

Évidemment, Jack ne riait pas du tout.

\- C'est un petit fils de pute, lâcha-t-il quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux place dans le train, attendant leurs nouveaux tributs qui devaient les rejoindre après les adieux à leurs familles. Je faisais du baby-sitting parfois, avant mes jeux. Mr et Mrs Hart sont des amis de mes parents. De vrais cons. Le fils est encore pire. Jamais vu un gamin aussi tête à claques. Lorsque je le gardais, il avait quoi ? Huit ans ? C'était déjà un affreux petit prétentieux, et fourbe comme pas deux.

\- Les sponsors vont l'adorer, lâcha Ianto.

Ce n'était même pas du sarcasme.

\- S'il croit autant en lui qu'il y a dix ans, il a ses chances, tu sais, dit Jack, soudain pensif.

Ianto savait qu'il élaborait déjà une stratégie.

\- Jack, souffla-t-il. Si tu penses qu'il a une chance, je veux dire une _vraie_ chance, je suis à fond avec toi.

Non pas qu'il ne le soit pas d'habitude. Ils s'étaient compris.

Jack le dévisagea. Son sourire prit un instant un pli tendre qu'il refréna aussi vite. Ianto sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- C'est vraiment un petit connard, souffla l'aîné des vainqueurs.

\- Qu'importe.

\- Et la fille… soupira Jack. D'où tu la connais ?

\- On vient du même hameau. Je me souviens d'elle, à l'école. Elle avait toujours un sac à dos bleu. Mes frères… Je crois que mes frères jouaient avec les siens, tu sais… avant.

Jack ferma un instant les yeux. L'évocation des frères de Ianto, qui rappelait toujours leur sort tragique, puisque Ianto les avait peu connus et n'avait presque pas de souvenirs avec eux, lui semblait presque plus douloureuse qu'au principal concerné.

\- Mais personnellement, tu…

\- Je ne crois pas lui avoir déjà parlé. C'est juste que, tu sais… c'est un visage connu.

Bien sûr que Jack savait.

Il y avait toujours un moment où deux tributs venus du même district devenaient des ennemis mortels. Parfois, dès le début des jeux. Parfois, comme Diane et Tommy, ils s'ignoraient. D'autres fois, ils s'alliaient. Mais il ne pouvait jamais y avoir qu'un seul survivant. Alors, il arriverait forcément un moment où, en tant que mentors, Jack et Ianto devraient faire un choix. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'ils s'opposent en en soutenant chacun un. Ils ne pouvaient pas, c'est tout. C'était ensemble ou rien. L'année précédente, si Diane avait tué Tommy, Ianto aurait tout de même aidé Jack à la sauver.

\- Tu prends la fille, je prends la tête de con ? offrit Jack. Tu vas le détester, crois-moi. Et quand le moment viendra… S'il vient…

\- On se battra pour celui qui a ses chances, décida Ianto. On sera impartiaux.

\- Dans un monde idéal, on ferait tout pour sauver la fille, souffla Jack comme une excuse.

\- Dans un monde idéal, aucun enfant ne serait contraint à une lutte à mort.

_Mais on ne se __serait__ jamais rencontré, toi et moi_, ajouta-t-il intérieurement. Fallait-il dire merci au Capitole pour cela ? Quel comble.

Un peu plus tard, en voyant John Hart assis dans un fauteuil avec des airs de roi sur son trône, Ianto ne put s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons avec lui-même, au même endroit, deux ans avant. Jack, au vu de son air pincé, devait sûrement avoir des pensées à peu près similaires.

\- Sers-moi un verre, toi, lança le tout nouveau tribut mâle du Dix à sa comparse.

\- Débrouille-toi, je ne suis pas une Muette ! se rebella la jeune femme.

\- Tu devrais surveiller ton langage, petite pied-nickelée… N'oublie pas où on va se retrouver dans une semaine !

Ianto était déjà prêt à lui bondir dessus mais Jack le retint fermement en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Ta gueule, John, aboya-t-il à la surprise de Ianto qui était habitué à plus de subtilité de la part de son amant. Parle-lui encore une fois comme ça et Lisa aura deux mentors pour elle toute seule cette année. Pigé ?

Bien qu'il gardât en façade une expression d'amusement dédaigneux, John pâlit légèrement. Dieu merci, Jack avait un certain ascendant sur lui. Il restait un modèle pour les enfants du Dix, celui du tribut glorieux. Évidemment, John n'avait pas envie de l'avoir contre lui. Il était affreusement pédant mais pas stupide.

\- Est-ce que tu vas être mon mentor ? souffla Lisa à Ianto dès qu'elle put lui parler seule à seul.

Tout en songeant à la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Jack, Ianto acquiesça.

\- Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser…

Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes et Ianto se sentit légèrement débordé. Gérer la panique de Tommy l'année dernière avait été inné, puisqu'elle était similaire à celle qu'il avait ressentie jadis. Mais là, il ne se reconnaissait pas en Lisa. L'empathie qu'il avait pour elle était distante et teintée de gêne.

\- Je trouve ça tellement injuste d'être enfin en mesure de te parler et de savoir que dans une semaine, tout sera fini pour moi…

Ianto était trop abasourdi pour la reprendre sur ses paroles pessimistes.

\- Tu as été en mesure de me parler pendant des années, Lisa.

Elle baissa la tête et rougit. Oh non, songea Ianto. Était-elle comme ces stupides gourgandines du Capitole et du Dix, qui gloussaient sur le passage des vainqueurs et se languissaient d'eux simplement parce qu'ils étaient passés à la télé ?

\- Tu m'intimidais beaucoup, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'aborder, répondit la jeune femme, lui montrant qu'il faisait fausse route.

Ianto en resta bouche-bée.

\- Tu veux dire… Quand… quand on était à l'école ?

\- Bah oui et chez nous aussi, souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces deux dernières années. J'aurais trouvé le courage de t'aborder si tu étais revenu chez nous, je crois. Mais tu n'es jamais venu…

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans son ton. Juste un regret devant les occasions perdues.

Ianto avait rapporté à Jack les propos de Lisa. Au lieu de s'étonner avec lui, son amant avait l'air mélancolique.

\- Elle est probablement la direction naturelle qu'aurait pris ta vie. S'il n'y avait pas eu les Jeux, je veux dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'elle aurait fini par me faire la grâce de m'adresser la parole, et qu'alors, subjugué, je me serais jeté à ses pieds, puis on se serait mariés et installés dans une turne miteuse où elle aurait pondu quatre ou cinq marmots ?

Jack secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Ianto.

\- Tu es fâché contre elle ?

Ianto haussa les épaules.

\- Contre moi alors ? Tu as l'air amer.

Ianto saisit la main de Jack et l'embrassa.

\- C'était stupide de ta part de dire que cette fille est la direction naturelle qu'aurait pris ma vie. On dirait toujours que tu te donnes le rôle du pervers qui a achevé de me détraquer après que j'ai été bien abîmé par le Capitole. Le Capitole est bel et bien coupable de m'avoir affamé, supprimé toute perspective, puis transformé en animal de foire bon à mourir en direct. Mais toi… Son pouce se mit à caresser la tempe de Jack avec tendresse. Tu es le cadeau que la vie m'a fait. Tu es tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter sans le savoir. En deux ans à tes côtés, j'ai sûrement été mille fois plus heureux qu'en soixante ans aux cotés de toutes les Lisa de Panem, Jack.

Jack se pencha et ils s'embrassèrent.

Elle était là, à lui jeter ces regards de chien battu, à lui jeter sa mélancolie à la figure et plus le temps passait, plus l'empathie de Ianto pour sa tribut diminuait. Ces sentiments qu'elle lui imposait le mettaient mal à l'aise. C'était égoïste de sa part. Elle allait mourir et tous le savaient. Il aurait pu faire l'effort de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, de lui offrir un simulacre de petite amourette comme le dernier repas d'un condamné. Jack n'y aurait sûrement pas trouvé à redire. Mais plus elle le poursuivait de sa mélancolie amoureuse, plus Ianto se sentait froissé. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Qui était-elle pour prétendre l'aimer, elle qui ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle le réduisait à une sorte d'objet de désir désincarné et ça lui déplaisait souverainement. Elle le renvoyait aussi à ce passé déplaisant dans les bas quartiers du Dix où il s'était senti pendant des années comme l'idiot du village.

Mais, comme le lui avait expliqué Jack :

\- Personne, sauf ta mère et malheureusement toi-même, ne t'a jamais vu comme un débile.

Il ne connaissait pas l'existence de l'ancien employeur de Ianto.

\- Je pense que ta timidité te donnait au contraire cet air mystérieux qui plaît beaucoup aux filles.

Le comble du comble, franchement.

Et pour ne rien arranger, John Hart, témoin de l'assiduité de sa comparse d'infortune envers Ianto, en avait conçu un sujet de plaisanterie. S'il avait du respect pour Jack, son mentor officiel à l'autorité naturelle, il n'en avait aucun pour Ianto, à peine plus vieux que lui et dont il jugeait la victoire peu glorieuse. Ce voyage, cette attente forcée avant l'arène le rendait furieux et agressif, comme un lion en cage. Ianto semblait la cible toute trouvée pour faire passer un peu de sa frustration. Les piques mordantes pleuvaient et Jack ne pouvait que rarement le reprendre à l'ordre. Ianto et lui s'étaient mis d'accord, il ne fallait pas que Jack ait trop l'air de défendre Ianto, sous peine que cela en dévoile trop sur ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. A Ianto donc, de se dépatouiller seul entre le béguin désespéré de Lisa Hallett et le dédain furieux de John Hart.

Ce fut un voyage délicieux.

* * *

.

.

_**Des paris sur l'issue des ces 69**__**e**__** Hunger Games ?**_


	20. Partie 20

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

_Relecture et correction__ : _katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 20**

* * *

.

.

S'il fallait bien reconnaître quelque chose à John c'était qu'en dépit de son caractère épouvantable, il était très intelligent, très fin. Quand il était tribut, Ianto était totalement à côté de la plaque concernant le vrai rôle joué par Gray. Il le prenait pour une sorte de parasite traînant dans les couloirs de l'appartement du District 10 à la recherche d'une distraction un peu morbide. John, lui, ne s'était pas laissé abuser par les apparences. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait Gray de longue date. Il avait très bien compris que le jeune homme jouait un vrai rôle et n'était pas la potiche dont il se donnait les airs. Il savait que les frères Harkness avaient bien plus de pouvoir et d'influence qu'ils voulaient le laisser croire, et bien plus qu'à l'entraînement physique, il employa sa semaine de préparation à préparer une tactique.

Comme John le considérait désormais littéralement comme un ennemi en tant que mentor de Lisa et faisait tout pour le tenir à l'écart, Ianto ne savait pas trop si Gray avait effectivement laissé tomber le masque devant John, ni où les Harkness et ce dernier en étaient dans leur tactique. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas en discuter, ni avec Jack ni avec Gray, leur liberté de parole dans les locaux de préparation ou de logement des Hunger Games étant quasiment nulle. Dans le train, Jack et Ianto s'étaient encore autorisés une certaine proximité. Ici, ils ne se touchaient jamais, se regardaient à peine.

Heureusement, Gray et Jack donnaient de leur temps à Ianto pour l'aider à préparer Lisa.

\- On est une équipe, on se fout bien de ce qu'en pense Johnny-boy, lui avait glissé Gray.

S'ils n'avaient pas agi ainsi, cette semaine de préparation aurait été la plus solitaire de Ianto depuis deux ans.

.

Le soir précédant le lancement des jeux, Ianto retrouva les frères Harkness dans un des salons de diffusion où les équipes de chaque district se réunissaient pour assister à l'interview de leurs tributs. La dernière ligne droite avant l'arène.

Dans certaines équipes, notamment celle du si solitaire Haymitch, les stylistes étaient associés de près à la préparation des tributs. A l'inverse, Jack tenaient les leurs strictement à l'écart. Quant à leur hôtesse, Bridget Spears, elle ne semblait se résoudre à se tenir dans la même pièce que Jack et Ianto que quand elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Alors ce soir-là, enfin débarrassés des potiches et des _personnae non grata_, Ianto, Jack et Gray se retrouvaient.

En s'asseyant à ses côtés, Jack effleura les doigts de Ianto. Puis pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il chercha son regard et lui adressa un petit sourire.

_Bon sang, ce que tu me manques !_ songea Ianto, le cœur serré. Jack lui avait si vite fait oublier sa longue habitude de la solitude que c'en était effrayant. Et Ianto avait mal pour Gray quand il songeait que c'était durant toute l'année que le jeune homme devait se surveiller et se réfréner comme lui-même le faisait depuis une semaine. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on comprenait cela qu'on prenait la mesure de la force de caractère de Gray Harkness.

Pour son interview, John avait revêtu ses habits de parade. Il nourrissait une passion pour l'histoire militaire et c'était peut-être bien la première fois dans l'histoire des jeux que des stylistes s'étaient vus _ordonner _par un tribut la confection d'un habit bien spécifique. Déjà qu'ils se plaignaient que Jack étranglait leur liberté artistique… Mais il fallait avouer que John avait plutôt fière allure dans sa veste militaire rouge. Il fit littéralement sensation dans le public. Il allait lancer une mode, à coup sûr. Caesar Flickerman en était presque en pâmoison.

\- Mais quel poseur, celui-là… grommela Gray tandis qu'à l'écran, John, qui n'aurait pas pu sembler plus à l'aise, lançait un clin d'œil à une jeune femme du premier rang.

Jack rit et attrapa son frère et son amant chacun par les épaules. Il avait l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur. Ianto devinait à peu près ce qu'il pensait : les carrières n'étaient pas très charismatiques cette année et John était en train de gagner des points en jouant son numéro de nobliau décadent (il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de jouer, c'était naturel chez lui). Même si Jack pouvait à peine le supporter personnellement, il voulait de nouveaux vainqueurs pour pouvoir détourner l'attention de lui et peut-être même, à long terme, permettre à Gray de revenir vivre au Dix. John Hart avait de bonnes chances de l'emporter. Le public des Districts l'aimait probablement beaucoup moins qu'il avait pu aimer Jack, ou même Ianto, mais seules les réactions du public du Capitole comptait aux yeux des sponsors. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les Hauts-juges ne s'acharneraient pas trop sur John…

Finalement, l'interview prit fin et John-le-flamboyant fut remplacé par une Lisa en robe bleue, clignant des yeux sous la lumière crue du plateau télé.

L'ambiance dans le petit salon de diffusion du Dix retomba. Jack ramena ses bras le long de son corps et Gray adopta la position qu'il prenait quand il réfléchissait profondément : assis sur le bord du fauteuil, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les mains jointes devant son visage comme s'il priait. C'était Jack qui avait préparé Lisa pour l'interview. Ianto ne savait pas quoi lui dire et John n'avait pas besoin qu'on le _briefe_.

Flickerman, encore hilare de son échange avec John, conduisit l'interview de Lisa avec l'indifférence joyeuse de celui qui est amusé par toute autre chose que ce qu'il a présentement devant lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un échange fortement bateau, le présentateur commença à s'ennuyer. Il avait une méthode infaillible pour pimenter un peu les entretiens :

\- Et alors dis-moi, Lisa… Est-ce que tu as un petit-ami dans le district 10 ? Quelqu'un qui compte un peu plus que les autres, hum ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête en un non muet, mais la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux ainsi que la gène qui sembla transcender tout son être rendirent ces dénégations peu crédible. Flickerman avait déjà flairé le potin.

\- Allons, allons, ma chérie ! On est entre-nous ici, tu sais ! Tu peux tout confier à tonton Caesar, pas vrai ? Dis-nous tout, on meurt d'envie de savoir…

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai, mais tuez-moi… grogna Ianto alors que la porte de leur salon s'ouvrait pour laisser place à John, escorté par un Muet.

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que … souffla la jeune femme. Il y a effectivement quelqu'un, oui. Quelqu'un qui compte vraiment, comme vous l'avez dit.

John, qui s'était initialement tourné vers Jack pour que celui-ci lui délivre son verdict sur sa « prestation », porta aussi sec son attention sur l'écran et émit un gloussement de mauvaise augure.

\- Oh !

La conversation avait retrouvé tout l'intérêt de Flickerman.

\- Est-ce un camarade de ton district ? voulut-il savoir.

\- En quelque-sorte, oui.

Sans la moindre gène, John poussa Ianto pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'installa confortablement en croisant les jambes et se tourna vers Ianto.

\- Je crois qu'on va assister à un grand moment télévisuel, Jones.

\- Ta gueule, lâcha Ianto sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Je peux toujours choisir de m'allier avec le mentor du géant du Cinq et suggérer qu'il te bute dans ton sommeil.

\- J'en tremble de peur ! ricana John.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Ianto tant qu'il avait Jack de son côté.

\- C'est … c'est Ianto, vous savez, mon mentor, lâcha Lisa à l'écran. On se connaissait déjà avant. On allait dans la même école et je …

Flickerman en était rouge d'excitation.

Ianto ne vit ni n'entendit la suite parce qu'il s'était pris la tête dans les mains et que John riait trop fort.

\- Quelle petite dinde ! Nan mais regardez-moi cette petite dinde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle espère, franchement ?

\- Rien du tout, abruti ! lui hurla Ianto. C'est juste une gamine seule et terrorisée, putain ! Fous-lui la paix, espèce de sale connard égoïste !

John, tellement habitué à ce que Ianto réponde à ses piques par un mépris distingué, en resta bouche-bée au moins une demi-seconde.

Jack posa sa main dans le dos de Ianto.

\- Vraiment c'est dommage, lâcha John de son horrible ton doucereux, vous auriez pu nous faire de si jolis bébés…

Furieux, Ianto se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. L'exaspération provoquée par John, le malaise par Lisa et le stress par l'échéance du lendemain, c'en était trop pour lui. Rageur, il descendit le couloir à grands pas et martela le bouton de l'ascenseur à grands coups de poings.

Il était déjà dans l'ascenseur dont les portes étaient en train de se refermer quand des pas retentirent dans le hall désert et qu'une haute silhouette se glissa dans la cabine avec lui.

C'était Jack.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'attraper Ianto par les épaules, de le pousser dans un recoin et de l'embrasser à lui en faire perdre la tête. Ianto répondit aussitôt, une main dans les cheveux de Jack, l'autre dans son dos. Ils s'embrassaient tellement furieusement qu'ils n'entendirent pas les portes s'ouvrir au dixième étage et sursautèrent tous les deux quand elles se refermèrent au bout d'un moment.

Jack posa son front sur celui de Ianto.

\- Je suis dé… commença le plus jeune.

\- Oh, tais-toi, le coupa Jack.

Il lui entoura la mâchoire de ses deux mains et le cœur de Ianto fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Putain, soupira Jack en le lâchant, cette Lisa me brise le cœur avec son petit béguin parce que je la comprends, tu ne sais pas à quel point…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, souffla Ianto.

Jack le mordit presque d'un baiser.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre John, reprit finalement Jack après plusieurs minutes. A ta place, je crois que je lui aurais déjà foutu mon poing dans la figure. Tu as une patience angélique.

Ianto haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Il n'avait aucune patience, la simple présence de John dans la même pièce lui donnait envie de casser quelque chose.

\- Tu as aussi parfaitement le droit d'être désarçonné par cette pauvre gamine, poursuivit Jack. Tu sais qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose, il y a quelques années ?

Ianto l'ignorait.

\- Je ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'une pitié presque méprisante pour cette pauvre fille. Je me dégoûte en y repensant mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai pas un tiers de ta bonté, Ianto.

Le susnommé sursauta.

\- De quoi tu parles, je suis horrible avec elle, je…

\- Absolument pas. Tu es un peu distant comme il convient de l'être mais tu es gentil, d'autant plus que tu dois supporter les idioties de John. Je me répète mais tu es admirable de patience, franchement.

\- Au contraire, j'ai l'impression d'être comme tu te décrivais tout à l'heure : plein de pitié méprisante.

\- Tu n'en laisses rien paraître alors. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien. J'aurais voulu être plus présent pour toi cette semaine mais je dois peser chacun de mes mots quand je parle, bon sang c'est épuisant…

\- Et ici, on ne risque pas de… souffla Ianto en regardant la cabine tout autour de lui.

\- Si, probablement. Je pense qu'ils nous passeront un petit craquage de temps en temps, tant que c'est sans témoin …

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

\- On y retourne ? soupira Jack.

\- Dernière ligne droite, lâcha Ianto.

\- Dernière ligne droite.

Jack appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée puis posa à nouveau son front contre celui de Ianto et sa main sur nuque.

\- Je suis avec toi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ce fut un vrai miracle que Ianto réussisse à retenir ses larmes.

Jack ne savait même pas. Il ne connaissait pas l'importance que ces quelques mots avait pour Ianto, qui ne lui avait jamais avoué avoir fait du message du parachute un vrai talisman. Jack disait ça naturellement, sans arrière pensée. C'était lui en fait, le véritable talisman.

.

.


	21. Partie 21

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 21**

* * *

.

.

Le lendemain, vers onze heures du matin, un Ianto titubant sortit de la chambre de lancement réservée à la tribut féminine du Dix. Contrairement à John qui avait déclaré préférer que Jack reste au Capitole assurer ses arrières dès le décompte de lancement, Lisa voulait Ianto auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin. Alors c'est avec la boule au ventre que le jeune mentor s'était rendu seul dans les coulisses de l'arène, l'un des endroits les plus secrets de Panem, pour y soutenir sa protégée.

L'année dernière, il avait serré la main d'un Tommy tout tremblant. Deux ans plus tôt, c'était Jack qui prenait Ianto dans ces bras, geste qui en disait bien plus que ce que ce dernier était capable de comprendre à l'époque.

Et cette année, le jeune homme avait encore sur la bouche une sorte d'amertume, due à la fois aux larmes de sa tribut et à cette curieuse sensation qu'on ressent en faisant face à un baiser non-désiré. Pire, redouté.

Ianto prit une profonde inspiration et redressa la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller surtout qu'il avait du pain sur la planche.

Mais on avait sûrement rarement vu un mentor aussi peu serein.

_La direction naturelle qu'aurait __pris__ ta vie…_ Cette phrase de Jack à propos de Lisa obsédait Ianto comme un poison, l'emplissant d'un mélange de désarroi et colère. Une colère vicieuse car il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à simplement la _formuler_ en pensée.

Il secoua la tête.

Le fait même de songer à une alternative où il n'aurait pas été tribut lui semblait tellement absurde. Une vie où Ianto n'aurait pas rencontré Jack. Une vie sans intérêt. Un vrai purgatoire.

Et Jack qui évoquait ça avec un air chiffonné, comme s'il y avait des regrets à avoir. Comme si Ianto aurait pu préférer une vie coincée entre sa mère, son ancien patron et cette drôle de gamine, Lisa… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir en lui ? Quel drôle de fantasme avait-elle pu broder autour de lui ?

Ianto n'arrivait plus à se concevoir autrement que comme l'homme qu'il était devenu aux côtés de Jack. Ce qui le définissait maintenant, c'était le courage et la sérénité qu'il avait acquis auprès de son amant. Lisa ne connaissait pas ce Ianto là. Cette situation n'avait donc pas de sens.

Et il était là, à marcher dans un couloir en songeant à cela, alors qu'elle était peut-être en train de mourir à l'instant même…

_Seigneur._

-Tu n'es qu'un foutu égoïste, se sermonna-t-il à voix basse.

Un peu plus tard, dans l'hovercraft qui devait les ramener au siège des jeux, un homme s'assit aux côté de Ianto et lui lança un gentil sourire un peu crispé. Du genre qu'on réserve aux moments où les choses vont mal et ne sont pas prêtes de s'arranger. Il était petit, portait des lunettes et approchait la quarantaine. Ianto le connaissait simplement de vue comme le mentor du tribut masculin du District 3.

\- Beetee Latier, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main que Ianto serra spontanément.

Le type lui inspirait de la sympathie.

\- Ianto Jones, s'introduit-il.

L'autre mentor eut un nouveau sourire, celui qui dit « je sais ».

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui t'arrive, Ianto, souffla-t-il.

Ianto le dévisagea, un peu perplexe.

\- Je te souhaite de réussir à la sauver, compléta l'autre.

Ianto ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. L'hilarité que John avait laissé déborder la veille avait placé le jeune mentor dans la certitude que tout le monde jugerait les confessions de Lisa risibles et pathétiques. Mais cet homme, Beetee, avait simplement pris le parti de croire en une _banale_ histoire d'amour.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres passagers, qui ne faisaient pas de mystères sur le fait qu'ils avaient suivi la brève conversation, apprit à Ianto que l'opinion de Beetee était largement partagée. Les mentors ou autres stylistes présents le regardait avec compassion, comme on regarderait une mère qui vient d'enterrer son enfant.

_La direction naturelle qu'aurait pris ta vie…_

Bizarrement, Ianto en conçut une drôle de colère déplacée. Tout particulièrement dirigée contre Jack. Lui et ses idioties ! Qu'en savait-il, de la direction de la vie de Ianto, hein ?! C'était comme si la vision que ces passagers avaient de lui confortait cette réflexion que Jack avait faite et dans laquelle Ianto ne se reconnaissait pas.

Mais ce drôle d'élan de rage retomba aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Ianto ferma les yeux et serra les dents, furieux contre lui-même.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il se concentre.

Voir au jour le jour. D'heure en heure même, peut-être. Ne pas penser à l'instant béni où il retrouverait _vraiment _Jack dans le train et où ils pourraient laisser tout ça derrière eux. Était-il devenu si égoïste qu'il en était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa stupide petite personne pendant deux semaines ?

Ce n'était pas lui qui était en danger de mort !

Il adressa un petit sourire contrit à son voisin d'hovercraft qui lui tapota l'épaule.

Au moins, tous ces gens étaient à mille lieues de se douter pour Jack et lui. C'était toujours ça de pris.

A la descente de l'hovercraft, une silhouette toute de noire vêtue attendait, seule. Aux cheveux bouclés, Ianto reconnut immédiatement Gray. Quelques pas de plus, et l'air sombre de son ami lui avait déjà appris ce qu'il était venu lui dire.

Il lança un air interrogateur à Gray qui secoua la tête, l'air sinistre.

Lisa était morte. Et Ianto ne ressentait rien. Rien d'autre que le poids d'une terrible responsabilité qui s'envole. Il se haït pour ça.

\- Désolé, souffla Gray alors qu'ils marchaient vers les quartiers du Dix après avoir laissé les autres passagers de l'hovercraft les devancer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ils jouent sur le vide cette année, expliqua Gray. L'arène est une sorte d'immense plate forme suspendue faite d'îlots entourés de vide.

\- Elle est tombée ? souffla Ianto.

Gray acquiesça.

\- Je pense que ça va aller vite cette année, dit-il après quelques instants de silence. C'est un peu à qui en poussera le plus.

Son haussement de sourcil et son ton d'ironie blasée rappelaient curieusement Haymitch.

\- Et John ?

Nouveau haussement de sourcils.

\- Je me souviens quand Jack devait le surveiller. Il se plaignait que ce gosse montait sur tous les meubles et on se demandait ce qui rendrait la mère Hart la plus furieuse : que son gosse se casse une jambe ou qu'il éclate un des précieux vases en pur cristal…

\- Il est dans son élément.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Jack est en train de faire de la lèche aux sponsors pour lui obtenir un lance-grappin.

L'image d'un John dans son uniforme militaire rouge, se balançant avec superbe au bout de son grappin en narguant ses adversaires traversa l'esprit de Ianto.

Il haussa les sourcils et s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Comme chaque année, les concepteurs de l'arène avaient soigné les détails, faisant de leur terrain de jeux un véritable cauchemar pour quiconque était sujet au vertige.

Jouant habilement de la réputation qu'il avait su se construire durant l'entraînement, de son aura naturelle et de son aisance dans les hauteurs, John sut tirer son épingle du jeu sans pour autant se dessiner une cible sur le front. Il embobina habilement les carrières pour mieux les poignarder dans le dos. Littéralement. Sans tirer de plaisir manifeste en tuant, il le faisait avec une nonchalance et une indifférence qui lui donnaient un certain style. Le genre de style qui plaît beaucoup au Capitole.

Très vite, John s'imposa comme le favori à tel point que Ianto et Jack se mirent à craindre un retournement de situation spectaculaire à tout instant.

Il ne vint pas.

Après tout juste cinq jours de jeux et après une finale en course-poursuite avec la carrière du Deux dotée d'un vrai talent d'équilibriste, John fut déclaré vainqueur des 79e Hunger Games.

\- Rien qu'une formalité, lâcha-t-il en réponse aux félicitations de Jack à la descente de l'hovercraft qui le ramenait de l'arène.

Ianto avait déjà envie de lui en coller une.

Et puis, lors de son interview post-victoire, John eut un geste. Celui qui définirait ses relations avec Ianto pour les prochaines années. Caesar Flickerman l'interrogeait sur Jack et ce qu'il lui avait apporté en tant que mentor. Et John eut alors cette réponse surprenante :

\- Il a été excellent mentor, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Je le connais depuis l'enfance, je lui faisais totalement confiance. Et c'est un grand vainqueur. Mon district n'a eu que des grands vainqueurs et j'espère être digne de cette filiation.

\- Ah oui ? avait soufflé Flickerman, dans une invitation évidente à développer son propos.

\- Bien sûr, il y a Jack, s'exécuta John de bonne grâce. Courageux, jusqu'à la témérité. Intelligent, charismatique. Selon moi, c'est le plus grand vainqueur du District 10. Mais vous savez, Caesar, là-bas, personne n'a oublié les victoires de Ian Dekker et de Clement McDonald. Deux hommes normaux, qui, dans l'arène ont accompli des choses extraordinaires. Et Ianto Jones se place totalement dans leur filiation. Discret et réservé, pas spécialement remarquable dans la vie courante. Et dans des situations extrêmes, il se révèle d'un calme et d'une ingéniosité désarmante. Chacun d'eux quatre, que ce soit Jack et Ianto que j'ai vu gagner en direct, ou Ian et Clement, dont j'ai vu la retransmission des victoires, m'a appris quelque chose qui m'a été utile dans l'arène.

Caesar lâcha un petit commentaire sans grand intérêt et la conversation dévia sur un autre sujet.

Ianto envoya à Jack un regard d'incrédulité pure. Jack avait plutôt l'air amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ? souffla Ianto.

\- L'enterrement de la hache de guerre ? suggéra Jack dans un souffle amusé. Ou plus probablement un placement savamment étudié pour son capital sympathie.

Ianto haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es censé avoir perdu ta toute jeune fiancée il y a cinq jours à peine...

Ianto grinça des dents.

\- Te casser en public ne lui aurait apporté que des détracteurs, expliqua Jack. Il aurait pu faire le choix de ne rien dire. Mais comme toujours, il a fallu qu'il tire la couverture à lui. Et cette manière de se placer en héritier des vainqueurs de son district, c'était vraiment bien vu. D'une part, dès que quelqu'un l'accusera de se la raconter un peu trop, il pourra rappeler que lors de son interview, il a voulu qu'on célèbre ses prédécesseurs avant lui-même. Ce sera peut-être d'ailleurs une habitude qu'il prendra. Se faire mousser en parlant de nous. Et en plus de ça, il parle de courage tout en glorifiant le passé des jeux. En plein dans la philosophie du Capitole.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Il sait déjà y faire, hein ? souffla Ianto.

\- Une star est née, sourit Jack.

C'est exactement ce qu'il avait voulu. Un nouveau vainqueur pour détourner les projecteurs de Ianto et lui. Avec John, il avait gagné le gros lot.

.

.

* * *

_**Et voilà, un vainqueur de plus pour le district Dix. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment celui dont on pourrait rêver mais attendez de voir, il peut y avoir pire encore … Ahahah !**_

_**Merci pour votre fidélité et désolée pour les publications qui ont été un peu moins fréquentes ces derniers temps, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant.**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous !**_


	22. Partie 22

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

_Relecture et correction : katoru87_

* * *

**PARTIE 22**

* * *

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_Cinq ans plus tard._**

\- Elle est stupide.

\- Ce n'est qu'une gamine, Gray, lâcha Jack en fusillant son frère du regard.

\- Une gamine particulièrement stupide, s'entêta le plus jeune Harkness en sollicitant l'appui de Ianto d'un mouvement de la tête.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il faut trouver une solution, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Oh merci, sucre d'orge ! lâcha une voix moqueuse dans le fond de la pièce. En voilà une remarque particulièrement constructive.

\- Ça va, John, le rabroua Jack tandis que Ianto secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Tu sais qu'il va falloir faire un choix un jour, Jacky-boy ? reprit la voix moqueuse de John à l'adresse de son ancien mentor. Continuer avec _eyes-candy _ou sauter la petite nouvelle ? Je reconnais qu'elle a l'attrait de la nouveauté mais j'aurais plutôt tendance à rejoindre boucles d'or ici présent – il fit un geste en direction de Gray – pour dire qu'elle est bien mieux gâtée au niveau de son joli p'tit cul qu'au niveau neuronal… T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Ianto, un affreux sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

Ianto lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et John éclata d'un grand rire.

L'année précédente, aucun d'eux n'y avait vraiment cru. Le tribut masculin du Dix était un adolescent de seize ans, Andy Davidson, qui rappelait un peu à Ianto son premier tribut, Tommy. Andy était plus vieux, mais à peine plus sûr de lui. La tribut féminine avait dix-sept ans et s'appelait Gwen Cooper. Ianto et Jack n'auraient pas plus parié sur elle que sur les autres tributs dont ils avaient eu à s'occuper jusque-là. Mais Andy s'était amouraché de Gwen. Ils s'étaient alliés. Et alors qu'ils auraient dû tous les deux mourir, Andy avait sacrifié sa vie pour que Gwen puisse s'enfuir et, déjouant tous les pronostics, elle avait réussi à se maintenir en vie jusqu'à être la dernière.

C'était un drôle de numéro que Ianto et Jack avaient alors ramené au District 10. Un curieux mélange de naïveté confondante, de générosité toujours un peu mal placée et d'une volonté on ne peut plus bornée.

Elle suscitait en Jack un fort instinct de protection. Normal, elle avait été sa tribut et c'était un miracle qu'elle ait gagné. Jack la regardait toujours comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'elle existait réellement.

John, dont la vision d'autrui se résumait à ceux avec qui il avait envie de coucher et les autres, en avait conçu un sujet de moqueries sans fin.

Il savait pour Ianto et Jack. Probablement depuis le voyage de retour au Dix qui avait suivi sa victoire. L'un de ses plus grands plaisirs était d'ailleurs de glisser de petites allusions ou sous-entendus voilés en toute occasion. Pour autant, il ne les avait jamais vendus. Il était lui-même un bisexuel assumé. Alors, que Ianto et Jack puissent aimer les hommes n'était même pas un sujet d'étonnement pour lui.

En fait, au fil des années, John s'était révélé digne de confiance. Ianto ne doutait pas qu'il les aurait poignardés dans le dos, Gray et lui-même, s'il y avait trouvé un quelconque intérêt, mais John était fidèle à Jack. Il n'avait jamais oublié combien son mentor s'était démené pour lui. Il savait qu'il lui devait la victoire et donc la vie. Et être fidèle à Jack, c'était l'être par extension à Gray et Ianto. Alors, John avait beau être insupportable, cynique, moqueur et tête à claques, il était avec eux. A sa façon.

Heureusement, la plupart du temps, il brillait par son absence au village des vainqueurs du Dix. Sa prestance, son charme, sa liberté de parole et son absence totale de sentimentalisme en avait fait une coqueluche du Capitole. Il y passait presque l'intégralité de son temps. Et personne n'avait eu à payer pour coucher avec lui, il le faisait bien volontiers gratuitement. Il était assez habile pour être certain d'en retirer toujours quelque chose.

Tous les ans, il revenait au Dix pour la Moisson. Sa présence aurait pu permettre à Ianto et Jack de se maintenir hors des Jeux chacun leur tour. Mais Jack voulait aller au Capitole pour y voir Gray et Ianto refusait de laisser Jack affronter une saison de Hunger Games tout seul. Il savait que nonobstant la présence de Gray au Capitole, Jack aurait fait la même chose pour lui. Donc tous les ans depuis cinq ans, les tributs du District 10 avaient le choix entre trois mentors au lieu de deux. Mais John réussissait toujours à se rendre suffisamment antipathique pour ne jamais être choisi. Ça ne devait pas lui demander de trop gros efforts.

Ils étaient à la veille de la tournée des vainqueurs de Gwen, à la veille de sa grande entrée dans « l'arène pire que l'arène » et la naïveté de la jeune femme leur laissait craindre le pire.

En toute objectivité, Ianto ne voyait pas Gwen et ses gros sabots s'en sortir sans heurts au Capitole. Il n'avait rien contre elle, contrairement à ce que John se plaisait à sous-entendre presque à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il n'était pas _jaloux. _Seigneur, cette simple pensée lui semblait risible. Ce n'était même pas une question de confiance illimitée en Jack. Il _avait _une confiance illimitée en Jack, évidemment. Il ne se posait même pas la question en fait. Et puis, au pire, si Jack avait eu envie de coucher avec Gwen, Ianto n'était pas sûr d'y trouver quelque chose à redire. Jack ne lui appartenait pas. Ne rien définir, ne rien normaliser. Ça avait toujours fonctionné comme ça entre eux. Et ce qu'ils partageaient était bien au-delà d'une triviale fidélité sexuelle. Mais allez expliquer ça à John… Ou même à Gray, en fait. Ianto était convaincu qu'une partie du mépris de Gray pour la première gagnante féminine du Dix venait d'une sorte de jalousie empathique. Avec les années, Gray était devenu aussi proche de Ianto que de Jack. Sur certains aspects, ils se comprenaient même mieux. Alors Ianto comprenait confusément que Gray ne voulait pas voir Gwen s'immiscer entre son frère et son ami. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que la question ne se posait même pas. Comme disait Jack, _c'est quelque chose qui se ressent mais qui ne se décrit pas._

Durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, Gwen s'était faite sa petite place au village des vainqueurs. Elle s'y était installée avec sa mère veuve. Son petit-ami Rhys venait la voir aussi souvent qu'il lui était possible. Ianto aimait bien Rhys. Par certains aspects, il lui rappelait Rhiannon. Il était sûrement beaucoup moins limité qu'elle mais quand il regardait Gwen, il avait dans les yeux cette dévotion que Ianto n'avait jamais vue ailleurs que dans les yeux de sa sœur.

Et Gwen n'avait d'yeux que pour Jack. Elle était un peu sa Lisa. Sauf qu'elle avait survécu, elle.

Jack jouait les aveugles et fraternisait avec Rhys. Il rappelait un peu à Ianto ces professeurs qui essuient l'air de rien le béguin d'un de leurs élèves.

Pour la petite Gwen qui rêvait encore au prince charmant, la chute risquait d'être dure face au Capitole sans pitié et aux Hunger Games cruels. Gray avait réussi à faire courir la rumeur qu'elle était fiancée (elle avait d'ailleurs parlé de Rhys lors de ses interviews pré et post jeux), elle ne courait donc à priori pas de risque du point de vue de son intégrité physique. C'est surtout son mental qui inquiétait le reste de la « team 10 » et qui expliquait la présence de John et de Gray chez Jack et Ianto pour établir un « plan de bataille » à la veille de la tournée des vainqueurs.

L'inquiétude de Jack et Ianto était sincère. Après tout, ils connaissaient Gwen comme on connaît une proche voisine. Ils ne l'avaient pas choisie pour faire partie de leur entourage mais maintenant qu'elle était là, ils l'aimaient bien. Elle faisait partie du paysage. Gray et John, pourtant si rarement complices, s'inquiétaient bien plus de la mauvaise presse qu'elle pourrait faire à leur équipe « quand elle nous fera une scène » pour reprendre l'expression de John. Il fallait avouer que Gwen avait un petit côté _drama queen_.

Pour autant, Ianto était persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Lui parler, essayer de la préparer ? Impossible. Elle n'écouterait pas. Trop jeune, trop bornée, pas encore assez ouverte d'esprit. Et la tenir à l'écart, la « laisser » au Dix le temps qu'elle mûrisse un peu, c'était la porte ouverte à d'infinis murmures sur ce que signifiait cette absence et ce qu'on pouvait en supposer.

L'ami de Jack, Finnick Odair, en avait fait l'expérience jadis. L'année suivant la victoire de John, il avait vécu une situation similaire à celle de Jack : un coup de cœur inattendu pour une de ses tributs, la jeune Annie. Par miracle, la fragile jeune femme avait gagné et Finnick, ne pouvant se résoudre à la voir confrontée à la cruauté du Capitole, avait écourté au maximum sa tournée des vainqueurs puis fait en sorte qu'elle ne devienne pas mentor. Ç'avait été un sujet à la mode pendant un certain temps, on la disait un peu simplette ou même complètement folle. Ça rendait Ianto furieux. Elle n'était pas folle, bon sang, elle était _timide _!

En tout cas, Annie leur prouvait que cacher un nouveau vainqueur dans son district comme une maladie honteuse n'était pas une idée de génie. Si tant est qu'on puisse seulement espérer convaincre Gwen de rester à l'écart. Elle avait ce petit côté « j'veux voir, j'veux voir ! » qui la poussait toujours à se jeter au milieu de situations qui ne la concernaient pas. Rien à faire, il allait falloir faire avec Gwen à partir de maintenant. C'est ce que Ianto dit à ses compagnons.

La seule résolution qu'ils finirent par prendre, c'est d'être tous mentors cette année. L'année prochaine, il serait sûrement plus facile de convaincre Gwen de rester au Dix et dans deux ans, elle serait probablement assez mûre pour monter au Capitole seule avec John. _Enfin_, songea Ianto.

Le jour de la Moisson, Jack, Ianto, John et Gwen se tenaient donc sagement alignés dans le fond de l'estrade, contemplant la marrée d'enfants serrés en rang d'oignons juste en face d'eux. Bridget Spears, dont le manque d'enthousiasme ne s'améliorait pas avec les années, lança la traditionnelle séquence de propagande filmée du Capitole avant d'annoncer de sa voix atone le début des tirages au sort.

Un « Martha Jones ! » résonna dans la ville silencieuse.

Ianto sentit Jack tourner vivement la tête vers lui.

-Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Ianto secoua la tête.

\- Jones est un nom de famille courant, expliqua-t-il.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire puisqu'à la seconde suivante, un « Eugène Jones ! » fut appelé à partager le sort de Martha.

\- Est-ce que le Dix est peuplé de Jonesie-junior ? grommela John. C'est une putain d'invasion ?

Jack et Ianto l'ignorèrent par habitude tandis que Gwen lui jetait un regard outré.

.

.


	23. Partie 23

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 23**

* * *

.

.

\- J'en ai rarement rencontré d'aussi borné que celui-là, confia Haymitch à Jack.

L'entraînement des tributs avait débuté depuis quelques jours et les deux hommes s'étaient isolés pour un moment, buvant en verre tout en discutant à mi-voix de leurs tributs respectifs.

\- Planifier un sacrifice pareil, c'est ridicule ! pestait Haymitch. Pour cette péronnelle en plus ! Et encore, peu importerait qu'elle soit bégueule si elle ne l'était pas avec lui ! Mais elle le regarde comme s'il était de la merde sous sa chaussure !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? demanda doucement Jack.

Haymitch haussa violemment les épaules.

\- Il veut se sacrifier pour la Miss Sale Gueule de l'année, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je vais l'aider à la protéger dans l'arène jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se faire tuer pour ses beaux yeux et ensuite j'essayerai de la sauver.

Il haussa les sourcils pour montrer qu'il ne croyait pas trop aux chances de réussite de ce plan.

\- Et toi, comment ça se passe pour l'instant ? lui demanda Haymitch.

\- Ianto et Gwen s'occupent du garçon, Eugène, expliqua Jack. John et moi entraînons la fille, Martha.

Il poussa un soupir.

\- Gwen, hein ? souffla Haymitch. Qui l'eût cru, l'année dernière ! Je crois que c'est son chevalier servant là… Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

\- Andy.

\- Ouais, voilà. Je crois que c'est cet Andy et son fameux sacrifice qui ont donné des idées à mon joli-cœur de cette année. Quel petit crétin… Persuadé qu'il ne pourra pas gagner mais qu'au moins sa mort pourrait servir à quelque chose. Il ne veut pas se perdre lui-même dans l'arène à ce qu'il dit.

\- C'est noble de sa part.

\- Depuis quand la noblesse nous apporte quoi que ce soit, Jack ?

Le susnommé détourna la tête et laissa son regard se perdre un instant.

\- Je ferais la même chose pour Ianto, reprit finalement Jack à brûle-pourpoint. Si ma mort pouvait lui donner la moindre chance de s'en sortir, je n'hésiterais même pas.

\- On sait bien que toi, tu es Monsieur Sacrifice, ironisa Haymitch.

Jack eut un petit rire.

\- Mais toi, au moins, tu as assez de jugeote pour le faire pour quelqu'un qui le mérite, reprit le mentor du Douze.

Jack et lui se regardèrent et Jack sourit.

\- Mais la fille… Elle ne peut pas être si mauvaise que tu le dis.

\- Tu te reconnais en elle ? demanda Haymitch sans ironie.

\- Évidemment.

\- J'avoue, se porter volontaire à la place de la gamine… C'était un beau geste. A quoi tu pensais quand tu t'es porté volontaire ? Que tu avais une chance et pas Gray ?

\- Gray aurait eu ses chances.

\- Sérieusement, Jack… Il avait quoi ? 13 ans ?

\- C'est ça. Mais c'est un génie.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'aurait aidé face à un carrière de 90 kilos armé d'une hache…

\- Probablement à savoir l'éviter plutôt que de l'affronter.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à ça que j'ai pensé, poursuivit Jack. Jusqu'alors, je m'étais occupé de Gray toute ma vie. « Surveille ton petit frère », tu sais ?

Haymitch acquiesça d'un haussement de sourcil.

\- C'est une sorte d'instinct paternel qui a parlé, je crois. Quand tu as des parents aussi absents que les nôtres, veiller sur le gamin devient un automatisme. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je l'ai fait. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

-Cette fille, Katniss, reprit finalement Jack. Si elle survit à nos deux tributs, Ianto et moi on s'alliera à toi pour essayer de la sauver.

Haymitch le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Ianto les rejoignit à cet instant, les saluant tous les deux d'un sourire. Haymitch se remémora ce que Jack venait de dire : « Je ferais la même chose pour Ianto ». Il sourit. Le doux Ianto Jones, avec sa gentillesse discrète et son sourire tranquille, était exactement le genre de personne pour qui il comprenait qu'on puisse mourir. Il comprenait que Jack soit convaincu que la Terre était meilleure avec ce garçon foulant sa surface. Qu'on puisse penser la même chose de cette tête à claques d'Everdeen le dépassait. Everdeen était bien loin de Ianto et bien plus proche de lui-même, Haymitch. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi la Terre se portait mieux en ayant des gens comme eux se baladant dessus…

Le soir même, Jack caressait distraitement les cheveux de Ianto tout en lui racontant la discussion qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Haymitch. Depuis quelques années, ils prenaient bien moins de précautions qu'avant durant les Jeux et, dès la nuit tombée, Ianto se faufilait discrètement jusqu'à la chambre de Jack, qu'il quittait ensuite aux premières lueurs du jour. Plusieurs personnes devaient avoir des « soupçons » sur la véritable nature de leur relation, surtout avec les piques continuelles de John, mais Jack et Ianto s'en fichaient. Il y avait bien plus scandaleux dans l'équipe du Dix : John et ses multiples conquêtes, coucheries et tromperies. Les innombrables scandales qu'il s'amusait à provoquer presque continuellement détournaient les murmures autour de la proximité des deux autres vainqueurs mâles avec la rapidité d'un coup de vent.

Ianto avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de Jack et l'écoutait, les yeux fermés. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas coupé les cheveux et comme toujours lorsqu'ils parvenaient à une certaine longueur, ils se mettaient à boucler comme ceux d'un bébé. Jack trouvait ça mignon.

\- Je les ai observés à l'entraînement, dit finalement Ianto d'une voix un peu étouffée par sa proximité avec la peau de Jack. Ce garçon, Peeta, c'est ça ? Il me fait un peu mal au cœur. Dès qu'il croit que personne ne le voit, il a cette manière de la regarder avec une intensité comme j'en ai rarement vue. Je pense qu'il est sincère.

\- Et la fille, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

Ianto releva un peu la tête pour dévisager Jack.

\- Par certains aspects, elle me fait penser à toi. Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle a été volontaire pour sa sœur. Ce n'est qu'un révélateur. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'entier et de passionné, comme toi. Mais elle n'a pas ta capacité d'adaptation. Elle se sent très mal ici parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à jouer le jeu… Je crois qu'Haymitch se trompe sur son compte. Ce n'est pas une « Miss Sale Gueule ». Elle doit se sentir affreusement mal et essayer de se protéger, c'est tout.

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Enfin, assez parlé des tributs qui ne sont pas les nôtres, décida-t-il. Des sources d'optimisme par rapport à Eugène ?

Le visage de Ianto s'assombrit.

\- Il vit vraiment dans son monde, tu sais, soupira-t-il. Je … je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. Et en plus, je me fais du souci pour Gwen.

Jack haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Elle prend ça bien trop à cœur. Je sais que c'est normal, que c'est sa première fois en tant que mentor mais… Elle risque fort de tomber de haut. De très haut, Jack.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Elle se jette là-dedans à corps perdu et je suis certaine que ça ne donnera rien de bon, poursuivit Ianto.

\- Clairement non. J'essaierai de lui parler.

Ianto acquiesça puis ils restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun ruminant des pensées des plus moroses. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, Ianto se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur Jack.

\- On fait l'amour ? proposa-t-il.

Jack rit. Ianto avait cette manière de dire ça, avec tout le naturel du monde, comme on dirait « hey, tu viens manger ? ».

\- Une petite dose d'endorphine pour oublier les soucis ?

\- Certains marchent à ça, d'autres à l'alcool… ironisa Ianto.

\- Les endorphines sont bien mieux, décida Jack tout en entreprenant de débarrasser son amant d'un tee-shirt devenu largement surfait.

\- Définitivement.

Jack roula sur lui-même en entraînant Ianto avec lui, inversant leur position. Il lui lança un haussement de sourcils subjectif auquel Ianto répondit par un clin d'œil avant d'attraper sans grande douceur la nuque de Jack pour l'entraîner dans un baiser tout en souffle et en dents.

C'était toujours chouette le sexe avec lui. Naturel comme une balade en forêt et pétillant comme une bulle d'air remontant à la surface. John et ses sous-entendus pouvaient bien aller se faire voir, Jack ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait désirer autre chose que ça.

Un peu plus tard, la tête de Ianto avait retrouvé sa place sur la poitrine de Jack et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

.

.

Salut à tous ! J'ai enfin eu le temps d'aller voir le 3e film Hunger Games cette semaine. Comme je m'y attendais, l'effet Harry Potter 7 est bien présent et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Mais ce film n'est pas inintéressant, loin de là. J'ai beaucoup aimé la réflexion qui s'y développe sur la légitimation d'une révolution. Et les aveux de Finnick sur que le président Snow faisait aux vainqueurs étaient exactement comme dans le bouquin... Vous en avez pensé quoi vous?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	24. Partie 24

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

* * *

**PARTIE 24**

* * *

.

.

Le matin, aux aurores, après que Ianto se fut glissé en douce hors de sa chambre, Jack était incapable de se rendormir. Il savait que Ianto, de son côté, n'essayait même pas d'aller se recoucher. Il prenait une longue douche puis rejoignait les pièces à vivre des appartements du Dix, où il n'était pas rare qu'il tombe sur John rentrant d'une nuit agitée. Jack débarquait alors pour les trouver en pleine discussion sur leurs tributs ou pour voir Ianto, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, en train d'écouter John lui narrer ses exploits de la veille.

Ce jour-là, un quatrième élément s'était ajouté à l'équation et lorsque Jack fit son apparition, ce fut pour trouver John et Gwen en pleine querelle sous le regard désabusé de Ianto.

\- Ce n'est pas « mon cœur », éructait la jeune femme, c'est Gwen. Une seule syllabe, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir !

\- J'adore les femmes de caractère, lâcha John sur un ton que Jack lui-même trouva insultant.

Ianto croisa son regard et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Petite réunion bien matinale à ce que je vois ? lâcha le plus vieux des vainqueurs en feignant l'enjouement.

Le visage de Gwen s'éclaira quand elle se tourna vers lui.

\- On a vraiment besoin de lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant John d'un doigt accusateur.

\- C'est toi qui est inutile ici, poupée, lâcha John d'une voix sourde dans laquelle chacun put entendre une menace clairement sous-jacente.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que les intérêts de Martha ou d'Eugène t'importent le moins du monde !

\- Peut-être pas. Mais toujours est-il que je les sers mieux que toi.

Gwen faillit s'étouffer de rage.

\- « Tu es un goujat, John » lâcha Jack en imitant une voix féminine. « Et toi, une pucelle effarouchée », poursuivit-il en parodiant les accents traînants de John. Vous êtes conscients qu'on frôle le ridicule, là ?

Toute trace de colère quitta immédiatement le visage de Gwen qui se composa un air raisonnable.

_Que ne ferait-elle pas pour plaire à son seigneur et maître_, ironisa intérieurement Ianto. Un coup d'œil à John lui permit de se rendre compte que ce dernier songeait exactement à la même chose. Étrange comme la force des années permet à deux personnes sans affinité aucune de se comprendre d'un simple regard.

\- Puisqu'on est tous là, profitons-en pour faire le point, reprit Jack maintenant que le calme était revenu.

Si Ianto avait été John, il aurait probablement répondu « bien, professeur ». Mais étant toujours lui-même, il prit immédiatement la relève de son amant :

\- Je pense qu'il faut réfléchir sérieusement à l'opportunité de leur conseiller ou non de s'allier, lança-t-il.

Gwen se tourna vers lui si vite que sa robe de chambre produit un bruissement parfaitement audible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sûr qu'ils vont s'allier !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'ils aient de mieux à faire. Martha a l'habitude de se la jouer solo. Elle est débrouillarde. Pas spécialement rebutée par la vie à la dure. Eugène… Eugène est un garçon adorable, commença-t-il devant le regard noir de Gwen. Je l'aime bien. Je l'aime bien, Gwen, insista-t-il. Mais je… je n'ai même pas la certitude qu'il se rend compte de ce qui lui arrive. Il vit dans son monde. Et ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Dans un monde idéal, ce ne serait pas un problème…

Il s'interrompit un instant.

\- Il me fait penser à Annie Cresta, dit-il à Jack.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Annie Cresta a gagnÉ ! s'exclama Gwen.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient tous la même chose, quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas formuler tout haut : « Elle a gagné, mais pas par la volonté des Hauts-Juges ». Le Capitole n'avait certainement pas voulu d'elle. Personne n'avait calculé que la petite brindille blonde du Quatre savait littéralement nager comme un poisson. Elle était tout sauf la gagnante idéale. Douce, idéaliste, allergique à toute notion de parade… Pas du genre à faire naître le moindre patriotisme dans le cœur des citoyens de Panem.

Les personnes comme Annie ou Eugène étaient naturellement trop faibles pour gagner face à des carrières surentraînés. Il leur fallait un coup de pouce de la production mais celle-ci ne favorisait que ceux qui, plus tard, joueraient le jeu de l'éternelle propagande qui ne dit pas son nom. Et Eugène n'était clairement pas de ceux-là. Il ne comprenait pas les règles du jeu. Gwen non plus, mais elle avait l'avantage d'être charismatique.

Martha aussi était charismatique. Et intelligente. Elle avait peut-être ses chances. Ianto savait, pour avoir discuté avec elle lors du voyage, que c'était quelqu'un de très droit. S'ils la poussaient dans une alliance avec Eugène, elle s'y tiendrait coûte que coûte. Et il serait son boulet. A la place d'Eugène, Ianto n'aurait pas aimé être le boulet de qui que ce soit. A ses yeux, une telle alliance ne serait donc profitable à personne.

.

.

.

Après la mort d'Eugène, environ un quart d'heure après le début des 74e Hunger Games, Gwen avait pleuré. Plus de rage que de tristesse. Quand Jack avait essayé de la consoler, elle lui avait balancé son poing dans la figure. Après ça, il avait eu l'air fin avec tout un côté du visage violacé.

Ç'avait été encore pire quand deux jours plus tard, après la mort de Martha, Gwen avait compris que Jack et Ianto étaient résolus à prêter main forte à Haymitch Abernathy. Même John s'était adjoint à l'équipe Douze, en partie parce qu'il avait l'habitude de suivre Jack et Ianto mais aussi surtout pour embêter Gwen.

Si Katniss ou Peeta, les tributs d'Haymitch, avaient eu quoi que ce soit à voir dans les morts d'Eugène et de Martha, Ianto aurait trouvé la colère de Gwen absolument légitime. Mais les tributs du Dix avaient tous deux été tués par des carrières. En réalité, on pouvait même dire que Katniss avait en quelque sorte vengé Eugène et Martha grâce à son petit attentat à la ruche.

En plus, avec son habilité à l'arc, elle rappelait à Ianto son ancien allié, Owen. Et il ne pouvait que se reconnaître en Peeta, capable de se déguiser en _rocher_ pour disparaître de la vue d'autrui. Il y a quelques années, Ianto aurait probablement pu tuer pour qu'on lui apprenne à en faire de même.

Les derniers jours des jeux s'étaient déroulés dans une véritable folie ambiante. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à cet instant, celui dont Ianto était certain de se souvenir avec acuité toute sa vie, même s'il vivait 90 ans. L'instant où les Hauts-Juges avaient changé les règles du jeu. _De nouveau._

L'annonce avait raisonné dans son crâne comme elle avait raisonné dans l'arène. « Il ne pourra y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur ». _Évidemment, _avait songé Ianto. C'était la seule issue logique. Pourtant, il avait voulu y croire. Croire que le gentil et courageux Peeta ne serait pas obligé de se sacrifier pour la farouche Katniss. Croire que pour une fois, le Capitole n'allait pas tout enlaidir et gâcher, suspendre des vies, avorter des histoires d'amour.

Être encore naïf après toutes ces années, vraiment…

Et puis John avait lâché : « Putain de fils de putes ! », résumant le sentiment général. Effie Trinket n'avait même pas fait mine de le reprendre sur son langage.

Comme Ianto, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Peeta, comme tous les Andy, les Owen et les Tommy, tous les justes jetés avant lui dans cette arène, fasse le sacrifice de sa propre vie.

Mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Parce que cette fille, cette espèce de Jack au féminin, avait dit non tout haut. Elle avait fait un immense doigt d'honneur au système, probablement sans même en être consciente.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Katniss ET Peeta étaient déclarés vainqueurs des 74e Hunger Games. Et dans le QG du Douze, il n'y eut pas d'explosion de joie. La stupeur était si visible, si palpable que cela devait être comique d'un point de vue externe.

Jack et Haymitch, en deux éternels vieux complices, avaient échangé un regard lourd de sens.

Puis, d'un accord tacite, les trois anciens mentors du Dix avaient mis les voiles pour retourner dans leur propre QG. Inutile de susciter, en plus de tout le reste, des questions gênantes sur la drôle d'alliance récurrente entre le Dix et le Douze.

Grâce à cette précaution, peut-être, un an plus tard, jour pour jour, le District 10 fut _in extremis_ épargné des bombes incendiaires...

.

.

* * *

**Presque la fin … Reste un dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. D'ici là, je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes !**


	25. Partie 25

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

Relecture et correction : katoru87

Notes : Pour ce chapitre, j'ai envie de vous dire « **attention spoilers** ! ». Il spoile très largement sur le deuxième livre (ou deuxième film, ce qui revient au même) et sur le début du troisième. Pour ceux qui ne les ont pas lus/vus et qui s'en fichent, je vous résume en quelques lignes ce que vous devez savoir pour comprendre ce chapitre. Les autres, ne vous embarrassez pas avec ce bla bla.

Lorsque les Hunger Games ont été mis en place, 75 ans plus tôt, il a été décidé que tous les 25 ans aurait lieu les jeux de l'Expiation. Une manière de marquer chaque quart de siècle d'une manière encore plus forte, pour rappeler aux districts à quel point ils ont eu tord de se rebeller. Je vous rappelle que c'est pour expier cette prétendue faute, cette rébellion, que les Hunger Games ont été mis en place. Donc tous les 25 ans, les règles sont encore plus dures. Par exemple, lors des 50e Hunger Games, auxquels avait participé Haymitch, le nombre de tributs était multiplié par deux et ils se sont retrouvés à 48 tributs dans l'arène…

Le principe veut que les règles de ces jeux de l'Expiation aient été décidées à l'avance, lors de la création des Hunger Games. Mais dans le livre, on nous fait bien comprendre que tout ça est largement manipulé par les autorités du Capitole parce que les règles de cette 75e édition collent trop bien avec la situation. Jugez un peu : il s'agit de tirer au sort les tributs de cette édition parmi les anciens vainqueurs. Très pratique pour se débarrasser de Katniss puisqu'elle est le seul vainqueur féminin du District 12 … Sachez aussi que l'arène cette année fonctionne comme une horloge : elle est divisée en 12 et chaque 1/12 contient un piège qui se déclenche une fois par jour à l'heure correspondante. Par exemple, si vous êtes dans le 12e quart, vous vous prenez la foudre à minuit, etc. Bien sûr les tributs ne sont pas censés le savoir.

Je vous laisse donc avec nos petits tributs du Dix, face à l'annonce de ces nouvelles règles du jeu…

* * *

**PARTIE 25**

* * *

.

.

La nouvelle était tombée comme un couperet. Pourtant, il savait. Depuis des mois. Mais ce soir-là, devant l'écran de télévision de la maison inoccupée de Ianto, Jack avait découvert qu'il y avait tout un monde entre être au courant des murmures et entendre une annonce officielle à la télévision.

\- Fils de pute ! Sales fils de pute ! avait éructé John.

Lui aussi savait. Gray avait hésité un moment, puis finalement avait mis John dans la confidence. Ses allers-retours fréquents entre le Capitole et les villages des vainqueurs du Dix étaient bien pratiques pour la communication. Parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas évident de discuter au téléphone à propos d'un des secrets les mieux gardés du Capitole.

Comme Jack, John avait probablement espéré jusqu'à la dernière seconde que les informations de Gray soient des intox.

Les renvoyer en enfer. Même le pire tricheur, le plus farouche rebelle ne méritait pas une telle sanction. Et le Capitole ne savait _pas_ que la moitié des vainqueurs des districts de bordure était des rebelles, même s'il devait le soupçonner. Cette Expiation n'était même pas une punition. C'était une démonstration de force. Une manière de leur dire : vous nous appartenez pour toujours, nous pouvons faire de vous ce que nous voulons.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Gwen sanglotait sans retenue, entourée de sa mère et de Rhys. Jack comprenait sa détresse même s'il ne la partageait pas. Chez lui, l'annonce des règles de la troisième Expiation avait plutôt provoqué une rage froide et calculatrice. Une rage qui avait pris naissance des mois plus tôt lorsque son jeune frère avait réussi à le contacter par des canaux détournés pour lui apprendre que les tirages au sort cette année se feraient parmi les anciens vainqueurs.

_S'ils veulent la guerre, ils vont l'avoir. _

Jack n'était pas seul sur le coup : dans l'ombre, toute l'équipe des rebelles silencieux, Haymitch, Finnick, John et bien sûr Ianto étaient aussi résolus que lui. Ils n'allaient pas retourner dans l'arène tels des veaux amenés à l'abattoir. Si Snow et sa bande de guignols voulaient s'amuser avec les règles du jeu, eux aussi pouvaient le faire.

Le regard de Jack se posa sur Ianto et il dut alors être honnête avec lui-même. Sa toute première réaction n'avait pas été de la rage. Ça avait été une détermination farouche, comme il n'en avait ressenti que deux fois dans sa vie.

Ianto et Jack ne dormirent pas de la nuit. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'aller se coucher. De retour chez Jack, chez _eux, _ils prirent place dans le fameux divan en cuir de Jack, adossés l'un contre l'autre.

Ianto tremblait un peu, probablement d'un mélange d'indignation, de peur et d'adrénaline.

\- Si c'est moi, on n'a aucune chance d'en sortir vivants… souffla-t-il.

Évidemment, ils avaient tous cela en tête. Plus tôt, Gwen pleurait parce que la sentence était déjà tombée pour elle. Demain, il n'y aurait qu'un seul et unique nom dans l'urne pour la désignation de la tribut féminine : le sien.

Pour Jack, Ianto et John, rien n'était joué. Demain, ce serait une nouvelle fois Bridget Spears qui déciderait de leur sort.

Enfin, pas forcément.

\- Tu n'iras pas, lâcha Jack.

Ianto tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis…

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça, Jack ! bondit Ianto. Je te l'interdis, tu entends !

\- Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne peux pas… souffla Ianto dans un murmure désemparé en se laissant retomber dans le divan. Je ne suis pas Gray.

Jack secoua la tête.

\- Ne fais pas ça… le supplia son jeune amant. Pitié. Ne me jette pas dans le rôle de l'impuissant qui te regarde te battre pour ta vie à ma place à travers un putain d'écran ! Je préfère y aller, Jack. Je préfère y crever !

Sa voix dérailla en un semblant de sanglot.

Jack le saisit dans ses bras.

\- Shhhh, souffla-t-il. Je sais. Je sais… Moi aussi, tu comprends ?

\- Tu m'en as sorti une fois, tu …

Jack lui coupa la parole d'un baiser.

\- Je peux faire mieux que t'en sortir, comment veux-tu que je ne saisisse pas cette chance ?

.

.

Ianto avait somnolé quelques heures sur l'épaule de Jack, ce qui n'avait eu pour effet que de le rendre encore plus nauséeux lorsqu'il fut l'heure de faire la courte marche vers la place centrale du District 10.

Une partie du District les avait attendus à l'entrée du village des vainqueurs et avait cheminés silencieusement avec eux, donnant à Ianto l'impression saisissante d'être au milieu d'un cortège funéraire. Sauf que les morts n'étaient pas morts. Pas encore.

Seigneur, il avait tellement envie de hurler !

Ils prirent place sur l'estrade. Ianto fit alors l'expérience d'une sorte d'état extrasensoriel. Il voyait tout, entendait tout et ressentait tout avec une acuité écrasante. La consternation silencieuse de la foule. Leur sort qu'elle partageait, un peu. La lueur assassine dans le regard déterminé de Gwen. Le poing serré dans le dos de John comme un symbole de sa rage dissimulée derrière son éternelle attitude cool…

Et les yeux de Jack attrapèrent finalement les siens. Ianto n'avait pas réussi à le regarder depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur maison. Ce que Jack lui dit en cet instant, sans prononcer le moindre mot, dans ce regard plus intense que tout, Ianto ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était comme une caresse, comme un poing plongé dans son ventre pour venir lui serrer les entrailles.

La main de Jack, cachée par la haute stature de John placé légèrement devant eux, attrapa la manche de Ianto, fit doucement le tour de son poignet, puis lia finalement ses doigts aux siens.

Ianto aurait pu pleurer en cet instant. Il aurait pu hurler. Tomber à genoux.

Puis la sentence tomba :

\- John Hart.

La poigne de Jack sur les doigts de Ianto se raffermit.

Une expression assez laide d'ironie qui cède involontairement place à la colère s'installa sur le visage de John pendant qu'il s'avançait vers Gwen. Il lui saisit le poing et le brandit, leurs mains jointes vers le ciel.

Et devant eux, l'intégralité de la foule silencieuse leva trois doigts en l'air.

.

.

Le soulagement un peu honteux qui avait saisi Ianto au prononcé du nom de John, disparut à peine eurent-ils pris place dans le train. La détresse évidente de John et de Gwen lui fit oublier que Jack aurait pu être à leur place en cet instant.

A partir de là, Ianto oublia toute peur et toute incertitude. Seul comptait le plan élaboré par les rebelles du Capitole et des Districts réunis par une même indignation face aux injustices du Capitole.

Le geste de Katniss l'année précédente avait provoqué une relative agitation parmi certaines populations des districts mais c'était désorganisé. En fait, ce mouvement de mécontentement serait probablement mort de lui-même si Snow n'avait pas eu la bêtise de renvoyer le gai moqueur dans l'arène. Cette démonstration de force était le point de départ de tout. Peut-être était-ce la claque en trop pour certains. Katniss symbolisait des choses qui la dépassaient de loin : le libre-arbitre, le refus de l'injustice, ou même plus simplement l'espoir. Cela dépassait de loin l'adolescente de 16 ans un peu déphasée qu'elle était. Le gai moqueur était bien plus qu'une personne, c'était un vrai concept.

Si dans certains districts on s'était un peu agité, c'était au Capitole que les choses avaient réellement bougé. Soudain, de purs produits du Capitole, nés et ayant grandi dans le luxe et l'auto-satisfaction avaient décidé que c'en était trop. Ils ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux plus longtemps sur les atrocités commises dans leur propre pays. Plutarch Heavensbee était alors entré en contact avec Gray. D'abord profondément méfiant, ce dernier avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : il ne fallait pas forcément être né dans les Districts de bordure pour avoir envie que les choses changent.

Heavensbee et sa petite clique de rebelles de l'ombre ne luttaient pas par bonté d'âme. Ils ne risquaient sûrement pas leur vie uniquement pour sauver les pauvres gens des districts. Tous étaient des écœurés du gouvernement Snow, pour des raisons diverses. Ils voulaient changer la société et avaient l'intelligence d'admettre que le système fondé sur l'oppression des districts était mauvais. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'admettre qu'on vivait dans une tyrannie et de vouloir la combattre quand on en avait été soi-même victime, à des degrés divers.

Tous étaient d'accord sur un point : ce qui reliait tous les rebelles, qu'ils soient de grands bourgeois du Capitole ou de pauvres gens des districts de bordure, dans la même haine du gouvernement Snow et la même volonté de renverser ce système archaïque était le gai moqueur. Snow le savait et voulait se débarrasser d'elle. D'une manière particulièrement malhabile mais non moins dangereuse. Dans l'arène, Katniss aurait comme une cible dessinée sur le front. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour toute solidarité entre les anciens vainqueurs disparaisse ? 2 jours ? 20 minutes ?

Heavensbee avait alors fait appel à Gray, lui confiant une mission bien précise : rallier le plus de tributs possibles à leur cause. Et ce grâce à une idée simple : « la vengeance contre ceux qui vont vous jeter là-dedans passera par le sauvetage du gai moqueur. Sauvez-la et nous mènerons la révolte sous son symbole contre ceux qui par deux fois, vous ont sacrifié sous l'autel de leur tyrannie. »

Finnick Odair s'était naturellement imposé comme le leader des anciens vainqueurs rebelles dans l'arène. Principalement parce qu'il était celui en qui Jack et Haymitch, les deux principaux meneurs, faisaient le plus confiance. Il fut assigné à la conduite de ce que Haymitch n'hésitait pas à qualifier de mission la plus difficile : protéger Katniss à son insu. Dès le début, l'éternel mentor solitaire du Douze avait décrété que ni Peeta, ni surtout pas Katniss ne devaient être tenus au courant de leur plan. Jamais Katniss ne saurait jouer la comédie le temps que les rebelles prennent le contrôle de l'arène et puisse l'en évacuer. Mais Haymitch comptait sur la force de persuasion de Finnick ainsi que sur le bon sens de Peeta pour qu'ils parviennent à se débrouiller.

Pendant ce temps, tout reposerait sur les épaules de Beetee Latier, chargé de percer l'arène par tout moyen, pour permettre aux rebelles de l'extérieur d'entrer.

Restait enfin la position la plus ingrate : celle des autres vainqueurs rebelles chargés d'écarter les tributs ennemis. De tuer tous ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le plan pour les écarter de la route de Katniss.

John et Gwen avaient été assignés à cette « délicieuse » mission. A leurs corps défendant, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en cachaient, mais « C'est ça où on vous abandonne dans l'arène lors du sauvetage » leur avait assené Jack sans prendre de pincettes.

John avait beau afficher une agaçante mauvaise volonté, au fond il était content de faire partie de l'alliance. Il était tellement furieux contre le Capitole que la simple idée de participer à une tentative de rébellion devait le réchauffer la nuit. En effet, même s'il connaissait, ou du moins soupçonnait les mauvais sentiments de Jack et Ianto envers le Capitole depuis longtemps, il ne les avait jamais partagés jusqu'alors. Avant d'être à nouveau tiré au sort, il ne s'était jamais réellement senti oppressé et considérait les jeux comme une sorte de mal nécessaire. Mais le fait de vouloir l'y renvoyer avait allumé en lui le brasier d'une haine profonde.

Gwen de son côté était terrifiée et perdue. Elle avait peur de Jack depuis que ce dernier lui avait révélé sans détour qu'il était un rebelle et l'avait presque toujours été. Pendant la semaine de préparation, la jeune femme s'était beaucoup réfugiée auprès de Ianto dont le calme et la constance la rassurait. Ianto avait profondément pitié d'elle. Tout son monde avait été mis sans dessus dessous : elle se croyait à l'abri à jamais, certaine de mener une vie dorée dans le village des vainqueurs et se retrouvait renvoyée dans l'arène deux ans à peine après en être sortie. Pire encore : Jack, son mentor, son héros, se révélait être bien plus complexe que le fantasme idéal auquel elle rêvassait.

Et involontairement, Jack lui asséna le coup de grâce deux jours avant l'arène. Un soir, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient presque pas vus de la journée, il attrapa Ianto entre deux portes dans l'appartement du Dix pour l'enlacer, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, entourant son visage de ses deux grandes mains calleuses. Ianto avait fermé les yeux pour savourer ce contact si rare. Mais il les rouvrit brusquement en attendant une sorte de bruit étouffé un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Gwen, affalée contre un mur, les dévisageait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait dû reculer brutalement sous la surprise et heurter involontairement le mur. Jack, suivant le regard du Ianto, se retourna et posa à son tour le regard sur la jeune femme.

Jusqu'alors les avis de Ianto et de Jack divergeaient à propos de Gwen. Jack était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas pu ignorer les signes et encore moins les innombrables allusions de John et qu'elle devait forcément se douter que ses voisins étaient plus que les simples colocataires qu'ils prétendaient être. Ianto pour sa part savait que dans le monde bien ordonné de Gwen, il était inenvisageable que deux hommes soient plus que des amis, surtout quand l'un des hommes en question était le _grand et merveilleux_ Jack Harkness.

Visiblement, la théorie de Ianto se vérifiait. Il se détacha immédiatement de Jack qui le laissa faire, le visage un peu ironique. Alors qu'il s'approchait de Gwen à pas lents, Ianto se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Devait-il se justifier ? S'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?

Jack le doubla finalement, non sans lui avoir caressé le bras au passage et passa devant Gwen sans s'arrêter tout en lâchant un « ça va pas, Cooper ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! ».

Ianto rejoignit Gwen et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, les mains sur les genoux tout en s'efforçant de croiser son regard. Elle se déroba ostensiblement.

Franchement, à deux jours de l'arène, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un tel mélodrame. Mais les émotions de Gwen n'appartenaient qu'à elle et Ianto ne savait pas comment la raisonner.

Finalement il se redressa et rejoignit Jack, Gray et John dans la salle à manger. Il ne parvint plus jamais à croiser le regard de Gwen.

Trois jours plus tard, Gray, Jack et lui la verrait mourir en direct, ainsi que John. Les deux tributs du Dix s'étaient alliés dans l'arène et avaient traqués les non-rebelles ensemble. Leurs premières heures s'étaient déroulées sans encombre et c'est avec une relative insouciance qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans ce qu'ils ignoraient être le premier douzième de l'arène en horloge.

Ianto s'était enfoncé les ongles jusqu'au sang dans l'avant-bras en les regardant. Dans sa tête, il était avec eux. Il avait littéralement paniqué avec eux. Et suite, presque agonisé avec eux...

Gwen s'était tout de suite affolée lorsque de lourdes et épaisses goûtes de sang avaient commencé à leur tomber dessus mais John avait fait de son mieux pour rationaliser la situation. Il en savait plus qu'elle sur le fonctionnement en horloge de l'arène et avait pris la décision la plus logique qui soit : faire machine arrière pour sortir de la zone piégée. Se faisant, ils étaient allés se jeter aux pieds du féroce tribut du Un contre qui même le fier John n'avait pas fait le poids.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la révolte à mener, la nécessité de tenir le coup pour tous le District Dix qu'ils voulaient protéger, Ianto était sûr que le coup porté par la mort de Gwen et John l'aurait rendu malade de choc et de chagrin.

Jack et lui n'attendirent même pas le dénouement des jeux. Une heure après la mort de leurs tributs, ils étaient secrètement en route vers le Dix dans un hovercraft fourni par leurs inespérés alliés du Treize.

Et lorsque tout se déchaîna deux jours plus tard après que Katniss eut fait exploser l'arène, ils étaient dans leur district, prêts à mener la révolte. Le Dix fut le premier district à être entièrement maîtrisé par les rebelles et un nombre important de ses habitants se joignit aux forces rebelles pour mener la lutte dans les autres districts puis jusqu'au Capitole.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. On se dit à bientôt pour l'épilogue !

Sinon, vous avez passé un bon Noël ? Moi je suis en vacances chez des amis à la montage, c'est chouette !


	26. épilogue

«Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »

\- 1er épître aux Corinthiens 15 v.26

Repris par J.K Rowling dans _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

Relecture et correction : katoru87 (si tu passes par là, merci et bonne année ! Amitiés !)

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

.

.

Sur l'un des chemins bucoliques du Dix, un gamin courait vers eux.

\- Oncle Jack ! Hé, oncle Jack ! criait-il. Oncle Ianto ! Regardez-moi ! Regardez ce que je fais !

Agile comme un saltimbanque, il fit la roue.

Ianto en resta bouche-bée. Ce gamin avait pour parents deux rats de bibliothèque. Pourtant, on aurait pu aisément le prendre pour le fils de Jack. Il avait exactement la même personnalité intrépide.

Jack rit et saisit la main de Ianto dans la sienne. Il faisait souvent ça quand il était content. Instaurer un contact. Comme pour partager son hilarité avec lui. Ianto enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- Génial, Dean ! cria Jack à son neveu.

Ianto ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à dire quoi que ce soit. Si le gamin se cassait quelque chose, il était pratiquement certain que Tosh en ferait une crise d'apoplexie.

Difficile de croire que cette femme avait pu être une espionne au service des rebelles en plein cœur du Capitole quand on la voyait prête à tourner de l'œil quand Dean faisait seulement mine d'escalader le moindre muret. Et l'insouciance de Gray n'aidait pas franchement à la rassurer. Gray était sûrement le père le moins stressé de tout Panem. Au fond, il fallait au moins ça pour compenser… Tosh.

Ianto se disait toujours que l'éternelle attitude « à la cool » de Gray venait forcément de ces années où il avait dû se restreindre et se surveiller en permanence. Les gens qui le côtoyaient au Capitole à cette époque ne l'auraient sûrement pas reconnu aujourd'hui. En admettant qu'ils soient encore en vie.

C'était un miracle que Tosh et Gray le soit. L'existence de Dean était un miracle vu tous les risques que ses parents avaient pris avant même d'envisager seulement de se mettre ensemble. Durant toutes les années où Ianto avait observé Gray évoluer avec aisance au Capitole, il l'avait silencieusement plaint. Gray lui était toujours apparu comme une personne infiniment seule. En réalité, il avait Tosh. Née au Capitole, elle aurait logiquement dû se moquer totalement du sort des tributs et autres oppressés des districts. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être capable de percevoir la sensibilité de Gray derrière son masque. Mais elle l'avait fait. De fil en aiguille, avec une immense lenteur dictée par leurs extrêmes méfiances mutuelles, Gray et Tosh étaient devenus amis. Et à quelques mois de la troisième Expiation, quand la crainte de voir son frère renvoyé dans l'arène avait fait gonfler la colère et le désir de révolte en Gray, il avait trouvé un soutient inespéré en la jeune femme. Tosh était l'espionne rêvée : d'une discrétion presque surnaturelle, sachant se faire oublier mieux que personne. Ensemble, ils avaient travaillé à fournir de précieux renseignements aux rebelles. Ils avaient tenu leurs positions aussi longtemps que possible puis avaient profité de la débâcle pour se cacher et échapper aux geôles où Snow enfermait ceux sur qui pesait le moindre soupçon.

Jusqu'à très récemment, Ianto ne savait presque rien de la folle cavale de Tosh et Gray dans les réseaux clandestins du Capitole. Il en découvrait un nouvel épisode tous les soirs après le dîner en ce moment, à la faveur des réclamations de Dean. Gray racontait son passé à son fils de la même manière que Jack l'avait fait avec Ianto bien des années plus tôt : en ne perdant jamais de vue le comique de situation.

Quant au fait que Ianto et Jack puissent être là à regarder Dean Harkness faire le pitre dans la campagne du Dix… Ça tenait presque de l'intervention divine. En oubliant leur passage respectif dans l'arène des Hunger Games, chacun d'eux aurait pu mourir au moins vingt fois. En menant la révolution dans le Dix. Puis en luttant jour après jour pour maintenir le pouvoir rebelle en place dans leur district. Les soldats du Capitole les ciblaient en priorité. Tout particulièrement Jack. Parce qu'il était un _leader_ chez les vainqueurs rebelles et dans son propre district.

Après la victoire des rebelles et la chute de Snow, Jack aurait pu être maire du Dix, s'il l'avait voulu. Beaucoup, ses parents en tête, s'étaient attendus à le voir embrasser une carrière politique une fois la paix difficilement installée. Jack n'avait même pas voulu en attendre parler. Ianto savait ce qu'il voulait : ne plus avoir à parader. Jamais. Pouvoir être lui-même.

Deux jours après que Katniss Everdeen avait tué le président Snow, Jack, Ianto, Gray et une Tosh complètement paumée étaient venus s'installer définitivement au Dix. Et Jack avait carrément parlé de Ianto à tout le monde comme son compagnon de longue date. La plupart des gens s'étaient montré ravis pour eux. On était ravi de revoir Gray, ravi de voir qu'il avait amené sa « petite fiancée » avec lui (les braves gens du Dix avaient mis ces deux-là ensemble avant même qu'ils ne le soient réellement) et ravi surtout de voir que _leurs_ vainqueurs, ceux qui les avaient guidés lors de la révolution, revenaient au District 10 comme on revient chez soit.

Les frères Harkness bossaient depuis leur retour sur la mise en place d'un mode d'agriculture et d'élevage révolutionnaire pour le Dix et le Onze. Depuis quelques années, ils parlaient de réinvestir une bonne partie de leurs bénéfices dans une restructuration complète des mines du Douze. C'était _comme ça_ qu'ils voulaient changer le monde. Et ils s'en sortaient très bien.

Leur business était une affaire de famille. Tosh et Ianto y avaient été impliqués depuis le début. En fait, Ianto avait carrément donné sa maison à son beau-frère. Ils faisaient plus que travailler tous ensemble, ils _vivaient_ ensemble. C'était presque comme si Ianto et Jack étaient les seconds parents de Dean.

Des familles miséreuses du Dix avaient été relogées dans les maisons vides du village, dont celle de John. Lorsqu'il passait devant et entendait les gamins qui chahutaient à l'intérieur, Ianto souriait en songeant combien John aurait détesté ça. Parfois, une petite voix dans la tête de Ianto prenait les accents sardoniques de celle de John pour sortir de petites piques assassines. Comme si le cerveau de Ianto, habitué à l'humour noir et à l'ironie blasée de John, comblait son absence en l'imitant. De là à dire que John lui manquait, il n'y avait qu'un pas que Ianto ne franchirait pas. Mais sa mort et celle de Gwen lui avaient brisé le cœur et retrouvé les tripes. Ce n'était pas des tributs que Jack et lui avaient perdus lors des soixante-quinzième et derniers Hunger Games, c'était des comparses. Peut-être même des amis.

La mère de Gwen avait gardé la maison de sa fille. Ianto la croisait parfois. Une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs qui marmonnait toute seule. Elle filait un peu les jetons à Dean. Et probablement à Tosh aussi.

Parfois, Ianto racontait à Dean une version très édulcorée des Hunger Games. Les autres enfants en parlaient à l'école alors le tenir dans l'ignorance aurait été ridicule. Tôt ou tard, Dean entendrait parler des deux tributs que ses oncles avaient menés à la victoire, puis perdus quelques années plus tard. Et Ianto ne pouvait qu'espérer que jamais Dean ne verrait les images de John et Gwen assassinés sous une pluie de sang artificiel. Il y avait encore de nuits où il se réveillait en hurlant après en avoir rêvé.

Jack de son côté stimulait l'imagination de son neveu avec ses histoires de Docteur. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé Rose. La découverte de la réalité de l'existence du District 13 avait été un immense espoir mais la vieille amie de Jack n'avait probablement pas eu la chance d'atteindre la terre promise des rebelles…

Il n'y avait plus de rebelles maintenant. Chaque soir quand il se couchait près de son amant, Ianto priait en silence pour qu'il n'y ait plus jamais besoin d'en avoir. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour ignorer que c'était un vœu vain. Il y aurait toujours des oppresseurs, comme il y aurait toujours des Jack et des Katniss refusant de vivre à genoux.

Et c'est avec cela à l'esprit que Ianto souriait à Jack dans la pénombre.

* * *

FIN

* * *

.

.

Voilà, c'est fini … Un immense merci à vous qui m'avez suivi dans cette « aventure ». Je trouvais ce projet de crossover complètement tiré par les cheveux au départ, mais vous m'avez encouragé quand j'en ai parlé, puis adhéré quand j'ai commencé à publier et je ne saurais vous dire à quel point votre soutien et votre enthousiasme me sont allés droit au cœur !

Je vous souhaite évidemment à tous une excellente année 2015, pleine de belles découvertes et de bonnes lectures ! Je n'ai toujours pas dis mon dernier mot, ni pour le fandom Torchwood, ni pour les fanfictions en général donc j'espère de ne pas mentir en vous disant « à bientôt » !

Amitiés,

Kate


End file.
